Regardless
by BRuh4
Summary: Daenerys didn't know what to say, Jon wasn't like anybody else, definitely nothing like Drogo or Daario. She was surely curious where this would go, she was interested. "Okay, Jon Snow, you've peaked my interest, let's be serious about this." Post season 7 and onward Rated T for strong language and violence
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, a couple things before we get started here, I have written on fanfiction before. But not Game Of Thrones as of yet until now. And whenever I do write stories I like to kind of take creative liberties with the characters and the story in the show. Like for instance in this story Viserion was not killed by the night king. But everything else is the same.**

 **Anyways, here it is. Oh and this starts basically at the end of episode seven.**

* * *

Jon had began pacing back and forth in this quarters for sometime now, he was so confused and conflicted. His mind muddled with constant thoughts of Queen Daenerys, he didn't know if his feelings for her were misplaced or mutual. But he wanted her, right after she risked everything to save him and his group from the white walkers beyond the wall, he knew she felt something for him. Then his feelings also began to grow, reinforced after their conversation when he woke up on her ship. He stopped pacing and put his hands on his head squeezing his eyes shut, making a decision. "Go to her," he said to himself, "Okay, fine."

Jon left his quarters and calmly walked to Daenerys' quarters, once he got to the door he hesitated again. But, he did knock. Moments later the opened, Jon and Daenerys locked eyes. Jon wished to say something, he had been over this moment several times in his mind, but in that moments. His ability to speak left him, they just kept looking at each other longingly. But then Daenerys read his mind and invited him in, he simply walked in and closed the door.

Things got moving pretty quickly after that.

* * *

Down the hall, Tyrion had been watching the whole time. He watched Jon enter his Queens room. His mind flooded with possibilities, " _What are the odds they are just having a chat?"_ he thought to himself. He didn't hear a whole lot of talking, which only reinforced what he had been thinking for the past couple days. " _Jon Snow and Daenerys are probably in love_ ," he groaned. He then proceeded to briskly walk to Varys' quarters. Once reaching there, he almost banged on his door, at the last second he decided to knock.

Several moments passed before Varys opened the door, "Tyrion, what are you doing here, go to sleep, you woke me up."

"We need to talk," Tyrion invited himself in. Walking past Varys and going straight to the wine sitting on Varys bedside table.

"Oh, it must be quite urgent if you are drinking wine at this hour." Varys said sarcastically.

"Fuck you," Tyrion said.

Varys sighed, "What is it?" Varys inquired.

Tyrion began pouring himself glass of wine, "I am fairly confident that at this very moment of us speaking right now, our Queen is having sex with the King in the North." Tyrion said then drank a whole glass of wine and proceeded to pour more.

"Oh," Varys said, sitting on the side of his bed, "You are sure of this?"

"Varys, I saw Jon Snow walk into her room, they didn't have to say anything to each other, they both knew what was about to happen," Tyrion kept drinking. "Then once Jon was in the room, I continued to hear almost nothing, I didn't wait around for the moans and groans."

"Well, that sounds pretty serious, what do you think of this?" Varys said, reaching for the wine, and pouring himself some.

"All things considered, I am happy for our Queen, she does need someone, and Jon Snow is an admirable man, but this is not a good time for them to be having relations, after the war maybe, not now," Tyrion said.

"Tyrion, this could be good for her, get her mind off everything-"

"That is the opposite of what she needs, she needs to be focused on the tasks at hand, namely the army of the dead right now, after that most importantly the Iron Throne, not thinking about how much she loves Jon snow." Tyrion put the wine down, "Love is the enemy of war, the death of duty. It makes everything so much more complicated than it had to be. Just look at Robb Stark, Jon Snow's brother, he fell in love with some foreign girl I heard, but he was supposed to marry one the Frey girls, if he had just forgotten his feelings and complied to Walder Frey he may still be alive, he may have one the War of the Five Kings, and there would be a Stark on the Iron Throne not Cersei."

"Robb Stark didn't want the Throne," Varys replied plainly.

"How'd you know that?"

"Did you really just ask how I knew something?"

Tyrion smirked, "Right… Got it."

"Anyway, let's say Robb Stark didn't die. Jon Snow definitely wouldn't be here with our Queen, he would probably be in King's Landing right now, plotting on how to stop Daenerys."

"Right, like I said love makes things so difficult." Tyrion said, reaching for the wine again but Varys slapped his hand away.

"But, how do you know they are in love? Daenerys could be just using him like she used Daario." Varys said putting the wine down himself, standing up walking around the room.

"I've seen the way they look at each other, they both have feelings for each other. They've been eyeing each other for weeks. You know, I then brought up Jon Snow to her, I told her that he loved her. She basically dismissed the whole thing. Which made me dismiss it. Up until she decided to sail with him, and when I saw him enter her chambers with even saying anything."

"Okay fine, let's say they are in love, what do you want to do? Tear them apart?"

Tyrion sat in a chair in the corner of the room, "I don't know if we could, I mean she is the Queen, if she wants Jon Snow she will have him, if we really wanted them to separate we would have to get Daenerys to see it our way."

"But, do we want to separate them?"

"What? I told you-"

"No, listen to me, Jon Snow is the King in the North, he has sworn loyalists of most if not all the northern houses," Varys stepped closer to Tyrion, "That means that he controls a quarter of the country, the North is very large last time I checked, he is already an ally why don't we just let them be, maybe even marry them."

"They would be very hard to defeat together, and the North's support of Daenerys could be important when we march on King's Landing," Tyrion made confused face. "But, I don't know, we will have to see how she acts, we definitely can't have her running after Jon into battle in an attempt to save him again, her life is too valuable."

"If you are right, and Daenerys does in fact love him, no one could stop her from trying to save him," Varys said.

"Well, as her hand I am honour bound to at least try to stop her."

"You tried to stop her last time, how'd that ago?" Varys said, chuckling.

"I always have to try."

"Okay well we can talk about this later, we have the war council tomorrow, and I need sleep," Varys said rubbing his eyes, "And you need it too by the looks of you."

"Yeah, I got it," Tyrion said walking out of his quarters, taking a left to walk back towards his own quarters. But, as hand of the Queen his room was on the same hallway as Queen Daenerys'. And couldn't help have to listen Jon and Daenerys' as he walked by, shaking his head. "Damn it," he murmured. Then he proceeded into his room and into bed.

* * *

Daenerys was the first to wake up in the morning, her head was lying on Jon Snow's chest, her arms around him. A pelt over the both of them. His right arm around her, she slowly slid out of bed, careful not to wake the northman. She grab one of her robes and sat in a chair by the porthole in her room. She stared longingly out the window, watching the sea. Then her mind shifted to last night, she enjoyed herself very much. She realized that the now three men she had been with in her life, Jon Snow was the best. As much as she loved Drogo, they only had sex once he got bored of killing and pillaging. Which was often, so it kind of became a chore for her, but she didn't complain because she felt it was her duty as his Khaleesi. She was only in it for the sex with Daario, so she thought he would be better at it. But, Jon Snow he was different. Something about him, something that drew her to him, she began immediately after meeting him. She now realized her attention had now shifted to him lying in her bed, she stared intently at him. Admiring his physique from a distance. The King in the North began to stir, his eyes opened, realizing she wasn't in the bed he sat up quickly _._ Their eyes met, "Looking for me?" Daenerys questioned.

"Yes actually, for a split second there I thought you had left me here. Just like some paramour. Like I was just like that Daario character," Jon stated.

Daenerys frowned, "I didn't think you knew about him."

"What did you think I was just minding the dragonglass for all those weeks at dragonstone? I asked around about you." Jon said simply.

"Asked about me?"

"Of course, I wanted to know what you were about, why all these people follow you, that Daario guy came up one time when I was talking with Tyrion, I think he was drunk." Jon laughed.

Daenerys smiled, "Well, you'd be happy to know that I know about the wildling girl you knew too."

Jon's expression changed, "Oh, yeah?" Daenerys nodded.

"What you know about her?" He questioned.

"Well, I know you met her when you were north of wall. Parading around like you were some wildling," she laughed. "I know she died, when the wildlings attacked Castle Black."

His countenance visibly darkened, "Yeah."

"I'm sorry-"

"No it's fine," he waved his hand dismissively.

Jon got out of the bed and walked towards her, he was wearing absolutely nothing, which was quite distracting to Daenerys, "You know before I came here last night, I paced around my room from a while, deciding whether I should here or not," Jon placed his hand on the arms of her chair, she sat back her chair, their faces only inches apart. Daenerys heart began to race.

"Did you now?" She smiled.

He nodded. "My main issue was I didn't know if my feelings were mutual, and I wanted to make sure this wasn't gonna something we did for fun, I wouldn't have came here if this was just for fun. I wanted to make sure I wasn't going to regret it later."

"Do you? Think you are going to regret this?"

"I think I'll be able to live through it," He smirked. "I really wanted to know if this was gonna be a real thing, so tell me, what is it gonna be?"

Daenerys didn't what to say, Jon wasn't like anybody else, definitely nothing like Drogo or Daario. She was surely curious where this would go, she was interested. "Okay, Jon Snow, you've peaked my interest, let's be serious about this," she smiled.

"Good," he said, then they shared a deep kiss.

" _Oh my," she thought._

" _Do I love this woman?" he questioned to himself._

Then there was a knock on her door, they separated, "My Queen?" it was Tyrion's voice, "The war council is starting soon, will you be attending?"

"Yes, I'll be there soon." Daenerys said, motioning for Jon to find his clothes.

"Okay, my Queen, oh and I almost forgot, Jon you should come too," Tyrion said sarcastically, then walking away from the door.

They look at each other puzzled, "How did he know you were in here?" Daenerys asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine, I have no idea," Jon scratched the back of his head. The he shrugged, "Maybe… he saw me come in here last night."

"I'd say that's possible."

"He kind of sounded annoyed," He said. "Like he was angry that he knew."

"I'll speak with him about it."

"Better you than me."

Jon then began looking for his pants.

Sometime later they were ready for the meeting, "Okay, so you go out first and then I'll step out later so no one sees-"

Daenerys shook her head,"No I am not ashamed of you, I am the Queen, I can whatever I want. I can be with whomever I want to be with. What are they gonna say?"

Jon smiled, "Okay."

* * *

 **Alright that is the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review and favorite please. The next chapter will be out soon as I get it out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo, thanks for all the reviews, favs, and alerts. Really appreciate it!**

* * *

"Shall we?" Jon said.

"We shall," Daenerys smiled.

Jon opened the door for her, and then he followed her to the room of the ship that they were having the war council. The room are is in the very back of the ship, it was a large room with big table in the middle of it. Along all the walls were several maps of different parts of westeros and table had a large map of all of westeros, and the back wall was a large window so the water behind the ship could be seen. And a table in the corner with a flagon of wine, and some glasses. Tyrion, Jorah, Grey Worm, Missandei, Ser Davos, and Varys were already in the room by the time Daenerys walked in, Jon in immediately after her. Jorah had seen their relation coming since he first saw them together, so this came as no surprise. Nevertheless, one could tell by his countenance that he was not happy. Daenerys and Jon took their seats at the table, Tyrion was first to speak, "Glad you two could join us," Tyrion said snarkily.

Daenerys glared at him, "Watch it, Tyrion," he smiled. She noticed he had a glass of wine in his hand, " _How much has he had? He is trying to get drunk now?"_ Her countenance changed, she is visibly not happy.

"Can we get to the task at hand, please?" Ser Davos asked.

"Yes, let's," Tyrion said, "How do we plan to deal with the army of the dead's when they attack?"

"Considering, we don't know when exactly they get past the wall, it is inevitable," Jon sighed, He pointed to Winterfell, "They will likely make their way their first, but we don't need to fight them there, in fact I would prefer we don't, a fight with a force that large could completely destroy Winterfell, especially if we needed to fall back there, there would be no way we could hold it, I won't allow my home to be destroyed that way."

"Even if we didn't fight them near Winterfell, what if we did need to fall back there anyway?" Jorah questioned.

"We are not going to fall back," Jon said plainly.

"What?" Varys asked, frowning.

"We can't, there is no point they would just chase us, they outnumber us greatly, they have somewhere in the hundred thousands, running away would mean nothing because they would just keep coming, even if we managed to get away they would be right behind us, we wouldn't have long." Jon said, taking a deep breath.

"So, what you are suggesting is, that we just at them with all have and hope it's enough?" Tyrion asked.

"Yes, that is our only chance, and our odds are not good, we need to focus the white walkers, specifically the night king if we could get him the whole army goes down, but that is way easier said than done," Jon finished, getting up and walking to the window looking out at the ocean. "Oh and let's not kid ourselves here, I wouldn't bet on the Cersei actually sending any troops."

"What? You heard her, she sounded pretty serious to me," Ser Davos said.

"He's right, she is my sister, I know her well, it wouldn't be the first time she's lied to me," Tyrion sighed, "But, I am confident my brother, Jaime will travel to Winterfell to fight with us, he can tell us the whole story about my sister," Tyrion stated.

"If she doesn't come, when the fighting is over with the army of dead, I will take my dragons and raze the red keep," Daenerys said seriously.

"My Queen, we've talk about thi-" Tyrion tried.

"No, Tyrion, mark my words I will march on King's Landing, I hope she doesn't come, I've longed to take the throne my entire life, that would only give even more reasons to attack her, and you would not be able to stop me." The room grew very silent once Daenerys finished, Jon eyes were on her, gives her a puzzled look.

" _I'll need to remember not to make her mad, she is serious," Jon thought._

Tyrion broke the silence, "I believe you, I wouldn't be able to stop you even if I wanted, but let's hope it doesn't come to that," Daenerys smiled at him sarcastically.

"Oh, you know what?" Daenerys said, standing up,"I think we are done for today, everyone out, except for Tyrion, I need to have a talk with my hand." Everyone in the room left, except for Tyrion, "Is there something we need to talk about, Tyrion?" Daenerys asked, she almost raised her voice, obviously upset.

"My Queen, I don't understand what you are talking about." He said, walking over to the table with wine.

"No," Daenerys said, raising her, slamming her hand on the table, "You've had enough!"

"Okay, my Queen," he said, turning and walking over to her standing close and looking up at her. "I know you and the King in the North fucked last night," Daenerys frowned, "And don't think it's a good idea, in fact it could be a terrible idea." Tyrion said, drunkenly.

Daenerys considered having the Unsullied outside the door, throw Tyrion from the ship, "Why, do you care who I fuck? You were the one who told me to leave Daario in Meereen, because you said I would need to marry someone to cement an alliance, did you know that when you marry someone that generally means you fuck them?"

"You were tired of Daario! You told me you felt nothing, after you broke it off with him." Outside the room, Jon could now hear the yelling.

"That's not the point, Why do you care who I fuck? Again, you were the one who said I would need to marry someone, maybe I've found someone?"

"Now is not a good time, between the army of the dead and my sister potentially betraying us-"

"That's why I have these war councils, besides I can't do anything about them on this damned boat," she said sitting down.

Tyrion just kept looking at her, she was looking out the window, "Damn it," Tyrion murmured, storming out of the room. He went to his room, slamming the door.

" _How old is he? He is acting like a pubescent teenager," Daenerys thought to herself, frowning._

"My Queen?"

Daenerys turned to see Jon standing in the doorway, she smiled, "Yes?"

Jon walked into the room and stood in front of her looking down at her, "What's going on? You okay, I saw Tyri-"

"Don't talk about him right now," she said, standing so she could look him in the eyes, she put her hand on his face, stroking his beard, "He's in timeout," she said softly. She then decided to kiss him, which was returned happily.

" _Aye, this'll do," Jon thought to himself._

* * *

"I don't believe you," Jaime told Cersei sternly, stormed past the Mountain and out the red keep.

" _I can't believe this she gave her word, I have to get to Winterfell and tell Tyrion, no time for a raven, Cersei might change her mind and have the Mountain end me, but now I need to find Bronn he is not safe here with me leaving, I won't be able to protect him," Jaime thought to himself, "If I were Bronn where would I be?"_

Jaime made his way to the closest brothel, he barged in, "Bronn!" he yelled. He grabbed the closest prostitute by the arm, "Where is Bronn of the Blackwater, is he here?" Jaime asked her.

"Who's that?" she said.

"Oh come on, you know who I am talking about!" then her face told her otherwise she actually didn't know who he was, he grunted, turned and started on the nearest hallway, "Bronn!"

"Who's that? Jaime?" a voice said.

The voice came from behind him, he approached the door he thought it came from, he opened it to none other than Ser Bronn of the Blackwater, in bed with a red-haired prostitute, "Jamie, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Bronn, we have to go now!" Jaime almost yelled, walking over to him and grabbing his arm.

"Get off me," Bronn said, slapping his arm away, "What the fuck could be so urgent that we must leave right now, I am kinda in the middle of something here."

"Bronn, Cersei has lost it, I am leaving King's Landing you are safe here without me, she has probably already sent someone to get you by now, we are wasting time, Let's go! Now!" As if on cue, three Queens guard walked into the room.

"Ser Bronn of the-"

"See, I told you," Jaime said, shrugging.

Bronn jumped out of bed grabbing his sword, the whore ran out of the room screaming. The guards drew their swords, Jaime as well, "Listen fellas, we don't want any trouble, just let us go, nobody has to get hurt," Jaime said.

The guard in front said, "The Queen sent us here, to take Ser Bronn, imagine what she'd give us if we brought here, her brother too," other two grunted in agreement.

"We did warn you," Jaime said, smiling.

Bronn made the first move throwing a bedside table and them hitting the guard in front, he staggered, shattering the table wood flying everywhere. Jaime swung at the one at front slicing his throat. His throat started spewing blood on the other two as he fell backwards. One of the guards came at Bronn, they fought for a few seconds before Bronn was able to disarm him, and run him through with his blade. Meanwhile, Jaime hit the other one in the hand with his metal hand making him disoriented, so Jaime could decapitate him. Bronn grab his stuff, "Let's get the fuck out of here."

"If only you listened to me earlier!"

They were able to get out of the brothel, grabbed some horses, and escape King's Landing. Once they were far enough away, Bronn asked, "Where are we going anyway?"

"North, specifically, Winterfell."

"Fuck, it's so cold there."

"Think you are going to have to get used to the cold weather," Jaime laughed.

* * *

There was a knock on Tyrion's door, "Ah, come in," he said drunkenly. He was lying on his bed.

Varys entered the room, closing the door, "Oh, good to see you are drunk again," Tyrion grunted, "Why don't you explain to me why you storm out of the room with our Queen?"

"We had a arguement."

"Well, I could tell that you were arguing about something, What was the argument about?"

"The King in the North," Tyrion said, raising his glass and spilling some on himself, "Fuck."

"You are a mess," Varys said, sighing, "Why were you arguing about him? They're relationship?"

"You hit the nail on the head," Tyrion said, making a hammering motion with his free hand.

"She didn't take it very well apparently, You think tearing them apart is not an option now?" Varys said, walking closer to him.

Tyrion finished off his glass of wine, "The odds of it being out of the question are quite good unfortunately, unless they have a falling out."

"I don't they are going to fall out, considering I saw them sharing a kiss after you left, So what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know," Tyrion said, sitting up on his bed, "Either we leave them alone, which will possibly lead to marriage, or attempt to tear them apart."

"As long as our Queen stays relatively focused, we shouldn't have a problem," Varys said, frowning, "Get some sleep, I think we make land tomorrow at White Harbor," he said making his way to the door, "Don't sleep on your back don't want you throwing up and choking on it," he said smiling, then he left.

" _Not like anyone would care," He thought._

Tyrion's eyes began to well up with tears.

" _Fuck, Tyrion, You know you can't feel that way about her,"_ wiping his tears away.

* * *

 **Yo, there's chapter 2, hope you liked it. Again thanks for all the support, I'll try to get the next chapter out soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo, Thanks for all the support. I really enjoy writing this story and I'm glad you guys are enjoying it too. Longer chapter for you, enjoy.**

* * *

Sansa watched as the servants prepared the great hall for a feast, for when Jon returned with Queen Daenerys. They were bringing in tables and chairs, she noticed the table in the back of the room where she and the rest of her family would sit. There was an extra chair, five chairs. Sansa sighed, she wasn't sure what she thought about this Targaryen Queen yet, but she did know that Jon probably wanted her to sit with him. Her conversation with Littlefinger before Arya executed him, stuck in her mind. Give credit when it is due, Littlefinger was a very smart man, very dangerous, but he knew what he was talking about. Jon could want to marry this Queen, or perhaps not. Still, Jon bent the knee to her, and that meant something, good or bad she wasn't sure.

Arya entered the room, Sansa heard her footsteps and turned to her, and smiled. "Do we know when Jon returns?" Arya asked with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Soon,"

"How soon?"

"I don't know, they are supposed to dock their ships at White Harbor, then ride on horseback here,"

"Where are all those troops going to stay? Doesn't the Targaryen Queen have a large army? Unsullied and Dothraki?"

Sansa frowned, "They can't stay in Winterfell, we don't enough room, they can break camp nearby, I guess."

"How much room do we actually ha-"

"Why are you asking so many questions?" Sansa asked sternly.

Arya started walking towards the tables, Sansa followed, "Not sure exactly, I guess I am just bored," she said taking a deep breath, "Brienne isn't back from King's Landing yet, so I have no one to spar with."

"Well, I pray you find a hobby, because I can't have you bothering me all day, I have work to do" Sansa said.

Arya stopped where near the spot on the floor where she killed Littlefinger, "They didn't do a very good job cleaning up his blood," She said pointing to the faint blood spot, she turned to Sansa, "Where's his body?"

"I am having them bury it somewhere outside the castle."

"Well, I need to see it before they do."

"What? Wh-" Sansa knew why, "Do you want his face?" she said slowly.

"Of course."

"What are you going to do with it?"

"Provided no one outside of this castle learns of his death, I could use it to infiltrate certain places," She said coyly.

"What places?"

"Kings Landing, Cersei is on my list."

"You can't serious? You want to kill her? Don't get me wrong, I wish for her death just as much as you, but you can't just leave it's too dangerous."

Arya acted surprised, "You do care!"

Sansa scoffed, "Please, I just don't want more Stark blood to be spilled."

Arya smirked, "Nevertheless, I am going, and you can't stop me."

"Jon can," Sansa responded.

Arya frowned, knowing she may be right, "Whatever," She turned to leave the room and go and find Littlefinger's body.

* * *

Missandei was minding her own business, talking with Greyworm on the top deck. Varys approached them, "Hello to you both."

Greyworm nodded, Missandei said, "Hello Varys," annoyed he was interrupting her conversation with Greyworm. But she tried not to convey that through her countenance.

"Missandei, I need to talk to you, alone preferably," he said smiling at Greyworm.

Greyworm was moderately offended but he could tell this was important, so briefly grabbed Missandei hand, and nodding, then walking away.

"What is it, Varys?" Missandei said, annoyed.

"Don't worry I'll be quick, then you can get back to him."

" _Thank you," Missandei thought, relieved._

"But I must ask something of you first though," he said.

"Yes?" She asked, curiously.

"I need you to speak with our Queen, specifically about Jon Snow."

"Why?" She asked, confused.

"Well, I don't know if you were aware, But Jon Snow has seduced our Queen, and I want you to get to the bottom of it, see if you can find out where their relationship is going, Is it serious?"

Varys painted the situation in a bad light, and she didn't know why. But she knew she would need to do what he asked of her so she said, "Okay, I guess I could do that."

"Good, now would be good, then report to me when you finished talking with her, I want to know what are Her and Jon Snow's intentions, before we make land, oh and I hope it goes without saying, but please refrain from letting your reasons for talking to her known."

Missandei nodded to him, then left him and went directly to Daenerys room. She knocked on her Queen's door, "Come in," She heard. Daenerys was hoping to see Jon, but smiled when she saw Missandei, "Hello, Missandei," She said warmly. Daenerys was sitting in her chair by her porthole drinking wine.

"Hello, My Queen," She said, smiling, closing the door.

"Do you need something? Oh but before I forget, I need fresh sheets for the bed."

It clicked in Missandei's mind what that meant, "Oh, so you are having relations with Jon Snow," She said, walking over to the bed and removing the sheets.

"Yes well, I believe it's becoming common knowledge around here, but it's not like I am keeping him a secret, so yes I am fucking him."

"Is that all it is? Sex? Like it was with Daario?" Missandei inquired.

Daenerys frowned, questioning in her mind why she was so curious about her love life, as she had not been before. But she trusted her, "Jon wanted to make sure it wasn't going to be like what I had with Daario, which was actually kind of sweet, he wanted to be serious about it."

"Is it serious?" Missandei had now taken the sheets off the bed and dropped them on the floor by the door for her pick up went she left.

"Yes, I think it is," Daenerys said, thinking fondly of Jon.

Missandei was now sitting on the edge of the bed. "Really?" Daenerys nodded, then Missandei asked, "You thinking of marrying him?"

"Now that, is a good question," She responded, taking a sip of wine, "Politically, it makes sense, also considering there really isn't any other suitors, if I did marry him though, I would potentially secure the north for my cause, which would in fact be a very good thing, the north is quite large you know," she paused, "But."

"But?"

"I haven't the faintest idea how he would feel about it," Daenerys said, confused drinking more wine

"You think he would turn down a chance to marry you?" Missandei questioned.

"He may or may not, but his advisors may advise him against it, I am fairly confident the Targaryen name is not that popular in the north, considering my father burned those Stark men," She finished.

"Jon Snow doesn't have to listen to them, besides, doesn't he have the final say anyway, because he the King in the North?"

Daenerys shrugged, "I guess, but it would have to mutual, We would both have to want to get married," drinking more wine.

Missandei rose from the bed, and went and picked up the sheets, "I'll talk to you later, my Queen."

"Before you go, was it Varys or Tyrion that sent you to talk to me about Jon?" She asked smiling.

Missandei frowned, "Varys, he didn't want you to know."

"I suspected as much, don't worry I am not mad, at you," She paused taking a sip of wine. "You were just doing what you were told, Would I be correct in assuming that he asked you to report back to him when you finished speaking with me?" She nodded, "Tell him to come see me as soon as possible," Missandei nodded again, and left.

Later, she found Varys on the top deck talking with Tyrion by the railing on the side of the ship, He saw her coming over to them, "Lady Missandei, how did it go?"

"It went fine, I learned that she thinks it is pretty serious, but she doesn't know if he would be for marriage."

"Does she want to marry him?"

"She didn't know just yet, also she knows you sent me to talk to her."

Varys frowned, almost angrily, "I told you not to let her find out."

"She asked me, what did you expect me to do? Lie? To my Queen?"

"Yes, I did actually."

"Well I am sorry, Lord Varys, I am much more loyal to her than to you" she stated, "Oh and she wants to see you," Varys frowned again, "Now I think," She and did small bow and walked away.

Tyrion was drunk again, he had been drinking all day and it wasn't even midday yet, "Varys, you wanna clue me in?" He slurred.

Varys was visibly concerned, "I asked her to speak to the Queen about Jon Snow, so we could learn what their intentions were with their relationship."

"Well, that may have been a good idea, if she didn't find out, I suspect she is quite furious, as she was at me yesterday in the war council, I do not envy you," Tyrion stated, he turned to look out at the water, but was too short to see over the railing of the ship, so he grunted angrily, "You should go to her now before she gets even more upset, I pray she doesn't throw you from the ship like she looked like she wanted to do to me," he gave up trying to look at the water and just sat down up against the railing.

"You are probably right," He said walking away, he went to Daenerys room, and knocked the door, her voice inside invited in him, so he opened the door and went in closing it when he entered. Varys turned to see not only Daenerys but the King in the North as well, they were both standing by her porthole drinking wine.

Daenerys turned to Varys smiling, "Oh Lord Varys, I see my message made it to you, as you are here now."

"Yes, my Queen."

Daenerys took several steps towards him, getting closer, making Varys more uncomfortable, he lowered his head, "Look at me, Varys," She commanded him.

Jon was a kind man, and it seemed to him that Daenerys was getting ready to yell at Varys. She had only briefly spoken to him about what Tyrion and Varys thought about their relationship, he didn't think it was serious enough for what he thought she was about to do. He could tell that Daenerys was very hot tempered and impulsive, but this was only happening, he thought, because she cared for him, and she was only making sure her advisors weren't going to do anything to jeopardize their relationship. Which kind of made Jon happy, but he didn't want to smile because that would only make an awkward situation, more awkward.

Varys looked at her, "Now, look at Jon," She pointed to him, Varys looked at him, Daenerys was now very close to him, Varys felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. "Do you have a problem with this?" She asked him.

"With what, my Que-"

"You know what, don't act stupid, you are a smart man, you know why you are here."

"Do I have a problem with your relationship with Jon Snow?" He said, slowly.

"Yes,"

"Well, It's not that I have a problem with it, I just want you to have clear mind, we are getting ready to go up against a giant supernatural force, and even if we survive that, surely we would march on King's Landing to take the throne for you, and I just think it would be more profitable that you remained celibate for the time being, so you had no other distractions, focus the task at hand, love is the enemy of war, you don't need to be thinking about how much you love him, instead think about how much you want to prevail against the forces that wish you to perish," He finished.

The room was completely silent, Daenerys' wasn't as mad as before. Because she thought he actually made a good point, but did that change the way she felt about Jon Snow? She wasn't sure, could she just stop seeing him?, she felt as if she almost was addicted to him. She didn't know if she could just let go of him.

Jon could tell that Daenerys was deep in thought, as he also was. He just became so confused, he didn't know what to think. He was so sure of their relationship before, but It's not like he could forget about her, considering he thought he might actually be in love with her. But what Varys said made sense to him, so he had no idea what to do. His rational mind told him Varys was right and they shouldn't be doing this, but his heart and soul wouldn't let it happen, wouldn't let her go. Jon and Daenerys had mentally, came to the same conclusion. They understood what Varys said, even realized he may be right. But they didn't care, what they had was real, and even though they had never told each other, they knew it may be love.

Varys smiled, because he could tell what he said had made sense to them.

Daenerys was first to break the silence, "You may be right, but I don't care," She looked at Jon smiling, "It might not be the best time for this, but I don't care."

Varys expression changed to a frown, knowing there was nothing he could he could do to change their relationship. In fact, he actually may have pushed them closer together, which was the opposite of his intentions. He got the message, he could tell, they wanted to be alone, so he turned and left. Jon and Daenerys were still staring into each other's eyes, no words needed to be said. As soon as the door slammed shut, came into a passionate embrace. Sharing a deep passionate kiss, for several seconds. Until Daenerys pulled away, resting her forehead on his, saying, "I am yours, and you are mine."

Meanwhile, the ship had arrived at White Harbor.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, please leave a review it is much appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo, love the support you guys are giving me. Here's chapter 4.**

* * *

Sam was hurrying to Bran's room, he had just heard that Jon had made it to White Harbor. And he would be arriving at Winterfell with Daenerys, with the Dothraki and Unsullied, and they would be here tomorrow. He need to Bran talk about Jon, when he got to his door, he didn't even knock, entering his room. "Bran, Jon is going to be here, soon."

Bran turned to him, he was sitting his chair by a window in his room, "I know, I just saw him."

Sam closed the door, "What are we going to do?"

"About what?"

"About Jon, you know how he is secretly a Targaryen?" Sam said sarcastically.

"I told you, we need to tell him."

Sam stepped closer to Bran, "Bran, I am not sure now is good time," Sam winced.

"Why?"

"I've been talking with Sansa at length since I arrived here, she told me that believes that Jon and Daenerys may be in relations," he said slowly.

Bran shrugged, "I don't understand why that would be a problem."

"Bran, they are probably going to get married," Sam said sharply, "You don't think Jon learning the woman he has come to love is now related to him, wouldn't that complicate things?"

"I guess."

"No, I am very certain it would cause an issue," Sam said shaking his head.

"Are you supposing we should not tell the would-be heir to the Iron Throne, that he is the heir? You don't think he might want to know?"

"Bran, Daenerys Targaryen thinks she is the rightful heir to the throne, I am not saying we shouldn't tell him, he deserves to know, he was been wondering who his mother is his entire life, I would never take the answer away from him, but he is my friend, hell, my only real friend, since the beginning, but I am trying to protect him from knowledge that may hurt him right now, all I am saying is that we tell him later, after the war for the dawn," he responded growing frustrated that Bran was not grasping the bigger picture.

"Sam, it's the right thing to do, we need to tell him, if he is really in love with her, and they intend to get married, the fact that they are related, shouldn't bother them, besides Targaryens have been marrying in the family for centuries, I doubt Daenerys would have a issue."

"She will have an issue with the fact that Jon has a better claim to damned Iron Throne than her, Would you seriously jeopardize their relationship, right now, as it is beginning to blossom?" Sam said, sternly.

"Jon is not the kind of person to take the throne from her, I doubt he would even want it."

"That's not the point, telling Jon would cause unneeded strife between Jon and Daenerys, let's let them be for now."

Bran frowned, he was beginning to understand what Sam was trying to say. When he became the Three Eyed Raven, he lost a certain level of humanity. He had failed to comprehend what Sam was trying to convey because he was focused on task he came to Winterfell to complete, tell Jon of his heritage. But he had not thought of the consequences of telling him, it could possibly unravel all the work Jon did to get Daenerys to help him fight the army of the dead. And it could also destroy a possible bond between them, Bran was now intensely confused.

"I understand now, Samwell, You don't think we should tell him now because the information could potentially tear them apart."

"Yes," Sam nodded, "We will tell him, just not now."

"What about my Sansa and Arya? Should they know?"

"I'm not so sure, Lady Sansa has more important things to worry about and Arya, I'm sure she would just tell Jon after we told her."

"You think we should continue to keep this completely a secret?"

"Yes, for now."

* * *

Jaime and Bronn are on their way to Winterfell, riding along the kings road. They are only a day's ride out, "So, is your sister going to send men after us?" Bronn asked.

"I'm not sure," Jaime said, "She did say no one walks away from me before I left the red keep, and she sent men after you, either to kill you or see if you knew where I was going, so on one hand yes, she might send some men, but then again I don't know that she has any to spare, and when I tell the dragon queen that she has betrayed her, just based upon my brief interaction with her, she will likely be intensely agitated, she may even march on King's Landing and kill her, before the golden company get's here."

"What about this so called army of the dead? Aren't they the main issue here?" Bronn said sarcastically.

Jaime turned to him, "Bronn, don't joke about that, the army is real, you weren't there, there was an undead corpse tryi-"

Bronn held his hand up to interrupt him, "It's bullshit, some fairy tale."

"It's not, if you were there, you would understand, you have to see it to know."

"Well, I won't ever see it because it's not real," Bronn said.

"You'll see, everyone that is meeting at Winterfell, they wouldn't be if this was some kind of joke."

Bronn laughed, "Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it, people have gathered together for stupider reasons."

"Don't worry Ser Bronn of the Blackwater, I'll make you see."

* * *

Jon and Daenerys were riding on horseback side by side, Tyrion, Ser Davos, Jorah, Greyworm, Missandei, and Varys behind them, The Dothraki and Unsullied behind them. The three dragons flying overhead. On their way to Winterfell, they would arrive tomorrow at the latest. It had begun to snow, everyone was wrapped up in their warmest clothes. Tyrion and Varys were riding close by, "I take it your little conversation with the Queen didn't blow over all that well?" Tyrion asked him.

"It actually was counterproductive, I suspect they are actually more in love now than before," Varys frowned, knowing he had failed.

A knot grew in Tyrion's stomach, he felt uncomfortable. "In love you say?"

Varys nodded, "I don't know if they were before, but it looks that they are now," he motioned to them upfront talking and laughing.

"It seems we are only left with two possible options, one being leave them be, which could possibly mean the unravelling of everything we've built, just because she became a lovesick puppy for this northman," Tyrion said sternly, "No, I will not allow it."

Varys asked, "The second option?"

"We find another way to tear them apart, don't get me wrong, I like Jon Snow, but not with my Queen."

Varys began to sense a possible underlying reason Tyrion might have for wanting them to separate. Something he had suspected before, but never really thought about it until now. "Oh, I see now," Varys scoffed.

"What?"

"Do you think you really have a chance with her?"

"What? I don't know what you are talking about," Tyrion said clearing his throat, looking away.

"Yes, you have just confirmed my suspicions," Varys laughed. "So, tell me which is it? What is making you want to tear them apart, their relationship causing a problem from our cause because the Queen would become blinded by her love for Jon Snow or you just being jealous of him?"

Tyrion face became flushed, he didn't what to say. "Don't be embarrassed, we all love her, just not like you love her," Varys said, "And don't worry either, I will still help you, tear them apart that is, if I feel that is what needs to be done, I've tried forcing my hand, now I am just going to sit back, optimistically and see if this could actually work."

Tyrion turned to him, "Could we keep this between us?"

"Of course," Varys smiled.

They had arrived in White Harbor in the morning, and they started riding for Winterfell as soon as everything was unloaded, it was beginning become dark. So, Daenerys decided it was time to make camp in a nearby field. It didn't take long considering she had her very large army make all the tents, Daenerys had her tent built in the middle of the field. The thousands of other tents surrounding hers. The dragons landed next to the camp, and three of them laid down. Once everything was situated, Jon and Daenerys were walking about the large camp, going to Daenerys' tent. "Tell me about Winterfell," she asked warmly.

"Winterfell," Jon said thinking fondly of his home, "It's not the biggest castle in Westeros, especially compared to Dragonstone, a lot colder too, but it's great."

"It sounds nice," She stated, "Can't wait to see it."

They had reached their destination, her tent. They stopped in front of it, "Well, I will see you in the morning," Jon said bowing.

"Where are you going?"

Jon looked up, confused, "Um, my tent?"

"This is your tent," She said pointing to her tent, "I didn't have my men build you another one."

"I'm confused," Jon said scratching his head, "This your tent, it's the biggest."

"Jon," She said softly, stepping close to him, "What do you have to be confused about? This is our tent."

"Oh,"

"I thought you wanted to be serious?"

"I do."

"Well then why are you confused? Here I am, being serious, remember when I said, You are Mine?" she said laughing.

"Okay, okay I get it, we are sharing a tent, you just surprised me."

"Well," She said opening the tent, "You coming in?"

"Yeah, I will," Jon said, "But I need to find Ser Davos first, have to speak to him."

Daenerys made a pouty face, Jon smiled walking in close to her, "Don't worry," He said placing a kiss on her lips, "I'll be back, soon."

Daenerys grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze, "Fine, but be quick."

"I will," he said letting go of her hand, and they left each other. After spending sometime, looking for Davos around camp, he decide just to go to his tent. Once he found it, he walked in to see him sitting on the floor next to his bedroll, reading a book.

"Your grace," He said standing up, and greeting him.

"Hello, Davos," He said smiling.

"Do you need something?"

"No, I don't need anything, just need to talk to you."

"About?"

"Queen Daenerys, what do you think of her?"

Davos smirked, "I asked you that same question sometime ago, you remember?"

"Yes, I do, now I am asking you."

"What do I think of Queen Daenerys," He said stroking his beard. "Well, I think we would make a fine Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, provided she has the right people around her, people that will keep her from the wrong things, she is a Targaryen, so she has those certain, I don't know, burn them all, tendencies, but that's if she even makes it to the throne, a lot of things stand in her way, night king and his army namely, oh and the current Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, Cersei, but obviously you care for her because it seems you've spent a lot of time with her, and a lot of time with her in the sack, but if I may your grace, why do you ask me about her now?"

"Well, Davos I'm not sure what to do, our relationship is getting pretty serious-"

"You're thinking of marrying her?" Davos said surprised.

"I mean, we have never talked about it, but I'd be lying if I said I've never thought about it."

"Then is it serious, you came here ask me about marriage?" Jon nodded, "If you have the opportunity to marry her, I would strongly advise that you take it, for one you should because I can tell that you love her, and two, hell, because I've never heard of a northern bastard marrying a powerful southern queen," Davos laughed, "You'd be making history!" They both laughed for several seconds, "And plus, politically, it works out great for the both of you, she gets support of the north for her claim to the throne, and you get to King of the Seven Kingdoms, provided you win the throne, and to get to even get a chance to capture the throne you first have to find a way to defeat the night king," he said finishing.

This conversation gave Jon a lot to think about, he was glad he came to Davos. He had become a capable advisors these past few months. "Thanks, Davos, I really needed this, see you in the morning," Davos nodded, smiling. Jon turned and left, then he made his made his way back to Daenerys' tent. Once he found his way back to it, he walked in see Daenerys lying on the huge bedroll, asleep. He smiled, then removed his outerwear, and his boots, and curled up next to her, going to sleep.

The next day, at the crack of dawn, work began to clean everything up so they could make it to Winterfell today. It took about the same amount of time, that it took to put everything up, to take it down. They were back on the road, in same formation as yesterday. Jon and Daenerys in front, everyone else behind them. Daenerys looked up at her children in the air, then she turned to Jon.

"Jon?"

"Yes, my Queen?"

"Do remember when I landed Drogon near you, and you touched him?"

"How could I forget? I will probably never forget that moment for the rest of my life."

"What made you want to touch him?" She inquired.

"I am not sure, I just felt like it was the right thing to do in the moment, I guess, I am glad I did it," He said.

"Well, he liked you that's for sure."

"You think so?"

"Yes, I know so, I have always been the only one who could ever interact with them, although I think Tyrion did release the chains off of Rhaegal and Viserion in Meereen, but didn't even have to touch them though, besides that, only you and I have touched them, you should feel special," she laughed.

"I do,"

"It is kind of strange though, I've always thought that the only people who could interact with dragons were Targaryens," She said, then a thought raced into her head. " _What if? No, that's impossible."_ She quickly dismissed the thought from her brain.

"That is weird, considering I am not a Targaryen," Jon said sarcastically, dancing right over the truth.

"Yeah, weird."

They were reaching Winterfell, so close they could see the castle over the hill. Jon laughed, "Home at last."

* * *

 **Phew, I just wrote that whole thing in one sitting, I need sleep. I will try to get chap 5 out as soon as I can, over this longer weekend was I able to power thru and get a hand full of chapters out but now I got shit going on. Busy week. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo, Chapter 5, this one's a dusey, took me several hours to write, it's also the longest thing I've ever written. Enjoy.**

* * *

As they drew closer to Winterfell, Sansa sent out some bannermen to receive them. "Greetings," one of them said. Jon acknowledged him, and then they led: Jon, Daenerys, Davos, Jorah, Varys, Tyrion, and Missandei into Winterfell. The armies were to break camp outside the castle, Greyworm wished to stay with his men, so he would stay outside the castle. Missandei wished to join him, but he forbade it. Sansa, Arya, and Bran waited for Jon inside Winterfell's gates, the northern lords were also present. They watched Daenerys suspiciously, they did not trust her. When Jon entered the castle on his horse, and Arya made eye contact with him, their eyes began to well with tears. Jon disembarked his horse and was immediately met with hug from Arya.

"I've missed you brother," Arya sobbed into his shoulder.

"I've missed you too, It's been far too long," Jon said wiping his tears away.

When he let go of Arya, he saw Sansa wheeling Bran over to him. "Bran," Jon said embracing him.

Bran returned his embrace, "Hello, Jon."

He then briefly hugged Sansa, then introduced the people he brought with him. "Ah, sorry, Bran, Sansa, Arya, This is Queen Daenerys Targaryen," Motioning to her.

They bowed to her, "Hello, it's so nice to finally meet you all, I've heard so much about you all," she smiled.

"Jon,"

Jon turned around to see Sam standing there, "Sam!" They also had a short embrace, "I didn't know you were here."

"He arrived a few days ago," Sansa told him.

"Oh, okay."

Then three dragons flew over the castle, screeching as they did, everyone fell to their knees covering their heads. Except for Daenerys, and her people, even Jon was surprised, even after spending a lot of time around them.

Jon then took some time to introduce everyone, after everyone was properly introduced. Sansa pulled Jon aside, "Sansa?"

"Jon, we need to talk."

"Okay,"

Daenerys watched as Jon walked off with her, she frowned, unhappy that he was leaving her. She had hoped he would stay near her, while in she was in Winterfell.

Sansa took him to the great hall, the room was currently unoccupied, so they could talk privately. "Sansa, what is it? What could be so important? I should get back to Queen Daenerys."

"She is exactly why I need to talk to you,"

"Why?"

"Jon, she is a Targaryen, You realized they are not very well liked around here?"

"I know, but what was I supposed to do? Leave her at Dragonstone, no, Sansa, she is going to help us fight the night king, we finally have a chance with her armies and her dragons, I did what I thought was right, for our people, her support of the north is important," Jon said.

"The northern lords will not like it," Sansa said, sighing.

"The northern lords can get over it, we will die without her, they all swore loyalty to us, what are they going to do? Rebel?" Jon laughed.

"For your sake, I hope you can change their minds, specifically Lord Royce, you will have to speak with them tonight, at the feast."

"Feast? What feast?"

"The issue with the Targaryen Queen aside, I am happy to see you brother," She said smiling placing her hand on his shoulder, "I thought I'd throw a little party for you, to celebrate your return, but mostly so you can make your case."

"Thanks, I guess," Jon said scratching the back of his head.

"Don't mention it,"

Sansa then turned to leave him, but then Jon said, "Hey Sansa," she turned back to look at him, "I don't know if you know this, but my relationship with Daenerys is fairly serious, so I need to, you know… share a room with her, at night."

"Please, Jon I am not an idiot, as soon as I heard you had bent the knee, I knew exactly what was going on, I've already had a room prepared for you."

"Hehe, thanks," She nodded, and then left him.

Jon took a deep breath, walking along the tables in the great hall running his fingers along them as he walked. " _Winterfell," He thought, "So good to be back."_ Jon had several pleasant memories here, and a lot of unpleasant ones too. Lady Catelyn never treated him with respect, and he understood to a certain degree. Ned brought back a son with him from war, a son that was not her's. She must have felt betrayed. But he didn't think he deserved such disrespect. He wasn't a Stark, so he didn't expect to treated with one, but he would've liked to have felt a certain sense of belonging. Something he never got from Catelyn, luckily, he found great comfort in his relationships with Robb and Arya specifically. They made him feel like family, and he also felt like he was wanted around them. Not to mention Ned Stark, the man Jon believed to be his father. In a sense, he was, at least his real father. He raised him, Jon always wanted to be him, in a way he has. He may not look like him physically, but the way he carries himself, the clothes he wears. In that sense, Jon Snow is a spitting image of Ned Stark. He decided he had spent too much time in the great hall deep in thought. It was time for him to find Daenerys, he shouldn't have abandoned her in the first place, she'd never been here before. He found her in the courtyard talking with Missandei, no one else was in the courtyard he was surprised not to see Jorah, Tyrion, or Varys. They must have been walking around the castle. When she saw him approaching her. She merely glanced at him, he frowned. "My Queen?"

"Jon,"

"Is something wrong?"

"Only that you left me," She making a sour face, "I don't know where I am."

"I am sorry, I am here now," Jon said taking her hand, "Why don't you let me show you ladies around the castle?"

Daenerys smirked, squeezing his hand, "Alright,"

Jon led them around the castle, showing them the Godswood, the great hall, the sept, and lastly the crypts. In the crypts, Jon pointed to Ned Stark's statue, "My father," then to Rickard Stark, "My grandfather," next motioning to Brandon Stark, "My uncle," lastly point to Lyanna Stark, "My aunt."

Daenerys frowned, thinking of what she thought her brother did to her, "I hate what Rhaegar did to her, that was so unlike him,"

"Yeah, well, it's all in the past now, Robert Baratheon started a war over it though," Jon sighed.

"Started a war?" Missandei asked.

"Yes, Robert's Rebellion they called it, because Rhaegar kidnapped my aunt Lyanna-"

"Let's not speak any more of this?" Daenerys asked.

"Okay, yeah, we should be getting back anyway."

They made their way back to the courtyard, Missandei left them to go to the guest hall where her room was. Jon and Daenerys walked arm in arm walking toward their room, "They are having a feast tonight."

"Really? That's nice."

"Well, I am supposed to make my case for you, at the feast, for the northern lords, Why I bent the knee."

"Why do you need to appease them?"

"Well, they have sworn to the Starks, but if we want them to stay loyal I need to kind of ease their minds about you, I guess so they don't think you are going to burn them."

Daenerys scoffed, "Please, I wouldn't waste dragonfire on sorry people like that, they shouldn't need convincing, they should go along with ever their King commands."

"I haven't commanded them to do anything, besides I am not their king anymore, I bent the knee remember?."

"If you think you don't have any power over these people you are not seeing the bigger picture, technically, yes you renounced your title as king when you bent the knee to me, But I am queen, the rightful heir to the Iron Throne, I could legitimize you-"

"What?" Jon said, stopping walking.

"I was going to say I could legitimize you, name you Jon Stark, that goes much better with Targaryen anyway, than Snow."

"What? Are you talking about?"

"Jon, why do you confuse so easily? Alliances are best sealed with marriage."

Jon was shaken, "You want to get married?"

"You haven't thought about it? Why am I the one always being serious about our relationship? It was your idea in the first place," Daenerys said giggling.

"Daenerys, of course I've thought about it, but I didn't think it would actually happen."

"Why not?"

"Because I am a bastard."

"I just told you I would _legitimize_ you, you would no longer be a bastard, are you even listening to me?"

"Can we just get in our room so we can take about this in private?" Jon said softly, as some guards past by them.

"Fine," she said.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, once the reached the room they immediately walked in. Daenerys was first to speak once the door was shut, "Okay Jon what is your-"

She couldn't finish because Jon embraced her, locking lips. She returned his advances, Jon pulled away, "You know I love you right?" She nodded quickly, "Of course I want to marry you," Jon finished, kissing her again.

Daenerys was made very happy by his decision, it was her who pulled away next, "Then married will shall be," she said with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, The Hound and Gendry were drawing close to Winterfell, they had been on a different ship than the rest of the group which had caused them to be delayed in arriving. They were riding together on horseback. "What the fuck did I do to get stuck with you again?" Sandor grunted.

Gendry frowned, "We weren't on the same boat as everyone else, and plus our captain was drunk, which caused him to go in the wrong direction for several miles while at sea, sorry you got stuck with me though, but it's not my fault."

"It may not be your fault that I here right now, with you, but it is your fault that you're so fucking boring," he looked at him, "Do a dance or something, can you juggle?" The Hound laughed loudly, taking a swig from his wineskin.

"Seven hells, you are an asshole, not to mention you lost my hammer."

"If you had made a more proper weapon I wouldn't have needed to toss it aside, aren't you a blacksmith anyway? Fucking make another one, we talked about complaining beyond the wall, It's fucking annoying, Do you really want to keep testing me?"

Gendry was silent for several moments, "You didn't need to leave it there at least."

"Why don't you go back for it? We are not there yet, there is still time to turn back," He scoffed.

"Are you always like this?"

"Most the time."

"Well, we've still got sometime before we reach Winterfell, why don't we just ride in silence the rest of the way? Since you hate me so bad?"

The Hound frowned, "If I hated you, trust me you would know, but don't get me wrong, I am all for no more words coming out of that mouth of yours, unless you are going to start to juggle, I am seriously bored as fuck, never liked long rides on horseback, nothing to kill."

Gendry laughed, " _Maybe we can be friends" he thought,_ "Even if I could juggle, what would I juggle? There is nothing here to use."

"How about some of those fucking teeth in that mouth? Mind if I knock a couple out with my fist?"

Gendry frowned again, " _Perhaps not."_

* * *

It was nearly time for the Stark feast, the tables were lined end to end food and drink. The Stark table was perpendicular in relation to the other two tables, which were parallel to each other. Sam had been looking for Jon, he found him walking a top the ramparts, he approached him. "Jon?"

He turned to him, "Hello Sam," Jon said warmly.

"Jon Snow, always the brooding type, deep in thought?"

Jon smirked, "You know me so well."

"What is on your mind?"

"Daenerys and I are now planning on getting married, we've only recently decided, so you are the first to know, Daenerys also informed me that she want's to legitimize me, that is the part I am mainly thinking about, I've no problem with marrying her, I love her, but.. I don't know."

Sam tried not to frown, but it was difficult. This news has now changed his plans on when to tell Jon about his heritage. He may need to tell him, if Jon was legitimized he may lose his birthright to the throne, he was the rightful heir. But did he want the throne?

"Oh really? That's big news," Sam said surprised, "You once refused being legitimized before, when Stannis offered it to you, you going to refuse again?"

"I'm not sure, like I said before, being Jon Stark was one of the first things I remembered wanting, and Daenerys could give that to me,"

"What about being King? You never really wanted to be in a position of leadership, yet it seems you always end up in the position, except this time, provided you and Daenerys win the throne, Jon, you would be King of the Seven Kingdoms? You ready for that?"

"I don't know, I wasn't ready for being Lord Commander, or being King in the North, But I am neither of those things now, maybe that's for the best."

Sam needed to talk to Bran, "Well, Jon, whatever you decide, I hope you know I support you."

Jon nodded, and Sam back to him, again Sam found himself hurrying to Bran's room. There was still no need for a knock, essentially barging in his room, "Bran, Jon plans on marrying Daenerys and she wants to legitimize him!"

Bran turned to him, actually showing emotion in his face, surprised, "What? This changes everything, Sam we must tell him, now"

"What if we don't?"

"Sam there is no room for arguing this time, we are telling him."

"Bran, even though Jon is technically not your brother by blood, don't you still consider him your brother?" Bran nodded, "This is something that Jon has wanted his entire life, he always wanted to be a Stark, he always wanted to be one of you, this is his chance, he can be a Stark."

"He is not a Stark, he is a Targaryen, and he must know, now, go get him, I will not let his chances for the throne be dashed this way, he doesn't want it, that is his choice, but he must be given that choice," Bran said sternly.

Sam was at a loss for words, deep down he wanted to protect his friend, but Bran was right. Sam found Jon in the same place as he was before, "Jon,"

"Sam, back already?"

"Jon, Bran and I need to talk to you, now, preferably,"

Jon frowned, "Is this serious?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

Jon nodded, and then he followed Sam back to Bran's room, they entered, "Jon, we've something very important to discuss with you," Bran said.

"What is this about?" Jon inquired, sitting on the edge of Bran's bed.

"Do you know how I have become the Three Eyed Raven?"

"Yes but I haven't the slightest idea what that means."

"That is what everyone says, let me explain, I now have the ability to see things, things that happened in the past, I can see things that are happening now, I know that is confusing, but please listen, it is one hundred percent real, sometime ago now, I was being trained by the Three Eyed Raven before me, and he took back in time to the Tower of Joy, a place that Ned Stark went after the battle of the trident, he was going to there to retrieve his beloved sister Lyanna Stark, who he believed had been kidnapped by Rhaegar Targaryen, a common misconception, it is not true, Rhaegar and Lyanna ran off together and they were in love, Lyanna was there in the tower, Rhaegar had left her there whilst he went of to the battle of the trident, where he would die, killed by Robert Baratheon, Lyanna was protected by none other than Ser Arthur Dayne and another Targaryen man, Ned Stark had brought a hand full of men including Howland Reed, They were able to slay the other Targaryen man, but Arthur Dayne killed them all, he would have killed Ned if not for Howland Reed, who stabbed him in the neck from behind, After he was defeated Ned ran up into the tower, in the tower he found his sister lying in a bed, covered in blood, she had just given birth, and would be the cause her death, but before she died, she gave birth to a baby boy, and that boy was you, Jon," Jon's eyes went wide, "You are not my father, Ned's son, you are the child of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, also you are a true born Targaryen, Sam discovered a old maester's notes, he had wed them in a secret ceremony in Dorne, You have never been a bastard, Jon, Your real name is Aegon Targaryen, and you are the rightful heir to the Iron Throne."

The room was completely silent for several minutes, Jon was taking it all in.

"And you saw this, all of this, in a vision?" Jon asked, Bran nodded.

Jon didn't what to think, what to know, everything he had ever thought about himself was a lie, he wasn't a bastard. He was a true born Targaryen, " _Targaryen, Shit, Dany, what? Doesn't this make me.. She is my aunt, and I am her nephew."_ The thought sent shivers down his spine, " _Seven hells, I fucked my aunt, several times, and now she wants to marry me? What am I going to do? What can I tell her, should I tell her? I am so confused."_ Jon put his head in his hands, shaking his head, he began to cry. He felt hopeless, "Wh..Why? Why did Ned do this to me?" Jon said crying.

Sam hated to see his friend in pain, and helplessly confused, he put his hand on his shoulder, "He did it to protect you, Jon, he knew that Robert would have killed you if he knew what you were."

Jon looked up at him, knowing he was right. Jon shook his head, wiping his tears away, "What am I supposed to do now?"

Sam took a knee so he could look him in the eyes, "I am not sure Jon, but you can do whatever you want, claim the throne, don't, it's your decision, But you do realize you have a better claim to the throne Daenerys right? You are Rhaegar's son, he was the eldest son, therefore you are next in line, if you do claim it, I hope you know Daenerys won't like it, or don't tell her, this information doesn't even have to leave this room."

"It doesn't?"

"No, all Bran and I wanted to do was give you a choice, we had to tell you, because you had to know, but now that you know, the information is yours to keep or spread, you don't have to tell anyone, if you don't we won't."

Jon didn't know what to do, he could keep his secret? and become a Stark like he has always wanted, and try to forget his true identity. But could he go on with relationship with Daenerys? Knowing that they are related?

"And remember Jon, Targaryen's have been interbreeding for centuries, if you truly do love Daenerys, and she loves you, know that she probably won't have a problem with you being related to her, provided you don't take the throne from her, but it's up to you to decide if you are okay with having a relationship with her knowing that she is your aunt," Bran stated.

Was Jon okay with marrying his aunt? He did love her, was that enough to see past her being his aunt? He wasn't sure it was, at least not yet, but he would definitely need to decide, soon. But was he the kind of person to break her heart? After everything that has happened, he wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her, she saved him. Could he betray her in that way after she risked life and limb just to save him and his group. So many questions, and Jon had no answers for any of them. He didn't even know if he would have the strength to face Daenerys now, much less look her in the eye, after what he had just learned.

"Jon, The feast is going to start soon," Sam said.

Jon sighed, he considered not going, but couldn't just not show up. He had to keep up appearances. He stood up from the bed, and took a deep breath, "Not a single word of this to anyone," They nodded, "At least until I can figure out what to do."

Jon had a lot to think about.

* * *

 **Yo, that took a long time.**

 **I can't believe that I had completely forgot about the Hound and Gendry, I had thought about them when I started the outline for this chapter. And I realized I had to have them have a reunion with Arya, so I apologize for me having to shoehorn them into the mix without having mentioning them before. But I had too, I would hate to gloss over that special moment that will undoubtedly be a great scene in the tv show. See ya next chapter, leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo, it's me again.**

 **Chapter 6.**

* * *

Jon's ears bad began to ring as soon as he left Bran's room, he felt like he was walking in slow motion. He was getting ready to have to face all the people he didn't want to see right now. Specifically, Daenerys, he didn't know what to say to her, he knew she was going to want to talk to him. He prayed she didn't any affection right now, Jon got nauseous just thinking about it. But he did just tell her he wanted to marry her, could he just break it off?

Jon was walking next to Sam, who was wheeling Bran. They were nearing the great hall, "Jon, How are you holding up?" Sam asked.

"If I am being completely honest-"

"Which you are actually, all the time,"

Jon couldn't help but smile, "I was trying to say that I am not holding up well," Jon felt like he was in a fog. "I've been so confused in my life, even when I was deciding whether to let the wildings through the wall, I was a hard decision but I was able to make it with ease, now, right now, I have no idea what to do."

"Jon, do you love her?"

"Yes, I believe I do."

"Then what is there to talk about? You love her, you're related, so what? Jaime and Cersei have been doing the same thing, but worse, they are brother and sister. That is like you and Sans-" Jon held his hand up. "You and Daenerys didn't know you were related when you met, when you fell in love, you didn't know, What does this really change?"

"Um.. She's my aunt?"

"Yes, she is your aunt, but if you love her, don't just walk away from her, no one is going to riot if you have sex with your aunt."

"Well, I..uh."

Sam looked at him, surprised, "You have already had sex with her?"

"Yeah, more than once."

"Gods," Sam laughed, "You don't mess around."

"I guess not," Jon chuckled, running his hands through his hair.

The three of them reached the great hall, the room was full of people, people sitting down, and people standing up. Tables were lined with all kinds of food and drink. The room was lit only by the several torches that placed on the walls, and the fireplace behind the Stark table was also lit. The room grew silent when Jon entered the room, Sam and Bran in toe. Everyone turned to him, near the back of the room, at the Stark table. Jon acknowledged the northern lords at their table, to the right of the Stark table. His chair in the middle of the table, empty, Daenerys was sitting to the right of where he would sit, next to her was Arya, Bran would sit next to Sansa, and she was sitting next to Jon. Jon noticed that Daenerys had five Unsullied standing behind her, he thought that she may have asked them here because was uncomfortable around the Northmen, which made sense. Tyrion watched Jon walk into the room, he frowned when he saw him. Tyrion had come to terms with the realization that Daenerys would never love him, because she had Jon. He wanted to believe that he was over it, but deep down he wasn't. He was sitting near Varys, Jorah, and Missandei, they were sitting at the table to Daenerys' left. Daenerys was trying to make eye contact with Jon, but he avoided her eyes. Jon sat down in his chair, and Sam rolled Bran to his place. Then Sam went and sat down by Gilly. As soon as Jon was seated the eating began.

Jon was trying not to look at Daenerys, and she noticed. She turned to him, and frowned, "Jon, Is something wrong?"

Jon was looking down at the floor, and cleared his throat, "I-uh, nothing, I'm fine."

She grabbed his right hand, "Why did you just lie to me? Look at me, look at me Jon."

Jon turned his face to her, he hadn't looked at her since he learned about his Targaryen blood, until now. He didn't know what kind of face he was making. Based upon Daenerys frowning, his facial expression must not have been sending good messages.

Arya noticed what was going on next to her, she was able to get Sansa's attention to let her know what was going on. Sansa looked at them, and frowned. She turned to Bran, "Bran, do you know anything about why Jon would be acting weird right now?" Sansa whispered.

Bran slowly turned to her, "Sansa, there are things happening right now that you cannot be told about, at least not right now," Bran said, motioning to her food, "You should eat and ignore them."

Sansa crossed her arms across her chest, "Fine, don't tell me."

Daenerys was still looking at Jon, he was trying not to meet her eyes. "Why are you acting this way? Did something happen? What is going on?"

Jon stood silent, Lord Royce stopped eating, when he noticed Jon and Daenerys. He nudged Lord Glover, as if to make him see. They began to mutter words after amongst themselves.

"I just can't, I can't right now," Jon said turning away from her, shaking his head.

"Jon, you are worrying me,"

"I'm okay," He said looking her in the eyes, "Really, I'm fine, I just need some time, I'll..I'll talk to you later about it," Taking her hand and squeezing it.

She nodded, "Okay," Giving him a warm smile.

Lord Royce stood up, his chair squeaking was it slid back, everyone stopped, the room was now silent, he walked into the middle of the room. Jon turned to him, "Lord Royce,"

He acknowledged Jon, "When you told us of your intentions of leaving for Dragonstone," he motioned to the northern lords. "We advised you against it, yet you went, nevertheless, because you wanted to sway the Targaryen Queen to help us, and it seems you have, considering that she is here, now. But we have not been swayed, we do not trust her, her dragons fly over this castle as we speak, they may fly down and burn us at any moment-"

"They will not," Daenerys said simply, "They will not burn any of you, unless I tell them too."

The room began to loudly murmur amongst themselves, "You have not only brought Targaryen into Winterfell, but also a Targaryen that threatens us! Your father would be outraged!" Royce raised his voice.

Jon stood up, hitting his hand on the table, spilling some wine that was on the table, "Don't you dare speak of him, leave him out of this!" he paused. "It makes no difference what she is, Yes. She is a Targaryen, but she is going to help us fight the army of dead, surely, I don't need to remind you all of the threat that is coming for us all, without her, We. Will. Die." Daenerys looked up at him, "I don't care, if you don't trust her, I don't care if don't like her, I don't care what you think of her, She is here, and this is how it is, You are in no danger, get over it." Jon said sternly, sitting down.

The room was so quiet, you could almost hear Jon's deep breathing after he was done speaking. Lord Royce still stood in the middle of the room, " We all swore loyalty to House Stark, and we will not break faith, but I thank the gods, old and new, that you bent the knee, because after this war, if we survive, you will no longer be the King in the North," He looked at Sansa, as he walked back to his place.

Sansa uncomfortably shifted in her chair, "I am already not your King," Jon said, "I'm done here," he stormed out of the room.

Sometime later, Jon went back to the crypts, he stood in front of his mother, Lyanna, "All this time, you, were the last person I expected, moth-"

"What?"

Jon heard Arya's voice, he quickly turned to her, "What are you doing here?"

"I followed you, what were you just saying?"

Jon waved his hand, "Don't worry about it."

"Jon, I heard what you said, why would you say that? Why was she the last person you expected? And what were you getting ready to say at the end?" she said stepping close to him.

Jon scratched his beard, "Well, because I know you, I know there is no way you would stop bothering me about this," She nodded, "This is not the way I wanted you to find out."

"What?"

Jon stepped closer to her, he took her hands, "I-uh, Lyanna Stark is my mother, Ned Stark is not my father, Rhaegar Targaryen is my father, he didn't rape her, they ran away together and got married, Rhaegar got her pregnant. He was killed at the Trident, and Lyanna died in after she had me, and my name is not Jon, my real name is Aegon Targaryen. Your father brought me home, passing me off as his bastard because he knew Robert would kill me if he knew, I am not your brother," he said quickly as if it hurt him to say the words.

Arya was speechless for a moment, but she found her words, "No, nothing will change the fact you are my brother, you will always be Jon to me," she smiled.

They hugged, "Thanks, Arya, I needed to hear that."

They separated, "Does Sansa know?" He shook his head, "Are you going to tell her?"

"Aye, soon, but I need to talk to someone else first."

Arya smirked, "How do you think she is going take it?"

"How did you-"

Arya grinned, and walked away.

Jon went to his room, he knew she would be there, he nodded to the Unsullied standing guard. When the door opened Daenerys quickly looked to the door, seeing Jon made a smirk creep onto her face, "What took you so long?"

Jon shrugged, "I had to visit someone before I came here," she was sitting on the edge of the bed, Jon went and knelt so he could look her in the eyes. "But that's beside the point, I am here now."

He took her hands, "You plan on telling me what was wrong with you at the feast?" Daenerys inquired, her head cocked to the side.

"Aye, I believe I will," He paused. "Before I came to the feast, Sam brought me to Bran's room, where I was told something, when Bran was north of the wall, he became the Three Eyed Raven, Which means he came see things that happened in the past, and things that are happening now. Well, at some point he went back to when Ned Stark, went to the Tower of Joy, where Ned's sister Lyanna Stark was being held, he believed that she was being held there against her will by Rhaegar Targaryen, as everyone else in the Seven Kingdoms did, but she was not, Rhaegar and Her ran away together to Dorne, where they got married, he didn't kidnap her or rape her, they loved each other. When Ned found his sister in the tower, she had just given birth to Rhaegar's child, a baby boy. His name was Aegon Targaryen," Daenerys gasped, knowing what he was about to say, "I am that child, Daenerys."

"You're the son of my brother, Rhaegar Targaryen?" he nodded solemnly, "Well, then I guess I really don't need to legitimize you then," she laughed.

Jon shook his head, and stood up, "What? You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"Well for one, I am your nephew," he scoffed.

"And?" she said with a raise of an eyebrow. "You think I care that you are related to me? That's why you acted so rude to me at dinner? Don't be ridiculous. Jon, I always believed that I would end up marrying by brother, especially after we thought we were the last Targaryens." She stood up, stepping in close to him. "You being my nephew, means absolutely nothing to me. Don't get me wrong I am surprised, and even more now we need to married, considering you now have a better claim to the throne than I do."

"You are taking this way better than I had thought, I expected you to react completely differently."

"How so?"

"First of all, I expected you to be a lot angrier about me having a better claim than me, and secondly, I fully expected for us to break it off."

"Is that what you wanted to happen?" she said softly, he hurt her feelings.

"No, of course not," he said taking her hands again, "That's what took me so long."

"Did you really think, I would just stop loving you because of this? I loved you when you were a bastard, and I love you now, I love you Regardless of what you are. Do you understand?" Jon's heart skipped a beat, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, he was prepared for a completely different conversation.

He nodded sharply, "Yeah, I get it, I love you too."

* * *

 **There's chapter 6, 7 coming soon.**

 **Leave a review if you feel so inclined.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo, it's ya boi again.**

 **Oh yeah and chapter 7. Prepare for some heavy adult themes, I felt it was necessary for the story that I want to tell.**

* * *

As Jon and Daenerys confessed their love for each other yet again, they also yet again shared a night of passion. During the ordeal, as Jon began to reach his limit, Daenerys felt him leaving. She decided to wrap her legs around him, forcing him to stay. All the other times they had shared the bed. Jon had been leaving early just as force of habit. Daenerys wanted to atleast try, as their relationship grew she had fell deeply in love with him. In this moment, she wanted nothing more than to have a child with him. She knew what that witch had told her, and she prayed to whoever would listen. Just this once, All she wanted was there to be a chance, but she had bled several days ago. Afterwards they lay on the bed, Jon lying on his back, and Daenerys resting her head on his chest. A heavy pelt covering both of their lower regions. She was gently caressing his scars on his chest, "We've never really talked about this," she said.

"About what?"

"You being stabbed to death," She said sitting up so she could look him in the eyes.

"What is there to talk about? I was betrayed by the only people I thought I could trust, _My Brothers of the Night's Watch,"_ he said as if it pained him to utter it. "I did the only thing I thought I could do, I let the wildings through the wall, instead of leaving them to die, just to become more pawns of the army of the dead, no other Lord Commander had done this before. Because what I did, a handful of my men, thought it would be fruitful to kill to me. But one of my loyal friends, retrieved the wildings, and brought them to Castle Black to overthrow the mutineers. And Ser Davos convinced Melissandre to attempt to revive me, obviously she was successful."

"I am so sorry," she said hugging him.

He returned her embrace, "It's alright, can we just not talk about it anymore?"

"Of course, what do you want to talk about then?" She was now resting her head on his shoulder, her arms still wrapped around him.

Jon decided to be blunt, "How about last night when you thought it was a good idea to.. I don't know. Lock me in when I began to finish?"

She smirked, she was waiting for him to ask her about this, "Isn't it obvious?"

"No, in fact it's not. Why don't you explain it to me?"

"I wanted you to stay, because I want another child," she placed her hand on his cheek, "With you," she said softly.

Jon's heart began to race, "Don't you think this is a bad time? What if you do get pregnant? Do you forget about the threat that we face?"

"Jon, I bled a couple days ago, hopefully I will get pregnant. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my days with you, and a little boy or girl at our side, We will defeat the Night King together, then we'll take King's Landing, so we can take our rightful place as rulers of this land."

Jon felt as if he was about cry, he had never thought he would ever father his own children. Initially, Jon was upset about what Daenerys did, but now after what she just told him. He was happy. He had never felt such strong feelings about someone, it was never like this with Ygritte. Jon did love her, very much. He felt a different kind of love for Daenerys. He chuckled, "A little boy or girl does sound pretty good right about now."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jaime and Bronn had arrived at Winterfell, they were met by Tyrion. "Brother, Bronn, it is good to see both of you," Tyrion said warmly, then he looked behind them, "Although, I do not see any Lannister forces behind you."

"Yeah," Jaime said sighing, "About that."

"They aren't coming," Bronn said bluntly.

"What?" Tyrion gasped.

"Cersei has betrayed you," Jaime said.

Tyrion pinched the bridge of his nose, "This. Is. Not. Good."

Bronn laughed, "No shit, I could have told you that."

Tyrion grunted, "We have to have a meeting, now."

An hour later, Jon and Daenerys' camp, Jaime, Bronn, Sam, Lyanna Mormont and the Northern lords were gathered in the great hall. The tables were still present from the night before and everyone was sitting where they were at the feast. But Jaime and Bronn stood in the middle of the room, Tyrion stood up and walked in front of the Stark table. "Jaime, could you tell our Queen what you told me?"

He nodded, "Cersei has betrayed you, she will not be bringing any of the Lannister forces north, instead she plans to keep them in King's Landing. At least until the fighting begins in the north, then she plans to take back the lands that you have taken, with the remaining Lannister forces. And Euron Greyjoy did not retreat to the Iron Islands, Cersei sent him to Essos to retrieve the Golden Company. Twenty thousand men and elephants, she bought with the money she got from Highgarden," he finished.

As Jaime was speaking Daenerys became enraged, getting more and more angry the more words came out of Jaime's mouth. Everyone else was stunned, Daenerys was first to break the silence. "This is an outrage, I will not stand for this," She glared at Tyrion, "Do you remember what I said I would do if Cersei betrayed us?"

Tyrion swallowed, "Yes, I do. I still must advise against it."

She looked to Jon, "Do we know when exactly the dead will get past the wall?"

"No, we don't," he responded.

"Enough time to deal with Cersei?"

"What?" Jorah stood up, "My Queen you can't be serious, we don't have time to march on King's Landing now,"

She looked at Jorah, "Who said anything about marching?"

Tyrion walked in front of Daenerys, "You cannot do this not now, you said you would wait until we dealt with with the army of the dead-"

"That was before I learned of her plotting with Euron Greyjoy, We can fly to King's Landing, kill her and all of her supporters, and fly back in time to fight the dead," she said sternly.

Jon placed his hand on her shoulder, making her turn to him, "We can deal with her after the war for the dawn, if we are even able to survive."

Daenerys was visibly calmed, "What if she marches on us?"

Jaime stepped up, "She won't, at least not until she has the golden company, then she might."

"How long until then?"

"I don't know, weeks."

"About Theon?" Jon asked, "Before we left Dragonstone, I spoke with him. He told me of his plans to save his sister Yara, and Euron is holding her captive. He could be useful."

"How? He has one ship, Euron has hundreds," Tyrion scoffed.

"The Greyjoy's are not a honorable house, they follow the strongest man, the next person in line doesn't matter to them. That's how Euron became the ruler, Theon was the heir, but he didn't want it, so he gave it so his sister. If he could find a way to defeat Euron, than rest of them would probably just follow him. And if he could do that, before they reach Essos, the golden company never reaches Westeros," Jon stated.

"But does he even know of Euron's plans to retrieve the golden company?" Daenerys asked.

"Probably not," Tyrion said.

"Does he have any idea where Euron is?" Jorah asked.

"I doubt he knows that either," Jon said.

"Then that plan leaves much to desired," Jaime laughed.

"I still say we fly to King's Landing," Daenerys said crossing her arms.

"I like that plan," Arya spoke up, causing everyone to look at her, "I'd actually like to go if this actually happens.

"What? No way are you flying a dragon to King's Landing," Jon said seriously.

"I wasn't planning on going alone anyway," Daenerys said.

"Can we just stop this now? We are not considering this," Tyrion said.

"In fact, we are," Daenerys responded.

"We cannot allow you take up such a dangerous mission," Jorah added.

"You all are here to advise me, but I make the final decision and I will do as I please, if I decided to do this. None of you could stop me," Daenerys said defiantly.

Jon grabbed her hand under the table, squeezing it, "You cannot do this," he said.

She looked at him like calm eyes, "Then what should we do? If we leave this unattended, and Cersei is at her full strength, and she attacks us. We cannot fight the dead and her at the same time. Something has to be done about this."

"I'll go to King's Landing and kill her," Arya stood up.

"Arya, enough with this. You are not going to King's Landing." Jon pointed at her, "You belong here, and you will stay here."

"Jon, she has changed. She is not the defenseless girl you knew all those years ago, I thought the same way when she came back, I was sorely mistaken." Sansa told him.

"I can take care of myself, Jon. I want to do this."

"If she was able to kill her, that would be ideal. But then what of Euron?" Tyrion said.

"We could ambush him when he returns to Westeros, the Golden Company is a mercenary army. They obey the person with the fullest pockets, their loyalties are with the person who pays the most. If the person who was paying them, isn't anymore, they would have no reason to fight us." Jorah stated.

"Although, wasn't the Golden Company built by Targaryen bastards? Would they possibly fight for me?" Daenerys inquired.

"I'd say it's possible, but I couldn't say for sure," Jorah said.

"If even if I let Arya go, what is she supposed do if she's successful? The capital will be in anarchy if their queen is killed. They would surely look to someone else to name ruler of the seven kingdoms." Jon said.

"Well, if Cersei was killed, Qyburn would be in charge as hand of the Queen." Jaime stated.

"Maybe, I should kill him too," Arya added.

"Honestly, I don't think you can even kill him, much less Cersei. She has the Mountain by her side at all time, and I don't know if you know this but he is kind of unstoppable," Jaime shrugged.

"He's right, the Mountain would be extremely difficult to defeat," Tyrion said.

Jon looked at Arya, "Then it's decided you are not going, I will not allow you to face such impossible odds."

Suddenly, the doors to the great hall flew open, the Hound strutting into the room. Gendry behind him, Arya looked at them and was shaken. She found herself leaving her mouth agape. "Sandor Clegane, good to see you've made it, you too Gendry." Jon stated warmly.

They both acknowledged him, "Got any chickens? I'm starving."

Jon looked taken back for a moment, then motioned to one of the guards nearby to get someone to fetch him something to eat. "Who is this again?" Daenerys whispered to Jon.

"Sandor 'The Hound' Clegane, he helped me beyond the wall, you don't remember him? He is pretty hard to forget." Jon whispered back to her.

Gendry was trying to make eye contact with Arya, but she was avoiding looking at him. The Hound fell down onto a bench next to the nearest table to him, "So, what you people talking about?" He asked loudly.

Jon was first to answer him, clearing his throat, "Well, we were just deciding against a trip to King's Landing-"

"What?" Sandor sat up, "Who's going to King's Landing?"

"I was," Arya said.

He glared at her, "Is that right? What the fuck for?"

"I want to kill the Queen," She responded sternly.

"Ooh, Trying to finish off the list of yours?" At this moment, a girl with a chicken leg on a plate walked into the room and offered to the Hound. Who happily took it off her hands, taking a large bite out of it.

Jon became confused, "List? What list?"

Bran sat up in his wheelchair, "It's a list of people she want's to kill."

The room then erupted in murmurings, Lyanna Mormont eagerly eyed Arya, as if she was inspired by her. Jon stood up, ending the loudness of the room, he turned to Arya. "You have a list, of people you want to murder?"

"Well, it's not a physical list," She quipped, "More like a list of people in my mind that I cross off as I kill them."

Jon was stunned, "See, I told you she's changed," Sansa said shrugging.

"Don't you know about my fucking brother? You'll never get past him." The Hound said taking another bite of the chicken leg.

"Before you barged in we thinking of a way past him actually," Daenerys said.

"Well," Sandor said with a mouth full of food, "I wasn't planning on killing him in King's Landing but, I guess that'll do."

"Really? You want to go with me?"

"Yeah, I do. Got a problem with that?"

"Not at all, actually," Arya smirked.

Jon was becoming irritated, "Have any of you been listening to me? You. are. not. Going."

"Jon, let her go," Daenerys said, "She has this 'Hound' character going with her, he seems capable. She will be safe."

"I'll go too," Gendry stood up. Arya looked at him, trying not to release a slight smirk.

"But, how are they even going to get into King's Landing? More importantly, the red keep?" Jorah asked.

Jon pointed at Jorah, "Great question. Arya, how are you going to get in?"

"Well, I was going to use Littlefinger's face," she muttered.

"What was that?"

"Another thing that has changed about our dear sister, she can wear dead people's faces. And act like them," Sansa answered.

Jon kept getting surprised by Arya's sudden abilities, and he didn't like it. "I am literally speechless, I have no response for that." He sat back in his chair.

"You can wear other people's faces?" Lyanna Mormont asked her.

"Yes, I can."

"How do you know that Cersei doesn't know that he is already dead? Or if she doesn't, why would she even want to see him?" Sam asked.

"Well, I don't know for sure that she doesn't know, but I was planning on, telling her as Littlefinger that he wanted to betray Sansa. And he wanted a reward of some kind for it.. I don't know. I hadn't thought that far ahead." She said scratching the back of her head.

"Again, another reason why I don't want you to go. You have no idea what you are doing."

"How about this," Sandor said, finishing his chicken leg, "I bring her to Cersei as my prisoner, wanting a reward. She'd better fucking receive us then."

"That's an idea," Tyrion said raising his eyebrows.

"So, you would ambush her once you had her alone?" Daenerys asked.

"Aye, that would work," Arya added.

Jon sighed, "I still don't like it."

"Jon, I appreciate your constant concern, but this needs to be done." Arya said.

"She'll be fine," Daenerys reassured him.

Jon didn't like her being in danger, but he realized this was important. He waved his hand, "Fine, let it be." He grunted.

"Fucking finally," The Hound said, standing up. "We leave tomorrow."

* * *

 **And there it is.**

 **8 coming to computer screen near you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo.**

 **If you've been waiting for all the reunions, here you go.**

 **Chapter 8.**

* * *

Early in the morning, Sandor, Arya, and Gendry prepared to leave for King's Landing. The three of them stood by their horses, Jon and Sansa approached them. "I still don't like this, but it needs to be done."

Arya stepped close to him, "Don't worry brother, I'll come back."

He hugged her, "I know."

They separated, he looked to Sandor, "Keep her safe."

He nodded, "She'll be fine."

Sansa stepped towards Sandor, "I never really thanked you for saving me, being nice to me, all those years ago."

Sandor snorted, "No need to thank me." He said with a wave of his hand.

"Well, I am grateful."

"You're welcome, I guess," Sandor said, mounting his horse.

Jon shook hands with Gendry, "Good luck." Gendry responded with a nod. He and Arya mounted their horses. Moments later their rode out of Winterfell, giving a slight wave as they left.

* * *

Jaime decided it was time to visit Bran, he didn't really know for what reason, he didn't even know if Bran would even talk to him. Jaime knew if someone pushed him out of tower, paralyzing him. He definitely wouldn't ever want to see them again, he'd actually probably try to have them killed. But nevertheless, he hesitantly knocked on the door. He heard Bran's voice welcome him in, he entered the room. "Jaime Lannister, good to see you."

Jaime stood by the door, "Good to see me? How could possibly you be happy to see me? I pushed you out of that tower, I took your legs away." He said, confused.

Bran shrugged, "You were supposed to push me, If I hadn't fallen. I wouldn't be who I am today. I wouldn't have became the Three Eyed Raven."

"What?"

"Don't worry about it, that's what everyone says. Basically, I was blind but now I see. Everything."

"Everything?"

He nodded, "Everything, happening now, and things that have already happened. Don't take too much time to think about what I just said. Just accept it."

Jaime felt dumbfounded, "Okay."

"You'll get used to it like everyone else has."

"You assuming I'll stick around for me to get used to it?"

"Where else where you go? You have no where else to go. Your sister longs for death at this very moment, she feels betrayed."

"She is the one who betrayed me! She plotted with Euron Greyjoy, she almost had me killed by that beast she calls her protector. She has completely lost it, honestly I am surprised it took me this long to notice."

"I know, you really should have skipped town after she inadvertently killed your son, Tommen"

"What?"

"Were you unaware of your son's intense love for Lady Margery? When Cersei razed the sept, Tommen threw himself from a window. Presumably because his love had perished."

"I guess I hadn't thought about it like that,"

"No, you hadn't"

"Are you always like this?"

Bran cocked his head to the side, "Mostly."

Jaime sighed deeply, "Great."

* * *

Jorah had a couple people he needed to see, as much as he didn't want to. He needed to talk to Jon, he went his chambers. He asked the Unsullied if he was in there, and they said he was. By himself, he knocked. "Yeah, come in," Jon said.

Jorah slowly entered the room, Jon turned to him and was surprised to see him. "Jorah?"

"I need to speak with you."

"About what?"

"Our Queen."

Jon stiffened up, "Okay."

"I've served Daenerys for many years now and I will continue to until the day I die. My service started back in Essos. Around the time she married Khal Drogo, up until she sent me away to get my grey scale cured. Which I did, and returned to her. Which you were present for, the two of you were standing cliff side at Dragonstone." He paused, "I'll try to just get to the point, just like I've served her for sometime, I've also loved her. Not like a platonic love, I love her. And when I returned to Dragonstone, I won't lie. I'd hoped we could be together, but," He cleared his throat, "In that very moment I returned to her, I began to see the looks the two of you exchanged. Like I said, I have been around her for years. I have never, ever. Seen her look at anybody like the way she looked at you. Not Drogo, not Daario, the way she looked at you was different. Most importantly, That's when I began to understand exactly what was going on. When I saw that look she gave you, when you told us of your plans to go beyond the wall. I knew, then, that the you two would be together. But then, after she rescued us from the army of the dead. She waited, quite awhile for you. Honestly, no offence, I'd hoped you were gone. But, when she finally saw you, on the back of that horse. I could hear her sigh of relief. She knew it was you, and she overjoyed you hadn't died. You know she came for you, right? When she flew in with dragons, I guarantee, you were on her mind. From the moment, she received the raven, to moment she came for us. She may have thought about me, but briefly I am sure. You were on her mind, she wanted to save you. So, I've been watching you, Jon Snow. I wanted to know if you deserved our Queen. Because the last two did not." Jorah took a couple steps closer to Jon, he was silently analyzing Jon. With narrow eyes, Jorah said, "I didn't know if you did, initially. But now, I believe you do, Jon Snow. I've seen you fight, I've seen the way you carry yourself, I've seen you around her. I know you'll never hurt her, but if you do. I'll kill you." Not another word, Jorah calmly walked out of the room.

As he left, Jon took a deep breath, " _What just happened?"_

* * *

Jorah then took some time to meet with Sam, to thank him again for curing him of grey scale. Who modestly said there was no need to thank, nevertheless Jorah thanked him.

But Jorah thought it was time for him to see his cousin, Lyanna Mormont. He had been sort of avoiding her. It felt like a good time, he found her in the courtyard. When she saw him walking towards her, she didn't know what to expect. "M'lady," Jorah said with a bow.

She nodded in response, "Jorah, my cousin. I was wondering if you would ever speak with me."

"I apologize for the wait," He shrugged. "Wasn't quite sure what to say."

She allowed a slight smirk to creep onto her face, "Nevertheless, I am glad."

Then engaged in conversation about their parents, the future of their house, and several other pleasantries.

* * *

"I told you I am over it," Tyrion told Varys with another gulp of wine. They were sitting in Tyrion's chambers.

"For your sake, I hope you are."

He grunted, "I am, promise. I'll never love again most likely. I have no want to tear them apart any longer, leave them be. It would be like pulling teeth anyway. They are deeply in love."

Varys nodded in agreement, "I've already decided to leave them be, I have no wish to be burned by those dragons outside."

Tyrion laughed, drinking more wine, "So, should we encourage marriage?"

"I'd say so, it would most certainly calm these angry northern lords, or enrage them more."

"It's possible that they wouldn't want one of their own marrying a Targaryen, but on the other hand, maybe they would be for it. They already want to replace Sansa for Jon anyway. Marrying Jon off would only expedite the process of making Sansa the leader of the north."

"They do seem to like Sansa a bit more that this moment, seems like that settles it then. Should they marry before or after our valiant attempt at defeating this army of the dead?"

Tyrion slumped down in his chair, "Why wait? I think if they marry now. And then we are successful in our fight against the Night King, I think it sends a better message to rest of the Kingdoms, as a pair at least. Hard to think many people would stand in the way of the couple who defeated the army of the dead. The path to the throne would be smoother."

"That's a good point, I can't think of argument against it," Varys said with a shrug.

Tyrion grinned, "That's why I said it."

"You going to tell her?"

"Now?"

"You were the one who said we shouldn't wait, who knows when we will have to march off to fight the dead." Tyrion groaned, sliding out of his chair, "Oh and you should leave the wine here," Varys said taking his cup from him.

He snorted, "Fine."

* * *

"Jorah?" Daenerys asked Jon, they stood on the ramparts of the castle. It was snowing, snow was beginning to pile the courtyard, several northmen were tasked with shoveling it out of the way. Daenerys' handful of Unsullied stood nearby, she felt safe, especially around Jon. But she wasn't sure they would leave her if she asked them.

"Aye, he just walked into our chambers, and talked about some of his experiences with you." He paused, "He told me he loved you, and still does."

Daenerys giggled, "What? Do you think I'll leave you for him? He is my oldest friend, that would be like-"

Jon held his hand up, "No need to go into details. Anyway," Jon moved close to her, mere inches apart, "He also told me, you had never looked at anyone like you looked at me. Said he knew exactly how you felt about me." Jon said softly.

They stared deeply into each other eyes, "Is that right?" He nodded, his head moved closer to her's, "You plan of kissing me right now? What if one of your northern lords see?" she whispered.

"Think I care about them right now?" It was then that Jon kissed her softly. And sure enough, a northern guard saw them. And he immediately went and told his fellow guardsmen. Word spread quickly. Soon everyone would know of their relations, but they didn't care.

Later, Tyrion visited them in their chambers. They sat next to each other on the bed, while Tyrion was standing in the middle of the room. "Well, I'd hoped we could keep this a secret, but you two just couldn't keep your hands off each other. But no matter, this only means we need to act a tad bit faster."

"What do you mean?" Jon asked.

"Is it not clear? I am talking about marriage, it's time. I don't even want to think about what everyone would think if they learned of all those times the two of you have been together out of wedlock." Tyrion shook his head as if to get the thought of it out of his head. The two of them looked each other looking confused, "Oh please, don't even act like you've not thought about it."

"We've never talked about it," Daenerys said.

"Well, now's a good time as ever, you know with the world possibly getting ready to end and all." Tyrion began to pace back and forth, "Sooner rather than later, I suggest a somewhat secretive ceremony. People can now, but we don't have time to plan a wedding. We also need to talk about legitimizing you, Jon."

They both looked stunned, looking at each other and then back at Tyrion, rapidly. "What?" Tyrion stopped pacing, "I am missing something?"

There was several moments of complete silence. "What do we tell him?" Daenerys whispered in Jon ear, so Tyrion could not hear.

Jon was silent, staring blankly at the floor, "Okay, one of you needs to tell what is it that the both of you suddenly obsessing over, right now." Tyrion stated with a stamp of his foot on the wooden floor boards.

The sound of his foot hitting the floor snapped Jon out of his trance, he shook his head several times. "What?"

Daenerys cupped his face turning him to her, "Jon, there is no getting out of this, we might as well tell him."

He nodded slowly, then turned back to Tyrion, "We do not need to legitimize me."

"Why not? It makes sense, our Queen has no business marrying a bastard. And plus, Stark sounds a whole lot better with Targaryen than Snow does-"

"Not because of that."

"Then why?"

"Because he is not a bastard," Daenerys said motioning to him.

Tyrion took a step back, "What? Then what are you?"

Jon stood up, and hesitantly said "I am only living true born son of Rhaegar Targaryen, rightful heir to the iron throne. My real name is Aegon Targaryen."

Tyrion quickly walked over to the table with the wine on it, pouring himself a glass. Downing the whole glass, he turned back to them, pointing. "This changes everything, now you for sure must be married, considering you are the last of your family, The Last Dragons."

* * *

 **And there it is. I am kind of getting excited, all the puzzle pieces are falling into place as I had originally imagined them to. It's all culminating to the way I hope GOT will end, I know that it won't end this way though. But I can dream.**

 **See ya when chapter 9 drops.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, chapter 9.**

 **Some shit going down now.**

* * *

Tyrion was moving as fast as his legs carrying him, he was on his way to Varys chambers. He was planning on telling him what he had just learned from Jon. He took no time to knock, he barged into his room. Varys was sitting in the same chair he was when Tyrion left him earlier. "Tyrion, what happened-"

Tyrion thought about drinking another glass of wine, but he decided to be straightforward. "I just finished talking with Jon and Daenerys, I learned something very interesting."

"Well, don't leave me in suspense, tell me."

"When I brought up marriage like I was supposed to, they said they hadn't talked about it. But they were obviously up for it, then I said we should legitimize Jon Snow." He paused.

"Go on."

"Well, Jon was opposed to Daenerys legitimizing him. And I said that was ridiculous, because he was a bastard. But then Jon told me that he had learned that not only was he not a bastard, he was the true born son of Rhaegar Targaryen."

Varys frowned intensely, pouring himself a full glass of wine out the flagon. Proceeding to drink the whole glass.

Tyrion pointed to him, laughing. "I had the same exact reaction."

Varys gasped for air once he finished, "Are we certain of this?"

"Jon, or sorry I should say. Aegon Targaryen, that is his real name. He said that Bran Stark told him. He had seen the truth of this in some kind of vision, through these abilities he has gained."

"That sounds a bit too far fetched."

"It does, but Jon is not a liar. He has nothing to gain from lying."

"How about if he was somehow now a true born Targaryen of our Queen's older brother, he could have a better claim to the throne than her?"

Tyrion waved his hand, "No, he doesn't want to lead, plus Jon isn't petty. He loves Daenerys, he would never take the throne from her. Remember when he received that raven from Bran at Dragonstone. He believed the words of the letter at the drop of hat, there was no doubt in his mind. He believed what his brother told him. And I believe what he says, I believe that he is Rhaegar's son."

"I have my doubts."

"Well, I am telling you. Remember that I am a fantastic judge of character? I know when someone is lying through their teeth. Jon Snow was not lying to me, at least he didn't think he was. You might as well start believing, Varys. Jon is holding another meeting later today to announce his engagement with Daenerys. They will marry tomorrow night."

* * *

It would take at least two weeks if not two and half weeks for Sandor, Arya, and Gendry to reach King's Landing. Because the king's road was now covered with snow, it made traveling on horseback difficult. And it would keep snowing, the three of them were riding side by side.

"Always fucking hated the cold," Sandor said with a shiver.

Arya chuckled, "You might need to get over it. It's not going to stop snowing anytime soon," she lifted her hand up to watch the snowflakes fall into her palm.

"I'd had never seen snow, up until I went beyond the wall. I wouldn't say I hated it, but it definitely wasn't overwhelmingly pleasant." Gendry stated.

"Why don't we just not talk about the snow, how about we talk about how we are going to kill Cersei? Something I've been thinking about for years now, I won't lie. I am excited to watch the life drain from her face." Arya giggled.

Gendry watched as Arya talked about ending Cersei's life. He was uncomfortable with her drastic change to a cold blooded killer. He had heard of her killing Littlefinger back in Winterfell. How with a mere flick of the wrist, his throat was slit. Like she'd done it a hundred times. In a way, He just wanted to see the girl he knew all those years ago.

Sandor snorted, "You've become quite a fucked up little girl."

She glared at him, "Don't call me a little girl, I was a little girl back when you were running me around the country trying to sell off to one of my family members. I am not a little girl now." She said intently. Hearing her talk like that sent a tremor down Gendry's spine.

"Then what are you?" The Hound asked sarcastically.

"A warrior."

He glared at her, "Yeah, okay. We'll see what happens when we get to the red keep. See how much of a warrior you really are. When my fucked up brother is staring you down, you'll be shaking."

"I thought you were supposed to deal with him."

"Don't worry, I will. But that doesn't mean I could stop him from crushing your windpipe, before I kill him."

"I am not even worried about him, all I can think about is Cersei."

"You should be, if I fail in defeating him. And Cersei catches you, they are not going to just kill you right then and there. They'll probably put you in a cell, so you can rot away. Or maybe cut somethin-"

"Can we just not talk about getting killed?" Gendry said, raising his voice. "I rather like living, and I intend to keep doing so."

"Why are you even fucking here again?" Sandor inquired.

"I wanted to come."

"But what you bringing to the table here? How are you going to help us?"

"I-" Gendry started.

"He'll watch the horses, we will need to be getting out of there fast. We can't have our only escape route being jeopardized."

"I could help fight."

"The plan is Sandor is going to bring me in chains to Cersei. You do not fit into that plan, and I didn't bring an extra set of shackles."

"He could bring me in with him, like his-"

"Like my sidekick? Fuck off. I like you standing by the horse better, can't really fucking anything then." Sandor laughed.

"But-"

Arya put her hand on his shoulder, and smiled. "It's really better that way."

"I want to help,"

"I know you do, but you can help us by standing by the horses. Making sure no one steals them, it's important."

Gendry sighed, "Fine."

* * *

Jon felt it was time for him to tell the people closest to him that he was a Targaryen. The northern lords would be left in the dark until the war for the dawn was over, they would only know that they were getting married. It was only supposed to be a cementing of an alliance, to them. In reality, Jon and Daenerys were getting married because they loved each other. It making sense politically, was only a bonus to them. But Jon thought it would be prudent to tell a couple people before hand. Namely, Sansa and Ser Davos, everyone else would find out at the meeting. He found Sansa in her chambers, "Jon?" She turned to him as he entered the room.

"Hello Sansa," He said.

"Is something wrong?" Sansa could tell Jon was worried about something purely based upon his facial expression.

"No, nothing is wrong." Jon said, then walking over a to a table with two chairs next to it. "Come," he motioned to the other chair, "Sit with me, I need to tell you something."

Sansa slowly moved to join him, they sat across from each other that the table. "Jon, what is this about?"

"A couple night's ago, Bran and Sam told me the truth about my heritage. Where I came from." He paused to try to get a reaction out of Sansa, he only got a raise of an eyebrow. "Bran had learned through his visions, that I am not Ned Stark's son." Her eyes widened, "I am the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and your aunt Lyanna Stark, and they were married, I am no longer a bastard. The real name my parents gave me was Aegon Targaryen." He then explained the whole story to her, about Ned going to the Tower of Joy and Rhaegar and Lyanna really being in love, and how they ran away together.

After he was finished, there was a long silence. Sansa hadn't interrupted him, she just listened and was processing the whole situation. She chuckled, "Do I need to call you Aegon now?"

He shook his head, "No, I think Jon works just fine."

"So, You have a better claim to the iron throne than Daenerys now, right? You going to go for it? I know you are technically a southern now. But you will always be my northern brother, you do realize that this changes nothing between us."

Jon sat back in his chair, "Yes, I know. I am glad our relationship doesn't have to change. As far as the iron throne goes, Daenerys still wants it. And I am not about to take it away from her, I won't be petty. I've never wanted a leadership role. But, I guess we'll just have to share it, maybe we can get two thrones made-"

"Wait," she paused, "You are going to marry her?"

"Well, yes. That is the natural progression of a prosperous alliance. And that must be all the northern lords think it is, do you understand? But don't get it twisted, I do love her, I am marrying her for love. I wouldn't marry her if I didn't love her."

She nodded, "Yes I understand, the northern lords would not understand. We don't want them skipping out just before the war."

"Correct, now, you also understand what this means for you? I've already surrendered my title as King in the North, but they still see me as their leader. But, once I marry Daenerys. You will become the Warden of the North, I cannot rule and be loyal to Daenerys as she hunts for the throne. You already got a taste of this while I was gone, but now you will control the whole north. They already like you better than me, the transition will be painless."

Sansa released a small half smile, "Thank you, Jon. I can't lie, I've wanted this since before you left for Dragonstone."

Jon stood up from his chair, "I know, and you'll have it. I am having another meeting later today in which I will announce that I am marrying with Daenerys. The marriage will happen tomorrow night in the Godswood. It's sort of in secret, but I insist you attend."

She rose from her chair also, and hugged him a couple moments. "I'd love too," she said after they separated.

"Good," he turned to leave and was halfway out of the door before he looked back at her, "You know, you really should talk with her at some point. She's not all bad."

"I will."

With that, he left her. Jon felt he wanted to speak with Sam, he need to to ask him a favor. Jon had a feeling he would find him in the library, and lo. He was right, Sam was sitting at a table, book in hand and countless others stacked upon each other. "Sam?"

He put his book down, "Jon, Hello."

Jon grabbed a chair and placed it across from him. Taking a seat, "Sam, I need to ask a favor of you."

"Sure, anything, for you."

"I need you to marry Daenerys and I, in the Godswood, tomorrow night."

Sam placed his hands on his chest, "Jon, I am honored that you would ask me. I would love too."

"Great, Glad you accept."

"I'd never miss an opportunity to marry the future leaders of the Seven Kingdoms-"

"Sam, please-"

"No, Jon listen to me. Whether you believe it or not, you are the chosen one. You are the one to leads against the dead, and you will defeat them. With Daenerys' help, I have no doubt we will be triumphant."

"I am glad you think so, because it will be difficult. And we will lose a great many people, good people. People I am not prepared to lose. All I can do, is try my damndest, to save as many people I can."

"Jon, Everyone that will go into battle against this things, knows, and accepts the fact that they may lose their own life. And you," He pointed at him, "Cannot be a person to lose their life. You cannot perish, you are the future of our kingdom, you and Daenerys. Your child will rule the country after you are gone."

"My child?"

"I am not an ignorant person, Jon. She will get pregnant, she has too. That child, boy or girl it makes no difference, they will change everything. For the better, When you rule with Daenerys. The ground work will be put it, you'll set the country off for the better. Then, Your child will ride the kingdoms into prosperity."

Jon laughed, "Seems like you've thought about this a lot."

"I have," he nodded.

Jon rose from his chair, "All I know, is that first we have to defeat the night king. After that, we can talk about all that stuff you were saying."

After Jon left Sam he was on his to see Davos but he ran into Daenerys in the courtyard, her Unsullied behind her. "Jon, I've been looking all around for you, where have you been?"

"I was just talking with Sam-"

"Come with me, I have something to show you."

"Okay?"

She took his hand, and led him outside the castle. The Unsullied following them, she took him on a couple minute walk to a nearby open space. Far enough way that no one from Winterfell would see or hear them. She stopped, closing her eyes and looking into the sky. Moments later, Rhaegal came down and landed with great crash. He roared loud, freezing Jon in his tracks. Daenerys had to pull Jon closer to Rhaegal, "Jon, could you use your legs please?"

He was released from his trance and allowed his body to move closer to Rhaegal. He was curious why he froze like this, he didn't have this problem with Drogon. "Daenerys, why are we out here?"

"I wanted you to meet him, he is named after your father after all." As they drew closer to him, Rhaegal turned to them. Soon, they were mere feet from each other. Daenerys pushed Jon closer to him. Rhaegal became to sniff him like Drogon had months earlier. "Touch him," Daenerys whispered in Jon's ear.

Jon removed his glove like he had before, he slowly reached out. As gently as he thought possible, he began to stroke the side of his snout. Rhaegal's right eye was deeply investigating him. His breathing blowing Jon's cloak and his hair. "Now, mount him." Daenerys said softly.

Jon turned head half back to her, "What? No."

"Jon, you are a Targaryen now. It's time you start acting like it, you will ride Rhaegal into battle. He is essentially your's now. You have a bond like I have with Drogon, now I promise he won't bite you. Get on his back." She said sternly.

He hesitantly stepped onto his wing, slowly, he made his way onto his back. "Do you feel him?" He nodded, She clapped her hands together. "Great, looks like a great time for a little flight."

Jon felt his face go cold, "What? Now? I am not ready to fly him."

"Don't be ridiculous, you'll do fine. I'll even help you, just this once." She climbed onto Rhaegal's back, sitting behind Jon. She motioned to where he should place his hands, and his feet. Jon tried to imagine he was just about to ride a really large horse, that was covered in spikes, and could breathe fire. "Now, I understand you've never learned high valyrian, but I use words from that language to command them. You'll just have to learn a couple words, mainly _sōvēs,_ and _dracarys._ The words for fly and dragonfire, you'll have to say _sōvēs,_ to get him to move. When you are in the air you can pull on his spikes in the direction you want him to fly. Initially, eventually the two of you will develop an unbreakable bond, with which most things can be commanded mentally, he will know what you want him to do."

Jon then practiced saying _sōvēs,_ until Daenerys thought he was saying it good enough for Rhaegal to understand. "You will need to say with some force in your voice, do you understand?"

"Yes,"

"Okay, give it a try."

" _Sōvēs!"_ And just like that Rhaegal became to move, seconds later. They were in the air, Jon's heart was beating so fast it felt like a someone was beating on his chest with a hammer. He grinned, and laughed loudly. He steered him away from Winterfell, they slowly began to gain altitude. Daenerys was surprised at how well he was doing for his first time riding a dragon.

The wind was whipping loudly, but Daenerys managed to ask Jon, "How do you feel?"

"Amazing."

Jon flew around for what felt like days, but in reality it was only an hour or two. He was able to get the basics down, even got Rhaegal to breath a little fire. They got back to ground and were back in the castle before anyone noticed they were gone.

* * *

 **Hey, there it is. Chapter 9.**

 **Not sure when I can get 10 up, but I will try to write it soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo.**

 **Sorry about taking a little extra time to get this out, I've been busy as fuck. This chapter jumps around a bit, sorry, but I need to get this shit going.**

* * *

Turns out, a man loyal to house was minding his own business, until he saw Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen leave the castle together. The Queen's men following, he knew that his Lord was wary of Jon Snow's loyalty to the Targaryen. He figured his Lord would reward him if he told him of what they were doing. So he followed them. He saw them mount the dragon and fly away, and come back. He was able to get away without them seeing him. He went as fast as he could to tell Lord Royce.

When Jon and Daenerys returned to the castle, the meeting began. The room became instantly hushed when Jon rose from his chair. "I have gathered you all here-"

"We know why," Lord Glover said, Jon looked to him sourly.

Lord Royce stood from his seat, "Luckily, one of my men saw you, and the Targaryen girl walking off by yourselves outside of the castle. You can imagine my surprise when he told me that you mounted a dragon? Now," he paused, walking in front of Jon's table, "I've heard of certain people other than Targaryen's riding dragons, but," he pointed at Jon. "Not a northmen, not a real northman at least, that dragon should have eaten you. Or burned you at least, you can try and tell me that it didn't because of the Targaryen. Which might be possible," he grunted. "But I still need you to explain yourself."

Jon and Royce were angrily staring at each other, Jon's fists became clenched and he gritted his teeth. "Lord Royce, I had called you all here to make an announcement. You have interrupted me-"

"I could give two shits, about your damned announcement. I want to know," he motioned to the other northern lords, "Like we all want to know, is how you were able to mount and ride a dragon. How you could not only ride it, but control it. You were steering the beast. I am very curious. The only other story I've heard about a non-Targaryen riding a dragon was a woman who brought it food everyday for god's know how long. I am fairly confident you have not been feeding that dragon. No, there is something different about you, Jon Snow."

The tension in the room was palpable, Sansa was feeling uncomfortable. Only recently learning the truth of Jon's heritage.

Bran was eagerly watching to see what Jon say; Sam was feeling ill, watching the two of them.

At this point, Jon didn't care. He just wanted him out of his face. "You really want to know why I could control a dragon?"

"Aye."

"I am-"

Sansa stood up, "Lord Royce, go back to your seat please."

"My lady-"

"Go."

Lord Royce angrily stamped off back to his seat, sitting down with a plump.

"You have disrespected my brother, and I will not have it any longer. He can be with whomever he wants, it doesn't matter that she is a Targaryen; and all of you will support him. Considering he was our King, and he swore fealty to Daenerys Targaryen. Last time I checked that means the whole north has also swore loyalty. Since Lord Royce decided it was pressing enough to interrupt Jon, you deeply disrespected him. I am disgusted that you would act this way to the man you all proclaimed your King. Now, shut up and listen to him. He has an important thing to tell you all, and not one of you will speak against what he says." Sansa nodded to Jon and sat back down.

Jon silently showed his appreciation to her, clearing his throat. "Many of you have suspected of my relations with.." He paused, "Our Queen," The room erupted in whispers, Jon had to pound his hand on the table to quiet them. "Do not interrupt me again. All of you will be overjoyed to know that you were right. I have had relations with Queen Daenerys, we are in love." He took her hand, and she stood next to him. "We will be married. I will not tell you where or when, simply because I do not want any of you to come. But I assure you, it will be soon. The ones of you we do want to attend, will be informed."

Jorah had seen this coming, he was not surprised. He was happy for Daenerys, happy she had finally found someone. Even though that person wasn't him.

Tyrion was proud of himself, he felt almost next to nothing about Daenerys marrying Jon. But that didn't mean he didn't need to get drunk to forget about it, so he'd feel better.

Lyanna Mormont stood up, "On behalf of the northern lords, I deeply apologize for Lord Royce's disrespect. As always, House Mormont stands with House Stark, and the Targaryen Queen."

Jon nodded, "Thank you, m'lady. This meeting is over."

* * *

Before they knew it, the time had come. Soon, Jon and Daenerys would be wed. Snow had began to fall, not heavy enough to be a problem. But enough to notice. Daenerys had been provided a proper northern lady's wedding gown. Jon was growing nervous, as the time for him to marry her got closer; the more nervous he got. Sam tried to console him the best he could.

Sam and Jon stood under the weirwood tree. Davos, Tyrion, Varys, Gilly, Little Sam, Missandei, Bran, and Sansa stood in front of them. The path leading to Jon had been lined with candles in lanterns, it was just enough light up the area. Daenerys thought it would be fitting that Jorah give her away, he was honored to do it. Jorah led her, carrying a lantern. Jon was stunned by how good Daenerys looked in a traditional northern gown. Jon could watch her walk towards him all day. Jon was barely able to tell how quick it was before his Queen stood in front of him. He wrapped his cloak around her, and then their hands joined, Sam began to wrap them together with the ribbon, and they said the words together. "Father, smith, warrior, mother, maiden, crone, stranger, I am her's and she is mine; from this day, until the end of my days." They stared deeply into each other's eyes, longingly. Only fitting the marriage was sealed with a kiss.

After the marriage, Jon and Daenerys snuck off in full marriage clothing to ride Rhaegal and Drogon.

* * *

A week later, Daenerys began to show signs of pregnancy. The maester confirmed it, indeed she was. Jon and Daenerys embraced each other, she cried tears of joy into his chest. Jon tried to hold back the tears, he hadn't thought he would be this excited about being a father. But it wouldn't matter unless they defeated the night king. Later, they were in bed. Holding each other, "If it's a boy, what will be his name?" She asked.

Jon scratched his beard, "I'm not sure." He tried not to think about the impending doom, looming over them. He wanted to be happy for just a bit. "I haven't really thought about it."

"Well you should start, this baby is going to be the greatest ruler this country has ever seen."

"I'd hope so."

"It doesn't have to be a Targaryen like name, you want to name him after you?"

He scoffed, "Aegon or Jon?"

"I think there has been enough Aegon's, how about Jon Targaryen?"

Jon got chills at the thought of a child being named after him. But he did like it. "That actually sounds nice. But what if it's a girl?"

"Well, my mother's name was Rhaella-"

"Rhaella Targaryen," Jon said simply.

She shrugged, "Sound's pretty good to me."

Jon placed his hand on her stomach, and kissed her forehead. "I love you, so much."

She smiled, "I love you more."

* * *

Meanwhile, Brienne and Podrick made finally made it back to Winterfell. The snowy roads took longer than expected.

"Brienne, good to see you." Sansa said warmly.

Sansa met them in the courtyard, "M'lady, likewise."

"A lot's happened while you were gone."

"Aye? Like what?"

"Well, for one, my brother married Daenerys Targaryen; she's pregnant."

Brienne was surprised, "Really? I witnessed them talking privately in the dragonpit, but I didn't think anything of it."

"Apparently, they'd had a blooming relationship."

"It's a good thing though isn't it?"

"Yes, it's united the north and the south. Much to the north's resentment."

"I guess that's to be suspected."

"I suppose, oh and Arya, The Hound, and some man named Gendry have been sent on a mission to kill Cersei."

Brienne was seriously surprised this time, "M'lady, how could you let this happen? They will die-"

"I rebuke that, and it needed to be done; as nasty as it is. Cersei has become dangerous, her forces are beginning to grow. She sent Euron Greyjoy to ferry the golden company from Essos, to Westeros. She cannot be allowed to march on us, we cannot fight her and the living dead at the same time. We would surely perish then."

Brienne relented, what Sansa had said made sense and she couldn't deny it. "Glad I didn't see them, I would have turned them back."

* * *

Within a day or two, King's Landing would be in sight, it would be a short day's ride from then. They had been making a hard ride, through the snow and it was paying off.

"I can't wait to get there," Arya almost shaking with excitement.

"You've saying that for the past four fucking miles, will you ever shut up?" Sandor said, taking a bite of the squirrel that had been killed this morning.

"I've never met anyone so excited to take a life," Gendry sighed.

"If you've been waiting years like I have been, you'd might be a tad bit excited."

"I don't know if I've ever excited to kill anyone before, they always just cross me; and I kill em," Sandor shrugged, chewing. "But, this cunt that I am about to kill, my fucking cunt brother. I am a tad bit excited about." He laughed, loudly.

"See, it's not just me." Arya looked at Gendry.

Gendry had hoped that Arya and him would somehow pick up how they left off. But they haven't. She has just changed so much. He didn't think he had changed all that much, he may have changed physically. She has both changed physically and mentally; to him, she has changed a lot. She'd had some of the murderous tendencies before, he'd seen the way she lunged at Sandor after Beric Dondarrion failed to kill him. Yet, those same tendencies had somehow came to fruition. She'd must have been trained somewhere, where her skills were honed. He'd seen her hunt for squirrels, even then he could tell she had learned some new things. He didn't even want to know what she could do to a man with that sword of her's. Plus, they really haven't really had a good time to talk privately, yet. After some time, they had stopped to make camp. Just off the king's road, Sandor was tired. He went straight to sleep. It was only Arya and Him, and crackling of the fire. They sat across from each other, over the fire.

"So," Gendry shrugged.

"So," She repeated.

"Uh," Gendry scratched the back of his head, "I-uh, can we talk about what happened to you?"

She cocked her head to the side, "Huh?"

"Arya, You've changed, greatly."

"I don't think so," She pulled the catspaw dagger from its scabbard, flipping it handle to blade, again and again.

"You've become a killer,"

"I was always a killer,"

"Not like this."

"What did you expect? You think I'd stay a defenseless little girl my entire life?"

"Well, I'd thought I'd-"

"What? You'd protect me, Gendry you left me-"

"You act like I'd had a choice? You forget they sold me to that witch?"

"I remember, that same witch is on my list. I hated her for taking you from me." She shifted uncomfortably. "Still do, if I knew where she was, I'd kill her-"

"You don't need to kill her," He waved his hand, "I've been over that for a long time now."

"You forgive her? You forgive her for taking you away-"

"It's not like I forgive her, I might never forgive her. What she did to me was horrible, she-" He paused not wanting to go into further details, "The point is, it happened, there is nothing I can do about it now. You killing her won't make me feel better."

"If I was you, killing her would bring me no greater joy." She put the dagger back in it's scabbard.

"See, that is what I am talking about. You changed."

"Yeah, I did. I changed, for the better."

"You think so?"

"I know so, it's not like I am going on mindless killing sprees. I am killing people that deserve to die."

"In your opinion."

"My opinion of their evil is pretty universally agreed with. Everyone that I've killed, they've deserved it."

"Give me an example."

"Okay, I killed all the Freys, Walder Frey and the whole lot. Baked the fucker's sons into pies. Because they betrayed my mother and brother, killed them. I killed Meryn Trant, because he killed my mentor Syrio Forell. I-"

"I get the picture."

"Took you long enough."

"Look, I'd hoped we'd just pick up where we'd left off but I guess that is impossible."

"How you figure that?"

"Well, by the looks of it you are on a warpath to kill a much of people."

"Aye, it's true. But, where we are going, there are three of the people who are on my list, Cersei Lannister, The Mountain, and Ilyn Payne, After that," She shrugged, "I dunno, I guess I have to find the Red Woman, Beric, and Thoros."

"You forget about those last three, Thoros is dead. I actually forgave Beric, last I heard he was actually doing something honorable. Guarding the wall, at Eastwatch; and we talked about Melisandre."

She raised her eyebrows, "How did Thoros die?"

"He was mauled by a undead bear north of the wall, but Sandor told me he froze to death." He stopped, "Funny how those last three being on your list, were all because of me."

She chuckled, "Because they took you away from me."

He smiled, "I'm here now."

"Aye, you are. Glad you are,"

"Good to be back," He paused, "With you."

She got up, walked around to fire over to him. He looked up at her, she pushed him unto his back. He grunted with surprise. She sat down on his lap, leaning over and kissing him. He graciously returned the kiss. Neither of them had kissed anyone before, but it felt right in that moment. Like they had been saving their first kiss, to share it with each other.

"Why don't you fuckers go to sleep," Sandor said, loudly. Angry he had been awoken.

Arya turned to him, "Shut up and go to sleep before I kick your arse." Returning her attention to Gendry, kissing him again.

"Fucking kids," Sandor murmmered.

* * *

 **Sorry about a slightly longer wait.**

 **Got no idea when I can get 11 out, but it's gonna be an important chapter I think. So that could take longer.**

 **Leave a review? I am curious which is your favorite chapter so far.**

 **See ya next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey all, I need to briefly address something from the last chapter. When I wrote it, the part about the baby names. Honesty, I think I just had a brain fart. I completely spaced, I forgot that in Westeros there are no middle names. I was just writing and once I got to that part I just kept going. Not even a second thought, someone in the comments made me aware of this. I thank them. I changed it as soon as I was told about it. Some of you may have seen this, maybe not. But I still needed to address it, sorry for the some of you that saw it like that. Luckily it wasn't a huge amount, I think because I posted the chapter at like 2 in the morning. All I can is admit I was wrong. And something else, when I began writing for this chapter, I realized that in chapter 9, I had Jon telling Sansa about his heritage. Jon told her that she would be queen in the north, which is not true because the north has swore fealty to Queen Daenerys. Sansa cannot be queen. She will be Warden of the North, not queen. I've since also changed that, if you care to look back and see. Sorry about my sudden bevy of fuck ups, but I am only human.**

 **Anyways, here's chap 11.**

* * *

"Good thing Euron made a pit stop at Pyke, we would never have known where he was going if he didn't." Theon's first mate told him. Theon and his crew first went to Pyke Isle to see if Euron was there, he wasn't. He left a handful of islanders there, Theon was able to get some information out of one of them.

"Yes, but he has a head start. We will never catch him, he will just run into us on his way back. He will reach Essos, gather the men and make his way back. We would not fare well against his fleet. We would quickly slaughtered."

They were on Theon's lone ship, heading in the direction of Essos. As fast as the winds would allow them, Theon and the first mate stood on the bow of the ship. Looking out at the ocean, "What if Euron just stays in Essos? No one is ruling Dorne right now, all of the Dornish lords are dead as far as I know. Unless some ragtags took over, which I'd say is possible. But Euron would have no problem taking over, he could just stay there."

"Let's hope," Theon said, "Somehow I doubt he will give up a chance to be King, all he wants is power. But, there is a chance he could become distracted by Dorne, some whores maybe. If we could reach Essos, whilst he was distracted. Maybe we could stand a chance if we could get to Euron, and surely Euron would keep Yara on his ship. That could work, let's hope Euron's lustful tendencies kick in; some whores entice him."

Theon walked below decks, to the cells. A man named Harrag in there, he was man Theon needed to beat up to get the Iron Born to follow him. Theon walked in front of the cell. "You had enough time in there yet?"

"Fuck off,"

"Is that a no?"

"I said fuck off,"

"I came down here to see if I could get you to help me, you would be great help. We need all the men we can get-"

"Do I really need to say it again?"

"Fine, rot in this cell, you will not leave it unless you agree to help us. Maybe we will stop feeding you, how'd you like that?"

He glared at Theon, "You beat me in a fight, I was beaten by a man with no cock. The men will never respect me again,"

"They don't have to respect you, you just need to work with us. You can handle yourself in a fight, and we going to be fighting a lot here pretty soon. But know this, I am the leader here, if that tears you up, stay and rot in this cell. So, what's it gonna be?"

He took a deep breath, "Fuck me, fine, I'll help you. But don't I'll call you captain or anything."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Cersei was beginning to show, it had been some time since she discovered she was pregnant. This child had given her a new purpose, she had to protect it. After Jaime left her, she had somewhat left into a depressive state. Qyburn had told her recently that he had reached Winterfell. He had undoubtedly told them of her plans, which angered her. A part of her wishes she would have had the strength to have The Mountain kill him, on the other hand, she knew she could never kill him. He was the father of her unborn child. Every child needs a father, she decided when she crushed her enemies she'd might spare Jaime. Just so her child could have a father, even though it's father was a traitor. It took every fiber of her being not to send her best men after him, to bring him back to her. She sat in her chambers, in a chair by the table in the middle of the room. She had began drinking wine for a while now, she turned to bed. She glanced at the side of the bed where she slept, and then she looked at the side where Jaime slept. It deeply saddened her that he left her, only the thought of her child kept him alive. She placed her hand on the slight bump on her stomach. Pleasant thoughts flooded her mind, she thought of her first three children. They were so loved, she had loved them dearly. Tommen, was her sweet little boy, if only he had been as stern as Joffrey. He'd might have been a decent king. He was too weak. Joffrey was too stern, she didn't deny it. She loved him, but he was the one of the worst kings ever. He was so cruel, it sickened her to think of all those whores he killed with that crossbow. But it still tears her up when she thinks about how he died in her arms. It was so easy for her to blame Tyrion, it was instantly justified in her mind in that moment. When Joffrey reached out to him, she didn't care if he had actually did it. She hated him and this was a great reason to have him killed. Nothing made her happier when The Mountain crushed Oberyn Martell's head, knowing this meant Tyrion would die. She even smiled now thinking about it. Although she could have had Ser Gregor run him through with his sword, but she didn't. She'd liked to think that the reason she hadn't killed him was there was only three Lannister's left. Two of them were dead to her, yet she a chance to kill them both, and something held her back. She dismissed the thought, she would pull any punches now. Only thing that mattered now was the child growing in her. There was a knock on her door, "Come in."

Qyburn slowly entered, "My Queen?"

"Yes?"

"Shall we be acting on our conversation earlier?"

She nodded, "Bar the gates, no one in or out. We have enough provisions to last for at least a year if not two, all we do now if wait for Euron to bring me my army."

"What then?"

"Crush everyone in my way."

* * *

King's Landing could be seen on the horizon, they were drawing close. Only half a day's ride now, they would be at the gates by nightfall.

"Fucking finally," Sandor grunted, "Tired of riding this damned horse."

"Still excited?" Gendry asked warmly, directed to Arya.

"As ever," Arya responded.

"Are we sure about this plan?" Gendry inquired.

"Yeah, we are," Sandor guzzled down some wine, "It will be fine, Cersei will not pass up a chance to capture a Stark. She'd have huge leverage over Jon, he'd do anything for her."

"You think so?" Arya said.

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that." Gendry said.

Nightfall came, as expected, they reached the gates of the city. They stopped some hundred yards away. "Do they close the gates at night?" Gendry asked.

"Yeah of course they fucking do, we can get in tomorrow."

They pulled of the road, and hid in the cover of some trees. Made camp and went to sleep. In the morning, Arya was first to wake. She rose and walked back out to the road, she looked to gates, still closed. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing things. She went back to camp, she kicked Sandor awake as he had done to her days ago.

Sandor grabbed his knife on his belt, "What the fuck?" He looked up at her, "What the fuck are you doing?"

"The gates are still shut, shouldn't they be open by now?"

Gendry rolled over, awake because of them talking.

"How the fuck show I know?"

"I don't know, you've spent twice the time there then I did. Why don't you tell me why it appears they have barred the gates."

"They would bar the gates with they under siege, but I don't see anyone laying siege to them." Gendry said sleepily.

"I don't fucking know, maybe Cersei has finally lost it."

"She could be paranoid that some could be coming for her? I mean she did betray two of the most powerful people in the country." Gendry reasoned.

"It's possible-" In that moment, there was a sound of a wagon on the road, the three of them became silent. When it passed by, Arya went back out to peer out on the road. The wagon slowly reached the gates, going over the bridge. It stopped in front of the gates, she could barely make out a voice. "What is the meaning of this? Why are the gates closed?" She heard the person on the wagon say. Arya moved closer so she could see, she hid behind a tree. A Lannister guard, hung his head over the wall, looking down at the wagon.

"Fuck off! No one is entering the city!"

"What? I am a merchant, I have to make my living."

"We have enough, now go the fuck away."

Arya ran back to Sandor and Gendry, "What is it?" Gendry asked.

"The guy was a merchant, he wanted passage in, and they wouldn't let him in. By the looks of it, no one is getting in through the gates."

"That's not good,"

"No shit, How the fuck are we gonna get in there?"

Arya started pacing back and forth, "There has to be another way in,"

"Ser Davos smuggled Tyrion into the city, there is a little cove with a beachy area. He rode a boat in, from there is a path into the city."

"Could you find it?"

Gendry shrugged, "Maybe, but we'd need a boat first."

"I think I can get my hands on a fucking dingy." Sandor scoffed.

"If we go in that way, that completely changes our plan. Cersei wouldn't receive us if we snuck into the city."

"I guess you'll have to also sneak into the red keep too," Gendry stated.

"Aye, it can be done, at night I could climb up to her chambers. Provided I know which one is her's."

"Last I saw she had on the biggest chambers in the red keep, she had large balcony overlooking the city. But I couldn't tell you for sure that's where she stays now."

"I can scout it out."

"What about The Mountain?" Gendry said.

"Let me worry about him."

* * *

After the marriage, Daenerys had named Sansa the Warden of the North, to calm the angry northern lords; and it worked, they finally stopped whining. They no longer spoke against Jon and Daenerys' relationship, Sansa made sure of that. Jon was glad that burden had been lifted of his shoulders, and he was happy for Sansa. She always so much better at leading the north than he was. Not only was Sansa happy about her new position, so was Jon. He had found Daenerys. He often wondered what his life would be like if they had found each other earlier in their lives. All he can think about is her, and their child; he would do anything to protect them, nothing would stop him from keeping them out of harm's way. They were the most important people in his life, he couldn't live without them.

Daenerys has never been more happy in her entire life, nothing brings her greater joy than being with Jon. She has never been more excited about anything more than the thought of having a child with him. She often thought about Khal Drogo, she was glad he had been in her life. Once upon a time she loved him greatly, but he's been gone a long time; in a way, she was happy that he left her. If he hadn't died, she'd might still be Essos right now. She would have never made her way to Westeros, to Jon.

Nothing would tear them apart, they were inseparable.

Jon stood with her in the middle of the courtyard, they were somewhat arguing.

"Jon, I will not abandon you."

Jon took her in his arms, "My love, listen to me, when we are battling the dead, and you are flying above the battle. I won't be on Rhaegal the entire time, I'll need to face the night king. If you see us fail, you must fly back to Winterfell as quick as you can. Get everyone left in the castle, and try to escape. The army of the dead are not that fast, you may be able to get back to White Harbor, get as many people away as you can."

She put her hand on his face, "You are everything to me, you and our child. I cannot lose you, I will not leave you."

"If I cannot defeat the night king there will be no saving me, you must take our child away. So that it can live, if I fall, you cannot fall as well. You'll take our child with you, the thought of losing you haunts me."

"There will not be an option to retreat, because we will win."

"I'm glad you are confident. Because I am not, I don't like our chances. Even if we do defeat them, the price will be high." He stepped away from her, turning around to face the gate. He looked out the wide open gate, in the distance he could make out something coming over the horizon. He narrowed his vision, it was coming closer, looked about as big as a small horse, it was white. Jon's heart fluttered, "Ghost?"

He started to run towards him, it knew it was him. "Jon? Where are you going?" Daenerys asked worried.

Jon was running full speed in his heavy cloak, Ghost started to run to. Jon ran into him, he was engulfed in his white fur. He hugged him tight, Ghost's head wrapped around his back. "Oh, Ghost, where have you been? I've missed you." Ghost licked his face, Jon laughed.

"Who is this?"

Jon turned to see Daenerys, "Oh, this is my oldest friend, Ghost. He is a direwolf."

"He is very, large."

"Aye, they get pretty big." He motioned to her, "Come here, touch him."

Daenerys moved slowly, Ghost was a little bit tentative, but he noticed that Jon liked her. She gradually rubbed his neck and head area, "He is so soft, he has such thick hair."

"He's the best, we have a sort of bond, like you have with Drogon. He always knows where to find me, I don't always know where he is, unfortunately but he comes back to me." They walked together back inside Winterfell's gates.

"You have a thing for animals, bonding with Ghost and Rhaegal."

He laughed, "Yeah, I guess I do."

* * *

 **Done.**

 **Holy shit, next chapter is going to be crazy, I can't wait to write it.**

 **See ya then.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey,**

 **Shit is kicking off now.**

* * *

"We really just going to steal this man's boat?" Gendry asked, they were hiding in some brush near a fisherman's hut. "We are literally taking away his livelihood-"

"He can get another, we gotta get into city," Sandor said.

Arya put her hand on Gendry's shoulder, "Are you sure you can find your way back to that cove?"

"It shouldn't be a huge issue, I am fairly confident I could recognize it."

She nodded, "We take the boat."

They waited until the fisherman went inside his house, Sandor grabbed a nearby barrel of fish and barred the door. Moments later the three of them were in the boat, rowing away.

It took some time, but Gendry was able to locate the cove. They beached the boat and got off it. The three of them groaned in disgust, the two men that Gendry had dispatched with his hammer were lying in the same place. Their bodies now rotting, Gendry pinched his nose shut, "Well, I guess that's a good sign, I killed those guys at least a month ago. Nobody missed them or came looking. The boat should be safe-"

"Aye, no one will touch it with you sitting in it either." Sandor grunted.

Gendry turned to him, fuming, "I am not staying here with the dead guys."

"You are, you don't even have a sword. You realize we about to kill a lot of fucking people."

Gendry walked over one of the dead guys, he removed one of their belts. Pulling it off him, and belting it on himself. Resting his hand on his new sword, "Happy?"

"You are still not coming, you would just slow me down, or are you gonna go climbing with her?"

"He can go with you," Arya said. "They are not just going to let you into the Red Keep. You are going to have to fight your way in, an extra sword won't hurt."

"I can't fight my way in, too many guards, too many arrows."

"Then how are you going to get in?"

"I am not fighting my way in, you might be able to climb up a couple walls. I ain't climbing shit, all I am going to do, is walk up to the fucking gates, and walk the fuck in. If some guards stand in my way I'll tell them I've come to see my brother."

"You really think that is going to work?" Gendry chuckled.

Sandor glared at him, "Aye, it will fucking work."

Gendry turned back to Arya, "And you are going to climb walls twice your height?"

"I'd thought about that, but I remembered a long time ago. When my father was the hand of King Robert, I was in the Red Keep, and I chased a cat. The cat lead me deep into the castle's dungeons. There was a great big dragon skull there, I hid in it as some men went by. They went up the stairs that I came from, so I couldn't go back the way I came. And the way that the men came from was a locked gate. I could only go deeper into the dungeons, by way of some downward stairs near me. Those stairs led me outside, to a cove like this. I found my way out of the cove and through what I think was a part of fleabottom, and back into the Red Keep where my father was. So all I need to is work backwards from fleabottom to into the Red Keep. Cersei's chambers shouldn't be to hard to find once I am inside."

"Well, at least she has real plan." Gendry smirked.

"Fuck off, if it comes to it, I will fight my way in. It doesn't matter, I am getting inside that fucking castle."

"I hope you have to fight your way in, that would undoubtably draw plenty of guards away from Cersei. Making my job of killing her much easier."

"How the fuck do we even get out of here?"

Gendry point to the stairs behind him, "There."

"We should go now, it's looking like it's about to be dusk. A perfect cover for me." Arya said.

"But what am I supposed to do?" Gendry asked.

"You are going with Sandor."

"He's fucking not-"

"He is," Arya said sternly. "Now listen, I don't know if we are all going to make it back here. Once I kill Cersei, someone is going to find out. They are going to ring the bells, the whole city will be on high alert, and with you causing havoc at the gates of the castle. The city is going to be going insane, it will be a good cover but we will need to get out fast. Meet back here in three hours, if you two get here first. Wait ten minutes, if I don't show up. Leave."

Gendry got in close to her, "We are not leaving you. I am not leaving you. I just got you back."

She smiled, and kissed him softly for several moments. She pulled back, "Hopefully, you won't have to make that choice."

He put his forehead against her's, "I cannot lose you again."

Sandor groaned, "Can get a move on?"

They hugged briefly then they separated. Sandor and Gendry started walking towards the Red Keep, and Arya made her way to fleabottom.

Before Gendry and Sandor would go to the castle, Gendry needed to speak with some people. Gendry had lived in fleabottom for a long time, he knew a lot of people. A lot of people that didn't like the Lannisters, he figured a couple hundred extra hands won't hurt. He knew of a place called Gin Alley in fleabottom, lots of people there who could fight.

* * *

Tyrion was sitting in his chambers with Jaime and Bronn, he has getting drunk. They sat at a table, "So, as we speak, three people are plotting on how to murder our dear sister. How do you feel?" Tyrion slurred.

Jaime sat back in his chair, taking a sip of wine. "I am not sure, I don't think I have any love for her anymore. The only thing I can think about is the child."

"Right, The child, I hadn't thought of that. Unfortunate, but it must be done."

"I mean, she was a bitch. Woulda had me killed if it wasn't for Jaime here," Bronn said. Nudging him with his arm.

Jaime smiled briefly, but then he pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed, "Did I do the right thing?"

"Yes, you did, you came here and told Daenerys of Cersei's betrayal. That was the right thing to do, she promised us soldiers and she brought none. If you had said in King's Landing, I wouldn't have been able to protect you. But now that you are here, at least you won't be killed by dragonfire." He chuckled.

"Thanks for the confidence booster," he returned a small laugh.

"Anytime,"

"In the end, I did what I thought was right. I pledged to come north and fight, and I've come north, and I will fight."

"I don't know how much fighting you'll be doing, lefty." Bronn said taking a gulp of wine.

"He's right, you'd help more with the battle plans. Which will be made soon, Jon thinks the wall will be breached soon," Tyrion said.

Jaime looked at his golden hand, and then at his left hand. "Maybe you're right."

"Was there ever a question of how right I was?"

"I've heard about all your tactical blunders, Tyrion." Jaime said glaring at him, "With Daenerys' army, she should have already taken the kingdoms, but because of your shitty plans, she didn't."

He opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it.

"Yeah, who's right now?"

* * *

It took a lot of time and thinking for Arya to find where she needed to go, she got lost a couple times. Eventually she found her way through fleabottom to the cove, after that she was able to find the cave she came out of all those years ago with ease. The passageway was not well lit, she found herself fumbling through the darkness. The faint light of some torches a long way down the path were her only guide. She felt uncomfortable in the dark, even though she had killed the Waif in complete darkness. When she made her way to the torches, she took one. With the torch she was able to make her way through the dungeons, it was like a maze. But she was able to locate some upward stairs. After several flights of stairs, she reached a long hallway. Completely lit with torches on the walls, she was getting close. She slowly made her way down the hallway, at the end was one more flight of stairs. Once she climbed those, she was right at the place where the dragon skull was. She snuffed out the torch, and put it at the bottom of the steps. She heard voices coming, footsteps approaching fast. She hid at the bottom of the steps, around the corner. The voices came out of the gate that the people came out of that she hid from years ago, two guards came rushing out of the gate. Hurrying to lock it back, and then moving as quick as they could back up the stairs deeper into the Red Keep. She could barely make out what one of them said, "Are you certain? Him? Here now? What is he here for?"

Other one quickly responded as ran up the stairs, "I don't know but I have to go see what happens."

The Hound and Gendry must have made it to the gates of the castle. They must have ran into trouble. Arya wouldn't let that distract her, she remembered her mission. She quietly walked up the stairs, and up the stairs that the guards had just went up. She began to sneak her way up into the Red Keep, she noted that it appeared whatever Sandor was doing at the gates was drawing plenty of guards away from their posts. Cersei's chambers were easy to find all the guards were gone, except for a handful standing outside a door. Which must have been Cersei's chambers, it literally couldn't be anyone else's. The guards appeared to be wearing a different kind of armor than the other that she had seen, they were the Queensguard. Unfortunately this made going through the door, impossible. Unless she could kill seven men completely silent, and she noticed that Ser Gregor standing in front. Which meant Sandor's plan was not working, he was not drawing Gregor away from Cersei. Even Arya knew that she would not be able to defeat him all by herself. She was at a crossroads, an impasse. Even if she could find a way in, without going through the door. She would just call all her guards in. She had been peering around corner, but now she had slupt down the wall. Now sitting, she needed to think of something, fast. She couldn't sit here forever, someone would eventually find her, and Sandor and Gendry couldn't keep the whole guard occupied forever. In this very moment, Arya seemed to get lucky. Another guard came running down the hallway on the opposite end, nearest the door to Cersei's chambers. He had been running for a while, out of breath, he approached the other guards. "W-We need help, The Hound has returned with some friend of his, they've brought a couple hundred people with them. They are making their way into the castle. Killing everyone, but they are slowing but we need more men."

The guards all looked at each other, "We can't leave the queen," one of them said.

"If we don't stop these men our Queen will be defenseless. We have to go now!"

Cersei opened the door, "What is going on now?"

"My Queen, Sandor Clegane and some friend of his, has brought countless men, by the looks of it he must have rallied a portion of fleabottom against you. They are entering the castle at this very moment and they will be here soon."

Cersei has baffled, "What? Stop them, how can my trained guard not defeat two people, and some poor old men?"

Arya grinned, silently thanking the gods for this opportunity.

"Go all of you, except Ser Gregor."

With that the men stormed off, Gregor entered the room with Cersei.

Meanwhile, Sandor and Gendry had made it inside the Red Keep. The fleabottom army was only armed with pitchforks, rock, and hammers, but they actually managed to fight well. Sandor had initially doubted Gendry's plan of rallying the people of fleabottom, but it seemed to be working for now. He noted that a quality of the Lannister guard in the castle had gone down greatly. But he hadn't seen any Queensguard yet, or his brother. Fighting in the hallways leading to the Cersei's chambers was difficult. But they made it. Sandor, Gendry, and all men of fleabottom that were left, poured into the open area. The area where Cersei had painted all of the known world on the floor. Blood dripped off their swords and bodies onto the floor. Their heavy breathing could be heard all throughout the castle. The Queensguard slowly marched into room, all but Ser Gregor who was still with Cersei. They lined up as far from Sandor and the others as they could get, they drew their swords.

"Coward!" Sandor yelled, "Come face me brother, I've come for you. I'll kill everyone in my way."

It was Sandor, Gendry, and thirty fleabottom men, versus six Queensguard, and Gregor to come. Sandor wiped the sweat from his brow with his left hand, he grimaced as he realized he had been cut a few times along his chest and back.

"Alright, enough fucking about," Sandor stepped forward. Moments later the room had erupted in combat, swords clashing with swords, pitchforks, and hammers, blood flowing. The Queensguard were not easily defeated, they slew twenty-five fleabottom men, cut Gendry more times than he could count. The fighting poured out into the rooms around. Sandor killed four of them jabbing all of them in the neck area, spewing more blood onto him. Gendry managed to kill one in a similar way, and the fleabottom men surrounded the last and killed him. Stabbing him with their pitchforks. The floor was covered in bodies and blood. The painting could barely be seen, Sandor looked as if he had jumped in a barrel of red paint. Gendry looked alike, they both ached in pain.

"Argh," Sandor grunted, "One more."

The group moved slowly over to Cersei's chambers, they found Arya about to rush into the room. She turned to them, "Oh my-" She ran over to them, "Are you guys alright?"

"No, we're fucking not, we've been doing all the hard work," Sandor said angrily.

"We're fine, Arya, just ready to get this over with," Gendry said slowly, in pain.

Sandor went in first, pushing the door open. He slowly walked into the room, Arya and Gendry followed suit, and the remaining ragtags. Cersei sat comfortably on her bed, wine glass in hand. Gregor stood in front of the bed, sword drawn.

Sandor spat some blood out of his mouth, and smiled, teeth bloodied. "There you are."

Arya glared at Cersei, and she glared back.

"I must say, I am impressed. You've made it all the way to me, it seems you've killed all my men. Which will make it extremely difficult for me to replace all of them-"

"You are not going to need to replace them," Arya said with a smirk.

Cersei cocked her head to the side, "And why's that?"

Arya stepped in front of Sandor, "Do you know who I am?"

"Can't say I do, but you do look familiar."

"My name is Arya Stark, of Winterfell. I've been all over since I was here last, after I watched your bastard son give the order to behead my father. Mainly Braavos, where I learned how to fight, but before that. I came up with a list, a list of people I want to kill. Most of them are gone now, Meryn Trant, Walder Frey, to name a few."

Cersei's eyes widened, "You killed Walder Frey, all the Frey's?"

"Winter came for them, as it as come for you, now. I've come for you. You are on my list, because of the hand you played in my father's death."

She let out a small laugh, "Okay, little girl," Arya stiffened. "Whatever you say, you'll all be dead in a few minutes anyway."

Ser Gregor drew his sword.

Sandor pulled Arya back, "He's mine."

"Oh please, you're seriously injured, you stand no chance." Cersei scoffed, noting the blood dripping off him. "He beat Oberyn Martell, I think he can handle an injured man with half the talent."

"Got just enough left for him," He pointed his sword at him, "I've came all this way, not gonna let this cunt beat me now."

Sandor took the first swing, which Gregor countered easily. They moved into the middle of the room. They clashed swords back and forth, until Sandor kicked him in the knee. Making him stagger backwards, which gave him the opportunity to take a big swing at him. Swiping sideways glancing Gregor's helm, it flew off his head. Revealing his repulsive face, he had no facial expression. Just a blank stare. Sandor grunted, "Aye, you are fucking uglier than me now." Gregor lunged his sword at him, which he sidestepped. Sandor hit in the face with the hilt of sword, drawing blood from his forehead. Gregor was getting angry.

Arya took a step closer to Cersei, "Ser Gregor." Cersei said, glaring back at Arya.

Gregor was across the room, but he turned to Arya. He took a big step in her direction, "Hey, you are fighting me, cunt." Sandor said kicking him in the knee again. Gregor fell to his knees, Sandor reeled back for a big swing at his head. Before he could Gregor swung at his thigh, making contact. Sandor groaned in pain, stumbling back. The new cut on his thigh was bleeding. Gregor rose and stepped toward him. He punched Sandor in the face, he almost fell down, he spit some more blood out of mouth. Gregor raised his sword above his head, and swung down at him. Sandor sword met his, they held swords together. Pushing against one another, their heads a mere foot apart. Sandor spit blood in his eye, and headbutted him. Gregor pulled back and leaned over to wipe his eyes. Sandor took this chance to kick him in head as hard as could. Gregor fell to the ground, Cersei became uncomfortable with how things were going. She shifted on her bed.

Arya pointed Needle at her, "You, are going nowhere."

Cersei swallowed heavily. Gregor still lie on the ground, Sandor was catching his breath. "Ser Gregor, get up, your Queen needs you."

Gregor rolled over onto his stomach, slowly rising. He got to his feet, before he could get his bearings, Sandor drove his sword in between the plates of his armor near his right knee. Completely destroying his knee. He fell back to floor.

"Fucking got you, you cunt." Sandor said, taking a deep breath. He wanted to add insult to injury, he grabbed a nearby chair. He smashed it over his head and upper chest area. Splintering in his eyes and head. "That's for my fucking face." Then he bent over him, he punched him in the face face at least ten times. Breaking his jaw.

Cersei placed both her hands on her stomach, "I am your Queen, I command you to leave."

Arya giggled, "You think you can command me?"

"I am pregnant,"

Arya softened, "What?"

Sandor drove his sword into Gregor's chest, and then into his neck for good measure. Gregor breathed his last breath. His neck was now separate from his body, Sandor pulled his head off, and threw it unto Cersei's bed. Blood spewed everywhere, all over Cersei. She screeched in fear.

Sandor walked over to a table with wine on it, he picked up the flagon and drank from it.

Arya turned to the fleabottom men, "Go find Qyburn."

The men looked to Gendry as if to receive recognition, he nodded to them and they left to find him.

"Are you seriously going to kill a pregnant woman?"

"How can I believe you? Not that it matters."

Cersei pulled up a part of clothing revealing her stomach, and her slight bump. "Proof?"

"You're family killed my brother Robb's wife, she was pregnant. Did it matter then? You don't need to answer that, because it didn't. You're family is a virus, especially you, and your father. But It seems Tyrion and Jaime Lannister are safe."

"Jaime pushed your brother from a tower."

"What?" She shook her head, "Shut up, I don't believe you. It doesn't matter you can't talk your way out of this. I've come a long way for you." Cersei opened her mouth to speak, but Arya put her hand up. "I'm sorry, but there is nothing you can do."

Cersei let out a deep sigh, she put her heads on her stomach again. Her eyes began to fill with tears, "P-please."

"Arya-" Gendry started.

"No," She shook her head.

Sandor had now taken a seat, and was watching.

Arya stood up straight, "You should stand up."

Cersei slowly stood up, tears streaming down her face. Arya took a step closer to her. A split second later, Cersei drew a knife from her dress. She swung at Arya. But Arya caught her hand, stopping her. Cersei frowned, and Arya's strong grip on her wrist made her drop the knife. "Cersei Lannister, I sentence you to death, Winter has come for you." Arya drove Needle deep into her neck, and out the back of her head. Cersei took her last breath, and then she was gone. Arya pulled Needle from her neck, spewing some blood on her face. She body fell lifeless, Arya let go of her hand and she fell to the ground. She slowly turned around and walked over to Sandor, much to his dismay, she took the flagon from him. She several gulps from it before giving back to him.

Moments later the men from fleabottom returned with Qyburn. "Unhand me-"

He stopped when he noticed what had happened in the room. The men were still holding him.

"You must be Qyburn, hand of the," Arya paused, "former Queen."

Qyburn looked to Cersei's lifeless body. "What have you done?"

"I've killed her, can't you tell?"

Gendry was next to take the flagon from Sandor so he too could drink from it.

"I can tell, but why."

"Because of the part she played in the murder of my father. Now listen to me, Qyburn. Typically when the current ruler dies, you should send ravens to all of the Kingdoms, right?" He nodded, "Great, you do that. But all you need to say is, Winter has come for Cersei Lannister." She also motioned like the words were on a big sign as she said it. "Got it?"

"Why should I do anything you tell me to do? You've just killed my Queen."

Arya pointed Needle at him, "Do you want to end up like her?" He stared at the end of her blade, he shook his head.

"Then do what I say."

He nodded, "W-will you be claiming the throne then?"

She shook her head, "No, I don't want it. I am holding it for Daenerys Targaryen and Jon," She paused, "Snow. The are probably married by now, if I know my brother. By the way, I want to send a specific note to the raven going to Winterfell, tell them the same thing as the others, but also add something like 'I've taken the throne for you' or something like that. And one last thing, bring Ilyn Payne to me."

* * *

 **Holy shit, that was a lot of words.**

 **So what happened was, I realized that I had literally put Sandor and Gendry in a situation that there was no way they would live through. So I threw in the fleabottom army, which was actually a really cool idea I thought. Maybe a tad bit unrealistic, but last season Dan and Dave through logic out the window so, I felt I could too. Hope you liked it, as much as I had fun writing it. I tried to do Cleganebowl justice, I think I did alright. I much look forward to them fight in season 8, surely it will be done better than I could ever write it. And I remembered back to season 1 mid writing this chapter, when Arya chased the cat. I thought that would be a cool way for her to get into the red keep. Chapter 13 is another crazy one, not sure when it will drop tho, hopefully soon.**

 **See ya then.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yo**

 **Chap 13**

 **But lemme address the last chapter for second, some of you may be upset that I had Arya kill Cersei. You probably wanted Jamie to do it. I'll say this, in the show, Jaime may the one to do it, but I thought it was way cooler to have Arya, Sandor, and Gendry storm the castle with a bunch of people with pitchforks and rocks. And I think Arya holding the city for Jon and Daenerys is pretty awesome. Or maybe you wanted someone to die, don't worry there is plenty of time left for death. Just my two cents.**

* * *

Gendry winced in pain as he removed his blood soaked tunic, he looked in the mirror and saw all his new bruises, and cuts that would become scars. His slightly chiseled chest was now riddled with cuts, they were still bleeding slightly in some places. The fighting had only stopped a mere thirty minutes ago. He wondered how he hadn't passed out, yet. He'd lost a lot of blood. He had some stab wounds, but not deep enough to be fatal. His legs had a few glances, nothing that needed sewing though. He looked over to Sandor would once again downing a flagon full of wine. He sat in a chair by a window in Cersei's room. His shirt was also removed, a maester was working on sewing him up. He was sewing a large gash on his shoulder. Gendry was next.

"Gained a lot of new scars," Gendry said, looking back into the mirror.

"Aye," Sandor said, examining himself.

"It's a wonder that we weren't killed really."

"I've been through worse,"

"What could be worse than this," Gendry raised his arms sarcastically, motioning to his upper body.

"You'd be surprised."

Gendry sighed, "Whatever."

"For what it's worth, you did better than I expected, in the fight." Sandor said.

"Did you just compliment me?"

"What? No? I fully expected you to be killed a few times back there. Which is why I am surprised you're still here."

"Wow, thanks."

"No problem." Sandor said with a grin, swallowing some more wine.

Gendry looked to Cersei's bed, and her body still lying next it. The pool of blood was now beginning to dry, he then looked to Gregor's body. He examined his headless body, and his head on the bed.

"Someone should really take care of their bodies."

Sandor grunted, "Aye, I'd say throw em' into the sea."

"You don't think they'd want the body of their queen?"

"Maybe, but I don't think she really deserves a proper burial." He scoffed.

Gendry put his hands on his hips. "Maybe not."

Arya entered the room, "Just got finished with Ilyn Payne." She walked over to a different the wall with a window, and began peering out of it.

"Oh yeah, he beg for mercy?" Sandor asked, sarcastically.

"No actually, apparently he had contracted some sort of disease that was already killing him. He didn't asked for mercy, he invited death, because he'd been waiting for it for sometime now, and I believe he was quite old. But, in a way, he never wanted mercy but I granted to him. Carried out by a simple flick of the wrist. Which didn't give me the satisfaction I was looking for when I killed the person who removed my father's head," she sighed.

Gendry laughed, "Sorry you didn't enjoying killing an infirmed old man."

Even Sandor let out a slight chuckle as he drank more wine, Arya glared at Gendry. "Oh, don't get it twisted, I did enjoy killing him. I just hoped for more."

"What is there to hope for when you kill someone?"

"A lot actually if you've been imagining jabbing your sword into their stomach for a couple years."

"You enjoy killing Cersei?" Gendry asked sternly.

Arya turned around and stepped close to him, "I did actually."

"She was pregnant." He said slowly, "You enjoy killing her unborn child too?"

"I'll admit, when she mentioned the child, I hesitated. But only for a moment, it had to be done. What'd you expect me to do? Wait around for a couple more months until she gave birth and then kill her?"

"You didn't have to kill her at all, throw her in the dungeons."

"Oh yeah, that'd be a great idea when someone broke her out and the come and kill us. This way we are in charge, we've done a great thing here. Do you not realize it?"

"I realize that the child was innocent-"

"Yes, it was. But I wasn't about to stay my hand because she got pregnant, that was her choice."

"You think she expected to be attacked by us?"

"She might've, but not that we'd win."

Gendry relented, realizing there was no point in arguing with her. He stepped back, "We need to do something with their bodies."

She waved her hand, "Throw them into the sea."

Sandor shrugged, "That's what I told him."

* * *

Some time later, Jon and Daenerys were in their chambers, they had received the raven from Arya. There had been a small meeting before this, with most of Daenerys and Jon camp, they'd all learned what had happened.

"This is great news," she said, excited.

"It is good, some of the best news I've heard in some time."

"Jon, we should go there, now."

Jon shook his head rapidly, "No, I cannot leave my people."

"Let's take your people with us, everyone can hide in King's Landing when we fight the dead."

"When the night king breaches the wall, and he will soon. The first thing he is going to do is sack villages and towns, so he can increase the size his army. When he gets past the wall, we have to go meet him. We cannot wait for his numbers to grow, they already might have too many for us to defeat. We don't have time to move everyone south, especially after they've all come north. Besides, I am going to call all the banners tomorrow. All our allies will be here."

She softened, "You're right, I was just excited. We need to think of a way to reward your sister, she has done us a great service."

He nodded, "Yes, but I don't know what she wants anymore. She's changed so much. I think all she really wanted to do was kill Cersei."

"Well, she's done that."

"I still have a hard time believing what she has become." He chuckled to himself.

"She must be very capable."

"What about the other two that went with her?"

"Sandor and Gendry?" He scratched his beard, "Well, Like Arya, I haven't the faintest idea what Sandor would want. Gendry on the other hand, after the war, I'd like to legitimize him and grant him Storm's End. Did I ever tell you he is Robert Baratheon's bastard?"

She stiffened, "No, you did not."

"Well, he is."

"You want to give the son of the person that killed your father and my brother, such a great award? Not to mention his father, tried to kill me a number of times."

"He had nothing to do with any of that, as far as I know he only learned of this a handful of years ago. He didn't know his whole life."

She softened, "I don't know about that, I'd need to think about it."

"It's just an idea, I just wanted to reward him for helping us. Based upon the looks him and Arya have shared that I've seen, I'd say he'd probably want to marry her. Whether she'd be up for it, I have no idea."

"Well, that'd be a good idea purely based on a political level."

"Aye."

"I'd like to speak with them about this,"

"We shall, if we are ever able to. We must focus on the threat north, after that. We'll see."

* * *

Jaime stood on the eastward ramparts, looking out at the Kingsroad, it was snowing. Having just learned of his sister's death, he was feeling emotional. He covered his mouth with his hand, and closed his eyes. The woman he had been in love with his entire life, had just been killed. And he was directly related to the action taking place. He came to Winterfell and told Daenerys what Cersei was planning to do. Because of that, Arya was sent to kill her. Jaime felt remorseful. He knew that Cersei had become a twisted, evil woman, and she betrayed him, threatened him, and his loyalty to her was not mutual. It was like once she was pregnant, she didn't need him anymore. Jaime didn't know what to think, much less what to say, to anyone. He turned to walk off the ramparts, he opened his eyes to see Brienne, looking back at him. She startled him.

"Sorry, I didn't know what to say, you looked deep in thought."

For a moment Jamie lost his voice, his mouth opened. But no words came out, he tried again. "I was."

Brienne stepped closer to him, "What were you thinking about?"

She was not at the small meeting where they were told Cersei was killed.

"I-uh," he started, "You weren't there. We have received a raven from King's Landing. Cersei has been killed. Jon Snow's sister, killed her."

"Jaime, I don't know what to say. I'm sorry."

Jaime shook his head, "No, don't be, I'll have to live with this for the rest of my life. It's my burden to bare, not yours. But, I don't know right now if I did the right thing yet, coming north. If I hadn't, she'd be alive, and the," he paused. "T-the baby."

Brienne's eyes widened, "She was pregnant?" He nodded rapidly, she stepped even closer to him. They were a couple feet apart now, "Jamie, I am literally speechless. I am so sorry. I cannot begin to understand what you are going through right now."

He didn't want to cry, but he felt himself begin to, all he could think about was the child. And the part he played in it's death, the child was innocent. Brienne had never been in a situation like this before, she froze. She wasn't sure what she needed to say. Jaime looked back out to the Kingsroad, his tears dripping onto the snow. He tried to hold back the tears, he didn't want her to see him like this. He rested his hands on the walls of the ramparts.

"I should have stayed in King's Landing, for the child," he said slowly.

Brienne wanted to say something thoughtful, but the words escaped her.

Silence, only the whipping of the winds could be heard.

She tried, "For what it's worth, I am glad you came north. You are safe here, back in King's Landing you faced not only the threat of the dead, but also dragonfire."

He looked back at her, letting a half smile creep onto his face. "Thanks, Brienne."

* * *

Tormund and Beric stood atop the wall at Eastwatch by the Sea. They looked below to the tree line.

"When do you think they'll come?" Beric asked.

"I-"

As if on cue, a hundred thousand wight's came pouring come the tree line, making a beeline for the wall. They were moving as fast as they could.

"Man your stations! They're coming!" Tormond bellowed out.

Moments later the hundreds of men manning the wall were standing atop it. Bow and arrow in hand, barrels ready to drop, swords in hand.

The wights had reached the wall, many of them began beating on the gate. Others began to scale the wall, using their swords and daggers to dig into the wall and climb.

"Are they trying to climb the wall?" Beric asked, confused.

"Aye, they must want to make it easy on us."

Tormund ordered several volleys of arrows to be loosed at them, which was met caused a couple hundred to fall from the wall. He also dropped some barrels, which were met with a similar effect.

"Wait, where are the walkers?" Beric scanned the tree line, and the area in front of the wall. "They're not here."

"What? Where could they be?"

The White Walkers, giants, and polar bears were making their way towards Eastwatch, They'd began making their way there on the now frozen sea, around the wall and towards Eastwatch. The Night King sent the wight's to the wall, to distract the men on the wall. While he would make his way with the most powerful part of his army to hit the castle from behind. They were moving quickly, the horses galloping and the giants and bears running.

Even though the men were fighting the wight's well, there was just too many. All of the wight's were now climbing the wall. They were reaching the top of the wall, "Keep shooting!" Beric yelled.

Some hundred yards to the left of Tormund, wight's climbed on top of the wall. The men began to fight them, moments later the wall was being engulfed by wights. Tormund and Beric fought as many as they could, slaying many at a time. But there was to many.

"Run!" Tormund yelled, making his way towards the path down the wall. Beric following, killing a couple with his flaming sword as he did.

Tormund and Beric reached the downwards stairs with the remaining men that were alive. They began running with the rest of men that survived, down the stairs to the castle. The wights were chasing them. The men were not that much faster than the wights, many of the men who dragged behind were slaughtered by the wights. Tormund and Beric kept a good pace ahead of the wight's, but they could not stop running. Soon it was only Tormund, Beric, and five other men. They reached the bottom of the stairs, they were able to navigate through the castle better than the wight's. The rest of the Night's Watch in the castle met the dead with drawn swords. They fought bravely, they slowed the dead down. The rest made their way outside, to the courtyard, the wight's close behind them. The last twenty men stood outside, waiting, swords drawn. They ran past them, they'd had gained a slight lead on the wight's through the castle, but they were gaining. The wight's swarmed the twenty men, they stood no chance. Only a handful of wight's falling before the men were dead. Tormund, Beric and the five men ran for the stables. Before they reached the stables, the Night King and the rest of his forces barged in through the northern gate. They went in the stables, shut the doors and shoved a nearby piece of wood in between the handles of the gate. The wight's got to the gate and began banging on it, stabbing through the wood with their weapons.

"We don't have much time," Beric said breathing heavily. "We must hurry."

"We don't have any time, we're fucked." Tormund threw his hands up into the air.

"Someone has to get away, someone has to let the rest of the world that the dead have come." Beric said looking at everyone.

The wight's have surrounded the stable, tearing at the wood.

"How is anyone going to get away? No one is getting away, we are all going to die."

"We have to try, I won't be slaughtered like this."

They could feel a giant's heavy steps moving towards them. Tormund shrugged, "Got any ideas?"

"I-"

The wight's arms began to reach through the pieces of wood, they were moments from crashing in. Beric point to a nearby ladder to a upper level of the stable. "There! Up!"

A giant's fist crushed through the wall, they climbed the ladder as fast as they could. As soon as everyone was up, a hole was torn in the stable, the wight's began pouring in. Tormund kicked the ladder over. The wight's slaughtered the horses, their cries sent shivers down Tormund's spine.

"Fuck, what a way to go. Soon this whole thing is going to fall apart, we'll either be crushed, or stabbed to death." Tormund sighed, wanting to feel every breath.

One of the five men walked over to Beric, "Does it hurt? Dying?"

Beric smirked, "Only for a little while, then it will all be over."

The giant tore the gate open letting even more wight's in, the supports that were holding up the second level now began to waver.

The man who spoke with Beric wanted to get it over with, he jumped into the crowd of wight's, they tore him apart.

One of the other men began to cry, another began punching the wall, the last just sat down and put his head in his hands. "Only moments now, lads." Berics said softly.

Tormund let out a loud bellow, yelling as loud as he could. He wasn't ready to die, he thought of Brienne, and how badly he wanted to see her again.

Beric's mind was sound, he had died so many times over. He knew this was his last. He wanted to be calm in his last moments, he said a silent prayer to the Lord of Light. He clutched his sword tightly, it became enflamed.

The platform they were standing on rocked, it began to lean over towards the wight's. The man that was sitting let himself slide into the swarm of wight's, he was killed quickly. The whole building felt as if it was going to tip over. Tormund walked over to a window, overlooking the courtyard. He looked to the Night King, who was sitting perched on his undead horse. The entire courtyard of the castle was filled to the brim with wight's, even if they could make it out of the stable. They wouldn't make it far. He pointed his axe at the Night King, "You motherfucker, You're not long for this world. Jon will end you, I hope you know that!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Another man jumped into the swarm, his blood spew into the air. The last two men said a few words to each other, and they shared a nod. They both stabbed each other in the heart, their bodies fell to the ground and slid into the wight's. The platform was now seriously slanted to the wight's, Tormund held onto the window frame and Beric stabbed his sword into the floor to brace himself.

Tormund shook his head, and yelled again. "Fuck," he murmured to himself. He and Beric looked at each other, no more words needed saying. They both knew, the end was near.

Moments later, the platform fell. Tormund hung from the window frame. Beric, yelling as loud as he could fell into the swarm of wight's. He swung his sword as many times as his body would let him. He wanted to take as many with him as he could. Soon, he was on the ground, lifeless, and continuing to be stabbed by the wight's. Tormund watched in horror. He began to beat his head against the window saying, "I'm not ready, I'm not ready, I'm not ready." Tears began to flow from his eyes, letting out yet another yell. The building continued to waver. The wight's clawed at Tormund from below. He looked back at the Night King, who had now moved closer to him. The building now leaning towards the courtyard, towards the Night King. The window frame was big enough that Tormund could crouch in it. "Alright, you motherfucker, come on, come on, take me!" He yelled. Seconds later, the building collapsed. Tormund leaped from the window in the direction of the Night King. The Night King drew his ice blade and slashed Tormund mid air. He yelped in pain, falling to ground. His chest now had a huge gash, he was able to quickly get to his feet. He would only die on his feet, not on the ground. He let out one last bellow, raising his axe above his head. He savored every last breath. He was able to take out a couple wight's before he was swarmed. His body now laid on the ground lifeless. Another soul to the Night King's now growing army. Overhead a flock of ravens flew, Bran had seen the whole thing.

* * *

 **Flew, I actually almost got emotional there. I love Tormund, always have always will. Beric was always a cool character too. But we are getting to the nitty gritty here, somebody's gotta die. Shit's kicking off.**

 **See ya next time.**

 **Leave a review please.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yoo**

 **Chap 14**

* * *

Jon was not taking the news well, Bran had come to his chambers as soon as he left his vision. It didn't help that it late at night and he was asleep, Jon was already unhappy that he was awoken. He became increasingly less unhappy once Bran told him what had happened.

"Are you certain?" Jon asked, opening the door fully.

"I am. I saw everything."

"Tormund?"

Bran nodded solemnly, "He's gone, Beric too."

Internally, Jon was writhing with agony right now. This news of his friend's death, had shaken him. Tormund was a dear friend to him, his loss would affect Jon deeply. Through all he had been through, Tormund was there with him. He hadn't known Beric all that long, but he was also saddened by his passing. He had a gained a lot of respect for Beric in a very short period of time. He didn't let his emotions show, he wasn't an emotional person. But he was feeling emotional now.

Jon pinched the bridge of his nose, "I-uh," he cleared his throat. "This-"

Daenerys had woken up now, Jon had managed to slip out of bed without waking her. But she had awoken now, "Jon, who's at the door? What is going on?" She said sleepily.

Jon looked at her, "It's Bran," she begun to get out of bed, Jon held his hand up to stop her. "Stay in bed, I'll be there in a second." She stopped, and covered herself back up with the furs on the bed. He turned back to Bran, "Thanks for coming directly to me with this, we will hold a meeting first thing tomorrow morning. We'll need to act fast."

Bran nodded, and Jon closed the door. "What was it?" Daenerys asked. Jon didn't answer, he only walked over to a nearby wall and punched it. She jumped out of the bed, "Jon?"

"I should have been there," he rested his head against the wall, and covered his face.

Now Daenerys got out of bed and walked over to him, "Tell me what happened." She put her hands on his shoulders.

Jon looked up at her with teary eyes, "The dead have taken Eastwatch, they are south of the wall, everyone in the castle is dead. Beric, Tormund-" His voice faltered.

She hugged him tight, "I am so sorry my love," he hugged her back, clutching her nightgown with clenched fists.

Jon didn't have this with Ygritte, where he could just let his guard down. Open up, and cry. He needed this, Tormund's passing was deeply hurting him right now. Daenerys was a part of him, that had been missing for his entire life. He needed to be able to let this out right now.

Jon pulled away, "We need to be ready, they are coming."

"We will be."

* * *

"Shut the fuck up, what does it matter that Cersei is dead? Don't be a bunch of pussies, I thought you were supposed to be some kind of unstoppable army, your gold is still in King's Landing. Come with me, follow me, you'll have your gold, and more, the Seven Kingdoms. With my fleet and your army, we will be unbeatable." Euron was trying his best to rally the Golden Company, after learning Cersei had been killed. They weren't too keen on sailing for Westeros. Euron was speaking to the officers, in a empty tavern. Euron stood at the front of the room, the officers sat a couple long tables, ale in hand.

"We are already unstoppable, we don't need you. We've got twenty fucking thousand men, elephants. If we wanted to conquer Westeros, we would." The leader Harry Strickland said.

"And how would get there? No one else has as many ships as I do, no one else can get your entire fucking army across the narrow sea. Listen, I want the throne, I can't take it by myself, I can take it with the Golden Company's help."

Strickland snorted, "Why would we help you? We don't know you. If anything we'd follow Daenerys Targaryen, you do realize our company was founded by Targaryen bastards? It's true, we agreed to fight for Cersei Lannister, because she had the gold. A lot of it, actually, and when we heard she was sending you to receive us, we had no problems. But when we heard that Cersei had been killed, well, I don't give fuck about her fight anymore."

Euron was becoming frustrated, "I fucking told you, the gold is in King's Landing, you can have it once we take the capital."

Strickland sat up and pointed at Euron, "And why would we just trust you to give us the gold we are owed? You are obviously a very greedy individual, considering you want to take the throne for yourself. When Daenerys is getting ready to take it back. How do we know you won't just use us to take the gold for yourself?"

Euron chuckled, "I have no use for gold."

The officers all erupted in laughter.

"How bout we get one of those contracts? Huh? One of those unbreakable contracts?" Euron asked.

He laughed, "You want a contract? With what will you pay us with? This gold in King's Landing? That we aren't even guaranteed, because we'd need to take back the castle, that must being held by a serious force, considering they took the castle from Cersei. We knew her to be a fairly unbeatable person herself, what could have taken her throne from her? Something I don't want to risk my men's lives fighting."

The spymaster for the company sat up, "The only thing the raven scroll said was, _Winter has come for Cersei Lannister._ Similar words were said when House Frey was exterminated, I suspect the same person, or group was responsible for killing Cersei. I can't imagine what kind of numbers they must have, or how powerful they are."

Another sat up, "I heard it was just one girl!" They all laughed loudly for several moments.

"Whatever, they are. I doubt they can stop a siege laid by my fleet and your army."

The room was quiet for couple moments, "Listen, I'll tell you what, give us a day or two, we'll decide whether to accept your contract or not."

Euron grunted, "I'd rather you accept it now."

"I'd rather you take it or leave it, I frankly don't give a flying fuck. Personally, I would just rather stay here and fuck around here for a little while longer."

He relented, "Fucking fine, just hurry the fuck on, I don't wanna hang around here forever." He barged out of the room, in the direction of the nearby port, where all his ships were docked. The streets of Essos were loud and crowded. Euron and his men pushed through the droves of people, drinking, fighting, and even fornitcating. Euron knocked out a man so he could take the flagon the man was drinking from. He lifted the flagon high, wine pouring into his mouth as he walked. Some spilling onto his tunic, he drank all that was there. Then he threw it as hard as he could into the nearby womans face, he laughed heartily. He wiped the leftover wine from his mouth, grinning ear to ear.

Meanwhile, Theon and his men had made landfall in Essos. Nearby to the port that Euron was currently docked at. He left his boat with a handful of men on it, the rest boarded the dinghy's and went to land. Theon had brought thirty men, paled in comparison to Euron's hundreds of men, plus his hundreds of ships.

"So how are we going to do this again?" Harrag inquired.

"Well, we need to get onto Euron's ship, quietly, free Yara, and kill Euron."

"Oh yeah, great plan." Harrag scoffed.

"You got a better one?"

They were walking along the beach, towards the port.

"Ah, yeah, let's just not even try."

"You wanna go back to that cell?"

"No,"

"Then shut up."

It was late at night, the port was bursting with Ironborn, Theon and his men could fit right in. Provided Euron didn't see them, but they were still wearing their Ironborn gear. They shouldn't have a problem moving around, all of Euron's men were to busy fighting or drinking. A lot of them were manhandling women, having their way with them. Every fiber in Theon's body told him to stop them, but he couldn't, he needed to find Yara. Euron's ship wasn't hard to find, it was the largest, had the huge sails, baring the Greyjoy sigil. Theon lead his men down the walkway to Euron's ship, and up the plank onto the ship. The ship was completely empty. Not a soul onboard. They went down into the ship, to the cells.

The cells were as empty as the ship.

"Where is she?" Theon asked.

"Gone."

The voice behind them, turned every head to look, to see Euron and some ten men walking down the steps to the cells, battle axe in hand.

Theon and his men drew their swords.

"Euron," Theon gritted his teeth, "Where's Yara?"

Euron stepped in front of them, and raised his arms into the air. "I told you, gone."

"Shut up!"

"Did you actually believe me?" He laughed, "When I told you I had her, in the dragonpit, I lied. After I drug her through the streets of King's Landing, my boys and I took turns-"

"Shut up!" Theon repeated.

Euron laughed again, "If you looked past her kicking and screaming, she was actually pretty good." His men behind him laughed with him. "Then, I roughed her up a little-"

"I'll kill you!"

"After I was done with her, I tied her to a cannon, and threw her into the sea." He snorted, "Best way to go."

Theon wiped the tears from his eyes, "Yara," he murmured.

Euron pointed at him, "You came all this way? For her? And all of you followed him?"

Theon's men grumbled quietly.

"I did, I came for her. I also came for you."

Euron put his hands on his chest, "For me!" He exclaimed, sarcastically. "You dumbfuck, you stand no chance."

Theon stepped forward, "You'd be surprised."

Euron clapped his hands together, "Tell you what," he then motioned to Theon's men. "You all drop your swords and walk away, I'll let you live."

Twenty of the thirty dropped their swords and walked away, including Harrag. Who whispered in Theon's ear before he walked away, "Told you she was dead." The twenty men walked past Euron's men unashamed, and up the stairs.

"Seems you've not taken a Iron born's loyalty to the winning side into account." Euron bit his lip, "Now! The real question is, whether or not I will kill you."

"You're not going to need to make that decision, because in a couple minutes I'll-"

"You'll be dead, or I'll throw you in that cell back there for you rot, just so I can look at you."

"I-"

"Shut up, and listen Theon, I am the future of our house, you are just wasting my time. If you'd not come to me, just maybe I wouldn't gut you like a fish. But you're here, and it'd be a real waste of my time if I spent all this time talking all this shit, and didn't back it up. So, here's how this is gonna go," he paused to run his fingers down the blade of his axe. "Think I am just gonna kill ya, cause you've really fucking annoyed me. You being here and all. But, if you submit to me, now, I'll give you a quick death."

Theon spat in his general direction, "Fuck off."

Euron frowned angrily, he put two hands on his axe, "Aye, I liked it better this way."

Theon yelled and charged at Euron, Theon's men charged at Euron's. Both of Theon's hands on his sword his swung at Euron's head. Euron ducked and jabbed him in the stomach with hilt of his axe. Theon stepped back coughing, Euron swung at his knees. Theon parried and returned the favor by punching him in the stomach.

Euron reeled back, "Argh, I'm gonna enjoy this." The whole room was loud with clashing of swords, and men yelling in agony.

Theon and Euron circled each other, for several moments. Theon swung downwards at his head, Euron brought up the staff of his axe to block. Wood chipping off, into Euron's eyes. Making him grunt and cover his eyes. Theon took this opportunity to hit him in the head with the hilt of his blade. Dislocating two fingers on his left hand and drawing blood from his temple. The blood ran in between his eyes and around his mouth. Euron stepped back and relocated his fingers. Theon tried to kick him in the leg, but Euron stepped to the side and punched him in the throat as hard as he could. Theon coughed for air, his windpipe was almost shut for good. Euron then punched him in the ribcage, braking a few. Theon fell to the ground, bellowing in pain. Euron pulled his axe above his head, with a huge grin on his face. He swung for his head, Theon braced with his own blade. One hand on the hilt, other gloved hand on the blade itself. The impact was so great, the blade was almost shattered. Theon kicked him in the shin, he grunted and stepped back. Theon got to his feet.

"You've lasted longer than I expected, I'll give you that, dickless."

They clashed blades back and forth for a couple minutes, the fight very evenly matched. Euron faltered and Theon elbowed him in the face and slashed his shoulder with his blade. Blood began pouring from the new cut, "You fuck." Euron said.

Theon charged, he attempted a swing at his stomach. But Euron kicked him in the knee before he could get that far. Euron took a swing at his stomach, making deep contact, blood went flying.

Theon took several steps back, he put his hand on the wound.

"Poor little Theon," He walked towards him.

Euron's men had killed all of Theon's.

They surrounded him.

"Don't touch him, he's mine." Euron grinned again.

"Fuck," Theon murmured.

"Think I've got you,"

Theon winced in pain, he looked down at his wound, gushing blood, dripping onto the floor. A man behind him pushed him towards Euron, who elbowed him in the head. Theon fell to the floor with a thud.

He dropped his sword, Euron kicked it away.

"What do say boys? Let's have a little fun." Euron stood over him, he kicked him, in the face, stomach, legs, his wound. Theon screamed in pain, there was now a cut on his forehead.

Euron laughed maniacally, "Did you really think, you could beat me?" He kicked him in the side.

Theon could only groan, he didn't even know if he could speak. Even if he wanted to.

Euron tossed his axe aside, he straddled him on the floor. He punched him in the face a couple times, Theon's face was now covered in blood. He then grabbed him by the neck, and began to choke him. Theon gasped for air.

He stopped.

"No," He let go of him and got off. "Not like that, not satisfying enough."

He began to look around the room. Theon noticed a small dagger, fastened to his belt.

Theon looked to his sword, some ten feet from him. He reached for it. Euron came back and kicked his arm away. "Oh, you can't have that-" He paused, and picked up his sword. "By your own blade?" He said it as if he was asking himself. He held the sword with one hand and scratched his face with the other. He walked back over to him, looking down at him. He raised the sword above his head, Theon grabbed his boot. He lowered the blade, "Maybe I should just leave you, here to die. Or I could throw you out to sea like your bitch sister. No," He shook his head, and crouched down to look at him. "Drowning would be to honorable for you." He said slowly. "I could hang you, from the front of my ship, like I did to those fucking dornish women. Or I could just hang you, behead you."

"Why not just cut his throat?" One of his men asked.

"Because that's too easy, to quick. No, little Theon here, needs something special."

"What if we tie his limbs to horses, and run them in different directions? It'd tear em apart." Another said.

Euron waved his hand, "No."

Throughout all this talking, Theon was eyeballing Euron's dagger on his belt. He wished he could pull it from his belt and jab him in the neck with it. But, he'd be to slow, and Euron would stop him. Theon's blood was beginning to pool under him, he looked at his wound again.

"You know what, I've really just gotten bored of this now." He pointed to his wound, "He's gonna die, Imma just leave him. I don't give a fuck," He pulled the dagger from his belt, Theon's left arm was resting on his wound. Euron pulled his right arm away and stabbed the dagger through his hand. Theon yelled as loud as he has ever yelled in his life. "And now, he's not going anywhere." He stood up, and kicked him one last time, "Someone will come back in a couple hours and clean this up, maybe I will hang you from the bow of the ship or something." Euron laughed as he walked away, his men following, laughing in a similar way. Moments later they were gone, Theon was all by himself.

He stared at the knife in his hand, he found his voice. "Fuck, that hurts." He croaked out. He looked at the ceiling, he thought about trying to pull the knife from his hand, maybe try and get up and escape. But he didn't think he had the strength and it would only hurt more than it did right now. He felt himself begin to cry.

"I am so sorry, Yara, so sorry." He whispered.

He looked over to all his dead men, "I am so sorry. I never should have lead you all here."

He lifted his head up, only to drop it back down, repeatedly. Of all the ways to go, this was probably a decent one, he would bleed out in a couple of minutes. It hurt, so bad. But soon it would be all over, he'd leave this awful place. And go somewhere else, probably nowhere, nowhere but darkness. He never did like the dark, but anywhere was better than bleeding out in the bottom of his evil uncle Euron's ship.

"I hope someone will fucking kill him, piece of shit."

In his final moments, he thought of Yara, how he wished so badly he could have been there for her. Tried to save her when Euron had her in his grasp. It tore him up when he heard of how she died. He tried to think fondly of her, the good times, he had loved her so much, she was the only one who really cared for him.

He thought of Robb next, he hated that he was a coward. He betrayed him, it had haunted him his entire life. Once he made that choice, his life spiraled out of control. If he hadn't maybe things would have been different. He certainly wouldn't be bleeding out right now. He definitely wouldn't have been tortured by Ramsay, he would still have his cock. But he wouldn't have been able to save Sansa, if she still ended up there. Saving Sansa was the one of the only things he was proud of himself for. Maybe going through all of that was worth it, just to save her.

He closed his eyes, and breathed his final breath.

* * *

 **So look, I hate Euron, he sucks. But he is a great character. Great antagonist, and the hero can't always win. This is Game of Thrones. I never really connected with Theon, so I was never super attached to him. I loved Robb and I hated that he betrayed him. Sure what happened to him was super shitty, but in a way he deserved it. In the show, Theon will probably kill Euron. But if we are talking realistically, If Euron could beat two sand snakes at one time. Say what you want about the sand snakes, their plotline and characters sucked. But they could fight. You see Oberyn Martell? I think he could handle Theon one on one.**

 **Just my two cents on why I did what I did, hope you weren't upset by me killing Theon.**

 **See ya next time.**

 **Review?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yooo**

 **Chapter 15**

* * *

The meeting in Winterfell had begun.

Jon stood up, "I'll just get right to it, I've recently learned that the dead have taken Eastwatch. They are past the wall."

The room was quiet, until Jon finished talking. When he finished, the room instantly exploded into roaring talking. The room was so loud Jon couldn't hear himself think. He slammed his hand onto the table as hard as he could, they kept on. The hit his hand on it several more times, then the room quieted down.

"Listen, to me," Jon paused, "I know that the news was jarring, but we need to focus. Even though the dead have great numbers, they march extremely slow. I've already sent ravens to Last Hearth and Karhold, telling them and all the small fork around them to evacuate and come here. We will meet them as make our way north, their warriors will come with us, and the rest will continue south to Winterfell. I've also expedited the process of making of dragonglass weapons, we need to use every last drop of it. Once all our forces have come together, and we're ready, we'll march north. As I've said before we need to go and meet them, we cannot wait for them to get to us. Their numbers only grow the longer we wait, they've already gained some hundred men from the men stationed at Eastwatch."

"But, isn't Winterfell more defensible than an open field?" Tyrion stood up and asked.

"It is. But I will not risk the lives of the smallfolk and the women and children. If we fail fighting them in a field in the middle of the north, Winterfell will have time to evacuate the remaining people, and try to get south."

"We are the last chance of the living, it won't matter. If we fail, in a field, everyone dies, if we fail fighting in Winterfell, everyone still dies. No one else is will be able to even try to fight the dead, where would they run to?" Tyrion reasoned.

Jon gritted his teeth, "Anywhere, else, what don't understand about the innocent lives being extinguished? I will not allow Winterfell to be destroyed."

"I understand-"

Tyrion stopped because Daenerys lifted her hand. "It's been decided, stop arguing with him."

He sat back down.

Jon started again, "I recommend, that everyone coming north to fight spends these next few nights with your families because unfortunately the fact of the matter is you might never see each other again. As soon as we are ready, we march north. I suspect we will leave, in two days, at the break of dawn. Bran has been monitoring the dead's movements. If they continue to move at the same pace they are now, we have some time, precious time. Don't waste it."

* * *

Arya and Gendry were alone, they stood over the now bloodied painted map of the Seven Kingdoms. Arya stood over the north, and Gendry over the south. She held a raven scroll in her hand, from Winterfell.

"So, this army of the dead is south of the wall?" Gendry said.

"Aye, they attacked Eastwatch, their forces were too much for them to hold."

"I doubt they stood a chance."

"I really should be with my brother right now, but I am here." She looked at Winterfell on the map, "Everyone is in Winterfell, they'll surely make their way north up the Kingsroad sometime soon. I'd say they'd meet the dead halfway."

"Well, hopefully they will be successful."

"It will take more than for you to hope." She looked at him.

He raised his hands up like she was accusing him of something. "It's all I can do, hope." He pointed at her, "It's all you can do. Don't beat yourself up like you should be there. There is nothing you can do about it now," he paused and took a step closer to her. "You're here."

"I am, I know I can't be there with them. I just.. I'm just worried."

"They do face a great enemy, I never saw the whole army. But I saw them, the wight's, a white walker. It will be difficult, and I don't know that they will win. If they do, it will be at great cost."

She nodded her head in agreement, "Many will die."

"Many lives will be lost either way, But countless lives will be saved, if they win."

"If they lose?"

"If they lose all is lost. No one else will be strong enough to even try to defeat them. Jon and Daenerys are humanity's last chance."

"I hope they are enough."

"I hope so too."

There was a long silence.

"You know we've done Jon and Daenerys a great service, capturing the capital for them." Gendry said.

Arya smiled, "I guess we have."

"Think we'll get a reward?"

"I don't want anything. I didn't even plan to capture this place, I wanted to Cersei quietly, and get out. I never wanted anything, I didn't do this because I wanted a reward. I-"

"I know, you just wanted to kill Cersei. But, it's kind of fun to think they might reward us for doing this."

She shrugged, "Like I said, I don't want anything."

He took another step closer to her, "Anything?" She shook her head, he stepped closer. "Anything?"

She chuckled, "What are you getting at?"

Took another step closer, mere feet apart. He raised his eyebrows, "Are you really gonna make me say it?"

She giggled, "Oh." She wrapped her arms around his neck, "You want me to say, you." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "I want you," She said softly.

"Finally,"

They kissed each other deeply, hard. For like what felt like eternity. Gendry pulled away first, "That was nice." He grinned.

She laughed, "Yeah, it was."

They moved to Cersei's room, her body had recently been removed. Because it was beginning to stink, Gregor's too. Their bodies were thrown into the sea, just as Sandor had suggested

They sat a table by the windows in the room, "So, the list is all complete,"

"Well, after I just learned that the dead have taken Eastwatch, Beric was there, so he's gone. So that just leaves Melisandre."

"I told you-"

"I know what you said, but I still have to kill her for the pain she caused me."

"I am here now."

"You are, but you should have been there back then, with me. She took you from me, I cannot forgive her for that."

"I've forgiven her."

"I haven't"

"I-"

"There is really no point in arguing with me about it," she laughed. "Why don't we change the subject."

"Fine,"

"So?"

"Where is this going?"

"Where is what going?"

" _This,_ us."

She frowned, "I haven't thought that far ahead."

"Well you should start, I sure have."

"What do you think this is, then?"

"I haven't the faintest idea, that's why I asked you."

"Fine, what do you _want_ this to be?"

He was silent for a few seconds, "I want to marry you, I want you to be my wife."

"Really?"

"You just told me you wanted me,"

"Yes, I did. But I didn't know you wanted to get married."

"Do you not want to get married?" He asked slowly.

It was her turn to be silent, longer than he was. The silence made him very uncomfortable.

"I don't know."

"What?"

"What do you want me to say? I never wanted to be lady. I always wanted to fight, be a warrior like my father."

"I-"

"It's not that I don't like you, I do, a lot. I might even-" She paused, "I just don't know if I want to tied down like that."

He reached over the table and grabbed her hands, "Arya, I love you, I've always loved you. I need you."

She gasped internally, "I-uh," swallowing hard, " Can we can talk about this when the war is over, okay?"

That is not what he wanted to hear, he let go of her hands and sat back in his chair. "I put myself out there, and confessed my love for you. And that's what you have to say? We'll talk about it later?" He sighed deeply and shook his head.

"I-"

"You basically just told me, that not only do you don't want to get married. You don't love me either."

She opened her mouth to speak, but the words escaped her.

"Great, and you have nothing to say to dispute what I just said, which only reinforces it."

"Gendry-"

"Just stop," he got up, his chair slid back with a skid.

He started walking away, "Gendry," he held his hand up and kept walking. "Gendry, stop!"

He stopped, noticing the seriousness in her voice.

She got up and walked over to him, he wouldn't turn to face him so she turned him around. She looked him in the eyes, he avoided her glare. "Look at me," he didn't, "Gendry look at me," she shook him.

He relented and looked at her, "What?"

"You just surprised me is all, I didn't expect to have to consider this, okay. I froze. I got defensive and I'm sorry."

"Okay, what-"

"Just listen to me,"

"Fine,"

"Like I said before, I never wanted to get married, have children or any of that. But then I met you, and we were together and I thought.." She stopped, "I don't know what I thought. You told me you wanted to stay with the brotherhood, I was angry. I wanted you to come with me, and you didn't want to. But then they took you away, and you were gone so long, and I went to Braavos. Learned how to fight, so I could kill my enemies. I thought I'd never see you again, I hadn't heard anything about you. I assumed you were dead, which only made me want to kill that red witch even more. But then you walked into the Great Hall at Winterfell. When I saw you, I didn't know what to think. My world got turned upside down. I had only ever thought of you, and when you were gone. I figured I really never would love anyone. But then you walked into the hall," her voice faltered. "I.. I had just planned on slowly crossing every name off my list, and then, I'd guessed I would just stay at Winterfell for the rest of my days. But then you appeared again, out of nowhere. Completely unraveling everything I had thought would happen. Before my father died, he had told me that one day I'd marry some Lord, and I'd become his Lady. Right then and there I told him that was not what I wanted to do with my life. That's always been what Sansa wanted, not me. I never wanted to be cooped up in some castle and knit, and have babies. I wanted to be a knight, like the boys. But you've changed everything. But, there's still my list, and I must finish it. I always thought that I'd need to finish my list to feel complete. But after that, I'd say just being with you would complete me. But now I have something to look forward to, I have you. I have a future now, someone I can be with, and be happy."

Gendry put his hand on his heart, he felt as if it skipped a beat. They embraced each other, "Sounds good to me."

* * *

Jon and Daenerys stood together on the ramparts of Winterfell, looking to the skies. Watching the dragons fly together.

"We should just call them down, and let everyone see you for what you are. You could climb on the back of Rhaegal, as no other northman as ever done." Daenerys said.

He looked at her, and laughed sarcastically, "Yeah, right."

"I am serious."

"I'm not."

"What do we have to hide anymore?"

"Nothing."

She grabbed his hand, squeezing it, "Exactly, we are married, we are the future King and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. The capital is waiting for us."

"All we gotta do is defeat the Night King, which is nothing to laugh at." He looked into her eyes, "You do realize we could lose, right?"

"I am fully aware of what could happen, I am also fully aware of what _will_ happen. We will defeat the Night King and his army."

He put his other hand on top of hers, and smiled, "I hope so."

She rested her head on his shoulder, "I can't wait to get to King's Landing."

"I'm not. I've only been there that one time for the meeting in the dragonpit. The experience wasn't all that great."

"We can make it great again, make it the great city it was always supposed to be. It's our ancestral home, where we belong."

"I've always thought Winterfell was my home."

"That was before you knew of your true heritage."

"Aye, but Winterfell is and will always be my home. I was raised here, just because my father was Rhaegar Targaryen doesn't change that."

"That's true, but still you don't want to go to King's Landing?"

"No, I do, It just that going there means more responsibility. I never wanted to lead, I never wanted to Lord Commander, or King in the North. I was always forced upon those roles, and I couldn't refuse them. I never asked to lead." He paused, "However, this time, I get to be with you. Which makes it better."

She giggled, "Glad you feel that way."

"Well, you are probably the best thing that has ever happened to me. So, you do in fact make everything better. Which is why I can't stand to lose you."

She put her hand on his cheek, "I am not going anywhere," saying it softly.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Which she happily returned.

Jon pulled away, "My Queen."

"My King."

* * *

Euron stood over Theon's lifeless body, he kicked him to make sure he had died. Chuckling quietly to himself, he took his knife back from his hand and fastened it back to his belt.

"You really thought you could come in here, and kill me?" He laughed again.

One of his men came down the stairs, "Harry Strickland is here to see you."

He turned to him and grinned, "Finally."

He met him on the deck of the ship.

Strickland brought five men with him, "Greyjoy."

"Strickland,"

"I've come to let you know of our decision."

"Well, get on with it."

"As you wish," He paused, "The Golden Company does not accept your contract."

He frowned, "What?"

"We don't-"

"I heard you, I just don't understand."

"What is there to be confused about? We aren't helping you, mainly because you have no gold upfront, and the rest of the gold is in King's Landing which we'd be owed. We actually need to take back from whoever or whatever has taken it from Cersei. And we just don't want to take that chance."

He grunted, "Ah, I understand, you're afraid, you don't think we can do it, pussy."

Strickland put a finger in his face, "Bite your tongue, swine. You just aren't worth our time."

Euron bit his lip, "I'd like to kill you now."

He laughed, "I'd like to see you try."

Euron put his hand on his axe, "Do you?"

"Maybe some other time," He turned to leave, "I'd wish you good luck, but I'd rather like to hear of your death some time soon, so, fuck you."

Euron's men moved in front of the plank off the ship.

"Step aside," Strickland said.

"You are going nowhere, pussy."

Strickland turned back to him, and pointed at him. "If you as so much, say another word, it'll be the end of you," he threatened. "You'd be wise to motion to your men here to let us pass."

"I'll do no such thing," he said laughing.

A split second later, Strickland drew a small knife from his belt, and threw it at Euron. The knife found his stomach, Euron groaned in pain, he took several steps back.

"I told you not to speak, you can keep that knife. You should leave Essos, go anywhere else, you are a poison, a menace. If you are still here in two days, I will come back and I'll cut your balls off." Then him and his men pushed through Euron's men and left.

Euron fell to the ground, his men surrounding him. He pulled the knife from his belly, and tossed it aside. Blood began to pour out of the wound, "What the fuck are you fuckers looking at! Help me!"

They helped him to his feet, below decks to a bed. Where they wrapped his wound tight.

Euron decided later it was time to leave Essos.

* * *

 **There's chap 15**

 **Hope you liked it, I decided to slow it down after a couple of chapters full of death and killing.**

 **Review please.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chap 16**

 **Had some serious writer's block.**

 **Plenty of Jon and Daenerys in this one.**

* * *

The sun rose on the day before the march would begin. The march north, the march to meet the dead. Which would either be met with beginning of the end of the human race, or the end of the Night King, hopefully forever. The preparations were nearing the end, every ally was at Winterfell. Jon's army was together. The northern lords, the Knights of the Vale, Unsullied, and Dothraki, made up a force ninety thousand strong, plus three dragons. Their manpower was severely outnumbered compared to the army of the dead. The dragons will be a huge help, they would surely lose without them. Jon was not feeling confident, even with dragons. They faced a great threat. And the dragons are not invincible, the Night King nearly killed Viserion with those ice spears. He would be throwing them again next time they met in battle as well. Jon knew that the Unsullied and the Dothraki would not fare well under the winter conditions of the north. They've both only ever fought in summer like conditions. The Dothraki were known for their combat on horseback, they wouldn't be that their full potential in deep snow. The Unsullied wouldn't suffer as bad as that, but they too wouldn't be performing at their full potential.

It was still early in the morning, Jon and Daenerys lie in bed together.

Jon was awake, lying on his back, arm was wrapped around her, her head rested on his chest. She was still sound asleep. He watched Ghost, who lie down in the middle of the room, asleep.

He thought of the baby, he wondered if it would be a girl or a boy. He wasn't sure which he wanted. Either one would satisfy him. He didn't even need to have a child to be satisfied. She satisfies him, she was all he needed. But the thought of a child, it excited him, looking forward to it.

She began to stir, "Blood of my blood," she muttered into his chest.

He played with her hair, "My Queen."

"How long have you been awake?"

"For some time now,"

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Not really, all I could think about was the coming storm, the Night King." He sighed deeply, "I hope we have enough."

She groaned, "Stop worrying, we have three dragons."

"We could easily have one, two, or none right now. Did you not see the Night King throwing those ice spears? He narrowly took down Drogon and Viserion."

"Of course I saw,"

"They aren't invincible."

She sat up and looked at him, "Jon, you saw when I brought all three to save you, the wight's stood no chance."

"I told you, I am not worried about the wight's, I am worried about the white walkers."

She suddenly thought of losing one of her dragons, one of her children. She couldn't bare to even think of it for too long. She shook her head to get the thought out of her head, "Don't even talk about it, like it wouldn't actually happen. My children will be fine, don't give the thought of one of them falling a chance."

"I-"

"Please, drop it."

"Fine,"

There was silence for a few moments, "Do you think we can trust Jaime Lannister?" she asked.

"Well, your hand does."

"Tyrion is his brother, they are very close."

"I think he is fairly trustworthy, he came the way from King's Landing to tell us about Cersei."

"Yes, but he has done a lot of evil things in his lifetime. He killed my father, he tried to kill me."

"What?"

"In the battle, Drogon was wounded by the scorpion, which was shot at him by that friend of his, I am not sure of his name. I had landed Drogon by the lake, and I was trying to pull the spear out, and Jaime charged at me on horseback, carrying a spear. He would've got me if it weren't for Drogon. And Drogon would've burned him to bits, were it not for the person who shot Drogon to save him. They fell into water, we searched for them, but we never found them."

"Well, I believe that leaves some room for distrust."

"I'd like to speak with him, and that friend of his."

"We should."

"Like I said, but let's talk about something else, this is our last day together until we march to meet the dead."

"What about?"

"Hmm, Talk me through what was going through your mind when we first met."

"Oh, okay," He scratched the back of his head, "Well, when we first made it to the beach, I'd hoped you would've come to meet us. But I guess that you didn't think we were worth your time."

"I..well, kind of."

He chuckled, "Yeah, thought so. I was glad to see Tyrion though, it had been many years since I had seen him. If he hadn't been the one to send the raven, I may not have even come to Dragonstone, I had to at least trust him. All my advisors told me not to come. But once I learned of the dragonglass, I knew I had to go, and I needed to at least try to convince you to help me."

"We had no evil intentions."

"How was I supposed to know?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly my point, I took a great risk coming to meet with you."

"Well, I am glad you did, you really should thank Lady Melisandre, she was the one who told me to summon you."

He groaned.

"What?"

"The Red Woman and the North aren't really on good terms right now."

"Why?"

"She burned Shireen Baratheon at the stake." He said bluntly.

Her eyes widened, "What?"

"Yeah, she was like a daughter to Ser Davos, I almost hung her once I heard of it. But, I banished her from the North, if she ever returned I told her I would hang her."

"Oh my goodness."

"Aye,"

"Why don't we get back to our first meeting?"

"Sure, yeah where was I?" He paused, "Right, after we met with Tyrion we began the long walk up all those stairs," she giggled. "Then a dragon flew over, Ser Davos and I ducked down, afraid. Everyone else stood like they'd been doing this for centuries. After that, we made our way into the castle, and into throne room. I remember seeing you for the first time, you were said to be very beautiful, and you certainly were." They smiled at each other, "I tried not to think about that though, then Missandei rang out all our titles, I was fairly surprised by most of them, _Unburnt, Breaker of Chains, Mother of Dragons,_ and so on. I was unaware that type of introductions were necessary, I don't know that I actually have any. Other than when I was King in the North."

"You do,"

He perked up, "Like what?"

She traced her finger of the scar over his heart, " _The Resurrected_."

He scoffed, "I don't typically like to give out the information that I died."

"It's a pretty cool title," she giggled softly.

"Anyway, so Davos either one didn't think of any, or just didn't care. He just said King in the North. Which actually made it pretty awkward, and made me seem pretty inferior to you. Then we had the initial small talk, and you got straight to the point," he sighed, "Bending the knee."

"Oh please, you ended up doing it anyway."

"Aye, but you were so dead set on me doing it."

"Well, I didn't know it right in that moment, but I had just lost two valuable allies. Dorne and the Greyjoy's, I would soon after that lose Highgarden. I needed to secure another ally, and you were there. A possible ally. I wasn't even going to force it on you after we came back from the beyond the wall, you were the one who did it willingly. By the way, why did you? I had just told you I would help you, you didn't really need to."

"I had just saw what you did for me, Jorah, Sandor, Tormund, you didn't have to do that. You could have just let us die, you took a great risk coming to our aid. You almost lost two dragons."

"Tyrion certainly advised me against going,"

"It was extremely dangerous."

"I don't know, I just needed to try."

"Why?"

"Because, when you told me you wanted to go beyond the wall," she paused, "I really didn't want you to go, I didn't want you to die. I am not sure what exactly I was feeling in that moment, but I do know that you had become very important to me. I think in that moment, I realized that what I was feeling, wasn't just a feeling. It was real. I don't know if you ever noticed, but I was actually openly showing interest in you. Which you didn't return."

"Yeah, sorry, I was never good at the kind of stuff. I was interested in you too, Davos noticed. But I was to cowardly to actually say anything, just-"

"Stared at me longingly?" she laughed.

"What?"

"Tyrion told me me that. He was the one who told me that you were in love with me, I didn't think anything of it after you never showed any signs."

"I honestly didn't think you cared for me on any level other than a possible ally."

"Wow, you are dense."

"Hey," he said playfully.

"Well, I knew I had made the right choice once I saw you. Surrounded by all the wight's, I saw them. Initially, I thought you were being utterly ridiculous when you brought up the army of the dead. But then I saw the cave paintings, and learned what kind of person you were, you wouldn't come all that way to Dragonstone to lie. I wished so badly, you would've climbed on the back of Drogon when I landed, I reached for you. But you turned back and kept fighting, my heart sank when you were tackled into water. I thought you were gone. I waited for you, on the wall. I waited for so long, eventually I turned to leave. But then I heard the bell, you had been seen coming from the treeline. I was able to breath, I came all that way for you. But you have to promise me, if we are in a similar situation, and I reached for you, please, take my hand. You cannot turn back, and keep fighting, I cannot lose you." She put her hand on his cheek, "The father of my child, this child must have a father."

"Dany-"

"Promise me."

"I-"

"Promise."

He sighed. "I promise."

"Thank you."

* * *

Later, a two visitors rode into Winterfell.

Davos barged into Jon's chambers, without knocking. Jon and Daenerys were startled by his entrance.

"Davos? What are you-"

"Jon, she's back!"

"Who?"

He gritted his teeth, "Lady Melisandre."

Jon's eyes became wide, "Where?"

"Courtyard,"

"Let's go."

Jon, Davos, and Daenerys entered the courtyard near the gate of the castle. Ghost trailing behind.

Melisandre stood by her horse, next to her stood Kinvara, another high ranking red leaders of the faith. They wore their traditional red priestesses attire, all red gowns, with heavier layers on top to account for the intense cold of the north.

"Lady Melisandre," Jon approached them. "Do you not remember what I last told you?"

"I do, all too well," she smiled.

Jon came and stood in front of them, Daenerys behind him.

Davos stepped right in front of Melisandre, "You remember what I last told you?"

"Yes,"

"Then why are you here?"

"We've come to speak to the the King and Queen, not you." Kinvara told him, glaring.

Daenerys stepped up, "What is it exactly, you wish to tell us?"

Tyrion, Jaime, and Varys came out into courtyard.

Once Varys saw the priestesses, he stopped dead in his tracks. He froze for several seconds, and then he went back inside the castle.

"We'd like to speak with the two of you alone."

Davos turned to Jon, "Melisandre is back in the north, she was banished, never to return. If she did, you told her she would be hanged."

He nodded, "I did."

"Then what are we doing? Hang her!"

Daenerys turned to Jon, "The red priestesses, were a great help to me. Let's at least here what they have to say."

Davos looked to be fuming, "Jon, you said-"

"I know what I said,"

"It would be in your best interest to listen to us," Kinvara said.

Daenerys conversed with them, speaking in High Valyrian. Jon pinched the bridge of his nose. Ghost began to circle the red priestesses, making them extremely uncomfortable.

Tyrion stepped up, "What's the harm in granting them an audience? Obviously, she knew the risks coming here, it must be important."

"It is important." Melisandre said, "But if you wish to kill me, get on with it. I have been waiting for death for many years, I am ready to die. But please, listen to us first."

Jon groaned, "Fine, let's just get on with it then."

Davos stamped his foot, and opened his mouth to speak but Jon glared at him, silencing him.

"We'll go to the hall."

Jon and Daenerys sat at the head table in the great hall, Melisandre and Kinvara stood side by side in the middle of the from.

"I've always said that Queen Daenerys was the one who was promised, Melisandre believes that Jon Snow is the one who is promised. So, we were at a impasse, neither of us could decide on which of you was actually the one. But we knew that it was one of you, one of the two of you is Azor Ahai. And both of you have a role to play."

Melisandre stepped up, "Ice and fire have been brought together, you two are the most important people to walk these lands. Everything in your lives has brought you to this moment, the Night King will be defeated."

"But if he is to be defeated, there will be a great cost."

"I know, many will die." Jon said.

"Not just that, are you familiar with the story of Azor Ahai?"

They both looked at each other and shook their heads.

"A very long time ago, Azor Ahai forged the sword Lightbringer, which he used to defeat the great other. But at great cost, after several failed attempts to temper the sword. He was forced to use his wife, Nissa Nissa. He drove the sword into her living heart, her soul combined with the sword, creating Lightbringer. Azor Ahai will be reborn, wielding Lightbringer. The process in which the original Azor Ahai went through must be redone, the sword must be created."

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

Melisandre nodded, "One of you, must drive Lightbringer into the other, to create the sword. The Night King will not be defeated without it, the prophecy says so."

Daenerys stood up, angry "Even you told me that prophecies are tricky. That is completely ridiculous, you cannot expect one of us to kill the other, just to create a sword."

"It is unfortunate, but it must be so."

Jon waved his hand, "It will not."

"What?" They said in unison.

"You heard him."

"The Lord of Light wills it!"

"I frankly don't give a damn what your lord wills," Jon scoffed.

"Our lord willed you to back to life, even you cannot deny that."

"You're right I can't, by some means, you brought me back to life. But that doesn't mean I must follow this lord."

They whispered amongst themselves. Daenerys sat back down.

"You will fail, without Lightbringer."

"We have three large dragons, we will be fine." Daenerys said.

"You, will fail."

"I think that's enough."

"We know that it is difficult to imagine-"

"I said, that's enough," Jon said sternly.

"One of you is Azor Ahai reborn, you will know what to do when the moment comes."

"Whatever you wish to believe, I can tell you right now," he hit his hand on the table. And then pointed at them, "I will not kill her. And she will not kill me. For you to even ask us to commit to that is utterly insane."

Daenerys nodded in agreement.

"You will not sacrifice one life, to save millions?"

They were silent in response.

Kinvara walked in front of Daenerys, she was quietly examining her. "If the King, is the one, and he drives Lightbringer into your heart," she paused, "There would be two lives sacrificed. Not one," her head cocked to the side, "Correct?"

"What? How do you-"

"There is to be one more," Melisandre said.

"The dragon has three heads," Kinvara said.

"Of course there is one more," Melisandre repeated.

Jon and Daenerys looked at each other, confused.

"Through ice and fire, the Night King will be defeated."

"But you will need help. So, we've also brought you something, the Fiery Hand. A thousand warriors, to aid you in the fight."

Jon gasped quietly, "Thank you."

"They stand at the ready outside of Winterfell as we speak."

"We appreciate the contribution."

"I am pleased you have listened to us, even though it doesn't appear that you understand. Or that you are willing to do what needs to be done. But the Lord of Light's will, will come to fruition," Melisandre said.

Jon shrugged, "Thank you for coming."

The red priestesses turned to leave.

Jon stood up, "Melisandre, where is it that you going?"

They stopped.

"Do you not remember what I told you? I keep my word at every opportunity."

They turned back around. "Do you wish to execute me?"

Jon clapped his hands and three northman came into the room. He pointed at Melisandre, "Seize her, take her away, to the dungeons."

Jon expected Kinvara to speak up, but she just stood there. Watching as Melisandre was taken away. He motioned to her, "You have nothing to say about this?"

"Melisandre came here knowing full well that you could have her hanged, like you told her you would. She knew you would keep her word. You are not a man to lie."

Jon softened, "What will happen to the men you've brought if I hang her?"

"Nothing, I've brought them for you, to fight for you. You hanging her, like you said you would, like we expected you would, changes nothing. I was told by the Lord of Light to bring them here, to you. And so, here they are, as the lord willed. You will become to understand, the Lord always gets what he wants."

"And what does he want?"

She turned and walked towards the door, "Justice."

She left.

Daenerys pulled on Jon's arm, "What are do you think of what they told us."

Jon fell back into his chair, "I don't know, how did they know you are pregnant?"

"The red priestesses always seem to know things they shouldn't."

"But they aren't always right."

"Are you going to hang Melisandre?"

"Davos will kill her himself if I don't"

"Does she really deserve to die?"

Jon didn't know.

* * *

 **Ugh**

 **Intense writer's block is no fun. I kinda had to power through this one. Sorry for the somewhat longer wait then you are used too. I have no idea when 17 will be out. Hopefully in the next couple days.**

 **Leave a review, keeps me motivated.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yoo**

 **Just a little thing here, assume everyone that was at Jon/Danys wedding knows his heritage. I never directly addressed that, but it's implied. And this starts directly after the end of 16.**

* * *

Jon put his head in his hands.

Dany rubbed his back, "Now that we're here, why don't we call in Jaime Lannister and that friend of his. Have a little talk."

"Aye," he sat up, "That's sounds like a good idea." He clapped his hand again, once someone entered he told them to retrieve Jaime and Bronn.

Several minutes later, Jaime and Bronn entered the room. They stood where the red priestesses had.

Jaime bowed, "Your Graces," he nudged Bronn to do the same. He begrudgingly bowed.

"Jaime Lannister, and what is your name, ser?" Daenerys said.

"Ser Bronn of the Blackwater."

"Yes, well we've called the both of you here today. Because we have some questions for you."

"Questions?" Jaime's eyebrows raised.

"Yes, we are very curious about how much we can trust you."

"Your Grace-"

"Both of you did try to kill me, and Drogon."

"Drogon? Is that what you call that beast?" Bronn laughed.

She gritted her teeth, "Yes, my dragon, that you shot at, and Ser Jaime charged at with a spear."

Bronn shrugged, "If it makes you feel any better we were trying to kill you, not your dragon. Not that I give fuck about your dragon, cause I don't. Woulda been a hero if I got you though." He pointed at her.

Bronn was not making a good first impression, in fact, he was upsetting her. She was fuming. Jon sensed this, and put his hand on her arm to calm her down.

"So, you understand our suspicions?" Jon asked.

"If we had came here to kill you, we'd done it already."

Jon was beginning to understand his wife's restlessness.

"If you'd come to kill us, I would have hung the both of you days ago."

Bronn laughed, "Yeah, right."

"Ser Jaime, I'd suggests that you speak from here on out, because if Ser Bronn speaks such disrespectful words again. I won't be responsible for my actions."

Bronn opened his mouth to speak again, but Jaime stopped him. "If it pleases your grace."

"It does,"

"Very well,"

"I am aware of your skills, Ser Jaime, you lead the Lannister army. You may not be able to fight at your full potential right now, but you could absolutely help in the war efforts concerning our battle plans. I'd wish that you'd accompany us on our travels north. And sit in on our future meetings about the war to come."

He nodded, "It would be my honor,"

"But, you've been brought here, because we're not sure of your loyalties."

Jaime stepped forward, "I was there when that beast leaped from that box in the dragon pit, I saw it. With my own eyes, it was real. When I learned of the meeting, and what you supposedly had seen, I thought I was completely ridiculous, I didn't believe it was real. But when I saw it, and you told us of the threat. I knew that it was dangerous, and it was important. The fate of the human race depends on it. I was in the middle of planning with my generals about how we would make our way north to help. When Cersei interrupted me, and told me that our armies had no plans on going to north. I'll admit I was pretty stunned, I knew my sister, but I thought she would know the threat was real and know that we needed to help. But I was wrong. I was fully committed to coming north, I made a pledge to come, I would honor that pledge. I don't believe she ever had any intentions on coming north, honestly I don't even know why she agreed if she was going to honor her promise. It was then that I knew, I had to leave her. Not only was my loyalty to her not returned, she just didn't care. Didn't care about the living, she didn't even care about me. I was almost killed the Mountain on my way out. She knew the threat was real and she ignored it. That scared me. A person who knows a threat is real, a fatal threat, and knows it is coming for them. And does nothing," he shook his head, "Is a fool and they will die." He took another step closer, "I came here knowing full well that I could be killed at the gate, or not even let into the castle. Especially if I came alone, without the army that was promised. But that didn't bother me, because I knew that I was supposed to come. I couldn't just sit in King's Landing on my ass while this happened up here. I can't say that I am loyal to you, at least not yet. But I can say I am loyal to the cause, because without the two of you. There is no cause because we would all die. You have nothing to fear from me."

Jon and Daenerys were pleased with what he had to say.

"I see, What about your friend here? Who is he loyal to?"

"Myself, frankly I don't give two shits about who sits on the throne. Only who gonna pay me the most, that's what I care about."

"Bronn-"

"To be honest, I am not sure I even believe in all this," he waved his hands around sarcastically. "Dead men, white walkers, sounds like a bunch of fairy dust to me."

"Were you not in the dragon pit?"

"I was not,"

Jaime turned to him, "Bronn, the threat is real, why would all these people gather here for something that is not real?"

"People have gathered for stupider things."

"You really don't think it's real?"

"I really don't," he chuckled.

"I felt the same way, until I saw them." Daenerys said, "Jon told me all about them, I didn't believe he was lying, but it was just so unbelievable." She put her hand on Jon's shoulder, "How about put him right up front in the vanguard, then he'll see."

Bronn stepped back, "What?"

"If it's not real, then what do you have to scared of?"

"Dying?"

"How does something that's not real, kill you?"

Bronn shook his head and kept stepping back, "No, I won't stick around long enough for that."

Dany stood up, "You are going nowhere."

"Dany-" Jon tried.

"You gonna pay me for my services?" Bronn asked.

She laughed, "No, you will get nothing. If you don't believe, you can see first hand, you'll be paid with the experience and honor of fighting for your future King and Queen."

Bronn laughed now, "Didn't I tell you that I don't care who sits on that throne? Unless you are going to pay me, or give that castle that Jaime promised me. There is no way, sounds like a fucking horrible idea, and I highly doubt I'll consider it."

She pointed angrily at him, "You have nothing to consider, it will come to pass. It was a horrible idea to try and kill me, and my dragon, you swine. The vanguard waits for you. As you Queen I command you."

"You are not my Queen," he scoffed.

Daenerys stomped her foot, she was losing her temper.

"You are sentencing him to death," Jaime said.

"Not everyone in the vanguard dies." She didn't want to admit she wanted him to die.

Bronn continued to laugh, "No, I think I'll be leaving-"

"If you had planned on leaving you should have done it long before now, you've been here for some time now. You could have left at any time, but that time has passed. You _will_ ride north with us tomorrow. When time comes for us to leave, and you are not to be found. I'll put out a warrant for your arrest, for desertion. I'll have you hanged-"

"Dany,"

She stopped, "What?"

"Just sit down,"

"I don't-"

Jon calmly pulled her down to her seat, he truly is the ice to her fire.

He stood up, "You have offended us, Ser Bronn, you will ride with us north. But I won't put you in the vanguard." Bronn let out a deep sigh of relief, "But, I like my wife said, if you leave before hand, or don't show up. I'll have you thrown into a cell, for however long it takes you to earn some respect."

"I will not-"

Jon pointed at him, "I wouldn't suggest disputing my words, perhaps I should just hang you now?" Bronn swallowed hard, "You are lucky I believe in second chances. My word is final, get out of my sight." He waved him off.

Jaime bowed, "Your Grace."

Bronn bowed this time, "Your Grace," the words squeaked out of his mouth like he was running out of air.

They left.

Daenerys crossed her arms over her chest, "So only your words are final?" she asked sternly.

"No, but you were making a rash decision. I saw no reason to sentence that man to death." He sat back down.

"It doesn't matter, I made a decision, I decided that he should be in the vanguard."

"And I made a decision, he shouldn't be in the vanguard."

"I am the Queen-"

"And I am the King."

They were silence for a few moments.

"We are the King and Queen, we need to work together. We will make decisions, together. But just then, you tried to sentence a man to death, without a good reason."

"Even you said he offended us,"

"I did, and he was offensive. But that is not a good enough reason to sentence him to death."

"We can't know that he actually would've died."

"Death would be very certain, death is certain for every person in battle. But the vanguard is the first to meet the enemy. Saying that he wouldn't die is like sending someone into the wilderness with no supplies and saying, 'Oh, he'll be fine.' Don't kid your yourself, Dany, you wanted him to die."

"Yes, I wished that he would die. He tried to kill my child."

"Drogon is not your only child, your favorite maybe." He put his hand on her stomach, "And there is one more to come."

She smiled, "Can't wait."

Davos entered the room, strutting towards Jon, "Why did you throw her into a cell? She is to be hanged, you granted her an audience. Time for her to go." He was heated.

"Davos, calm down, I only put her into a cell for now."

"For how long?" He stopped in front of the table.

"Until I can figure out what to do."

Davos hit his hand on the table, "There is nothing to decide! She burned Shireen, she burned countless others, for her fucking religion. She is an evil woman-"

"Davos, enough!"

Davos stepped back, ashamed, "I'm sorry, Jon, I just-" He began to get choked up.

"Davos, I understand your grief, but you need to calm down."

"You can't just let her go!"

"Who said anything about letting her go? She's in a cell right now, she's not going nowhere."

"She needs to hang."

"She brought us a thousand extra men," Daenerys said.

"That doesn't matter!"

"Kinvara said the men stay no matter what I do to Melisandre," Jon stated.

"Jon, here is what it comes down to, you told her that if she returned, you'd hang her. Guess what? She returned, therefore she must hang."

"Davos, I told her that I would keep my word. I'm just," he paused, "I'm just considering my options."

"You can't let her walk! You can't!" Davos was getting emotional.

"I didn't say I was letting her walk!"

"Then, what is there to consider?"

"We are at war, we march tomorrow, I don't have time to set some men apart to build me a makeshift gallows. We need to prepare."

"That is a shit reason," he shook his head.

"I've never had any issues with the red priestesses, but if this woman is as evil as you say. There is no need to hang her." Daenerys said.

"What?"

"Burn her. They worship fire, probably the best way for them to go. Plus if she's burned all these people, it would be kind of poetic for her to go out the same way."

"I am not burning her at the stake in Winterfell," Jon scoffed.

"Please, that would be horrible. Use Rhaegal."

Jon eyes widened, "What?"

"Seems pretty simple to me,"

"I can't use Rhaegal, they are not supposed to know who I am. If I commanded a dragon to burn someone alive, it would be a dead give away."

"Perhaps,"

"As much as I hate Melisandre, I don't think now is good time to give his heritage away. Northerners are stubborn people, if they learn that he is a Targaryen. They may march home."

"Sansa is Wardeness of the North, the north is loyal to House Targaryen. They will do as she commands. Even if they are upset, she will command them to stay."

"They will be upset," Jon added. "There is no way they will not be upset. They chose me as their leader, they chose me to be King in the North. It would disgust them if they found out I've been a Targaryen this entire time."

"They may be upset, but they can get over it. We are the future King and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, what can they say?"

"A lot of things actually."

"You will use Rhaegal in the battle against the dead anyway, I see this as a good time as any for them to know."

"I don't know,"

"It may be better for them to know now," Davos shrugged, "But on the other hand, they could freak out and leave."

"Thanks for the bode of confidence."

"Anytime."

Jon sat back in his chair, "I don't think it's a good idea."

"They've already suspected you, Lord Royce confronted you already."

Jon was confused, again.

"If Sansa is behind you, there should be no problem," Davos added.

"Davos, go find Sansa and tell her to come here. I need to ask her what she thinks."

He nodded and turned to leave.

Some time later he returned with Sansa. They approached the table, "Jon, what is this about?"

"I need to ask you something,"

Sansa became nervous, when she got to the table, she shifted uncomfortably. "Okay."

"Melisandre is to die, she's been accused of murder and she's admitted to the crime."

"Okay?"

"We were just deciding what to do with her," Daenerys said.

"Why do you need me?"

"I wanted to ask your opinion. I told her that I would have her hanged, but there isn't a gallows in Winterfell currently. So I would need to have one built, which would take hours, of my men's time, which they could spend preparing for the march north."

"Okay, so just behead her."

"Well, I don't think it is that easy, Daenerys thinks-" He hesitated.

"He should use Rhaegal," Dany stated calmly.

Sansa was shaken, "What?"

"Sansa, I can sort of, control Rhaegal, I could make him," he paused, "Burn her."

"That is ridiculous?! You can't just use a dragon to burn her."

Daenerys eyebrows raised, "And why not?"

"The Northern Lords believe him to be my Father's son, if they learn that he can control a dragon-"

"It'd only confirm their suspicions, Lord Royce has already confronted him."

"They wouldn't take it well," she shook her head.

"That's what I told her," Jon sat back up in his chair.

"Sansa, I named you Wardeness of the North, be the Wardeness of the North."

"What do you mean?"

"You lead them, they will do as you command, if you tell them not to worry about it, they won't."

Sansa admired her strength, along with a many other things. "They could still leave."

"Then forget them, if they desert us in our time of need, they are dead to us. I've no use for cowards anyway. They may be upset, but they won't leave the union because Jon is a Targaryen. They don't need to worry about him anyway, they wanted you, and they have you. Jon and I will head to King's Landing once the war is over anyway."

Sansa and Jon locked eyes, she examined him. Trying to get his feeling about this from him, visibly, he was against it. But deep down, he knew this may be the path he needed to walk. "If you do it, I will be behind you."

"She needs to die," Davos said. "I don't care how she goes, as long as she does."

Jon sighed, they all looked to him. Dany grabbed his hand and reassured him with a squeeze. "We are already King and Queen, they think you are Jon Snow. Become Aegon Targaryen, as you have always been. You're not a bastard, you my King. Heir to the to throne, they can't touch you."

Jon stared deeply into her fierce violet eyes, he took a deep breath. "Okay, I'll do it."

* * *

Melisandre was sent for in her cell, she had not been there long. She was brought outside the castle, where she was tied to a stake. The feeling of the ropes tightly squeezing her was a interesting feeling to her. She normally watch as people were tied to stakes, now it was her turn. As soon as she saw the stake, she knew what was about to happen. But there was no wood under the stake, which confused her. But she put that out of her mind, in a way, she was glad she was going out this way. Thoughts of all the people she burned flooded into her mind, specifically, the Princess Shireen. She was so innocent, so sweet. The person she was being burned for burning. Was she murdered, did she murder her? Everyone died anyway, it was for no reason. She wondered if this was all a lie, her religion. She was curious where she would end up after she was gone, if there was anywhere to go. Jon had told her it was just all black, nothing, But she refused to believe that was true. She wanted to believe that people who were meant to come back, saw black. The ones who truly died, would go somewhere. She wanted to believe.

People began to flood outside of the gates of Winterfell, it was snowing heavily. Jon and Daenerys were out front, Davos, Sansa, and Tyrion lagged behind them. Sam was trying his best to push Bran through the snow. Kinvara followed slowly from the back. Soon Melisandre was surrounded by people, Northern Lords, Lord Royce, and men and women of north.

Jon stood in front of Melisandre. He pointed at her, "Lady Melisandre, many may know her just as the red woman. She has been accused of murder, which she admits to."

"Who'd she kill?" Lord Manderly said, stepping up.

"Shireen Baratheon," Davos said loudly.

"She burned her at the stake," Jon added.

"I assume you mean to do the same to her, but I see no logs under her feet," Lord Glover said.

"We are also here for another reason, some time ago, Lord Royce tried to accuse me of something. Do you remember?"

"I do," Lord Royce said, "I wanted to know how you were able to ride a dragon, to be fair, I never accused-"

"You implied that I was not who said I was,"

"That is correct,"

Jon stepped in front of him, "And how do you feel about that now?"

"I am still quite curious," he said with a smirk.

"Guess what? I am here to tell you."

His eyes widened, "Is that so?"

Jon walked away from him and back in front of Melisandre. "Yes, I will tell you." He took a deep breath, he closed his eyes. He called for Rhaegal.

"What are you-"

Rhaegal let out a screech, he came down to the down some fifty yards to the left of the crowd with a loud thud. Everyone fell to the ground and covered their heads, except for Daenerys.

"How did you- Did he?" The crowd as stunned, they began whispering amongst themselves.

Jon walked through the crowd towards Rhaegal.

"I knew it! Jon Snow is a secret Targaryen, it's the only logical explanation to how he could do that!" Lord Royce said, laughing.

"Is Jon Snow even your real name?" Lord Manderly asked.

Jon turned back to them as he walked, and shook his head.

The crowd came alive with loud arguing and amusement.

Jon reached Rhaegal, he removed his glove and petted his snout.

"Seven Hells!" Someone yelled.

Melisandre watched in amazement, "Of course, of course you are, you must be."

Jon stepped onto Rhaegal's wing, and then climbed on his back.

"Who are you?" Lord Glover asked.

"I am Aegon Targaryen, true born son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark," he said loudly. "You may want to get out of the way," motioning to the people in front of Melisandre.

The Northern Lords were surprised.

"Rhaegar Targaryen kidnapped and raped Lyanna Stark,"

"Common misconception," Bran said, "Rhaegar and Lyanna actually loved each other, they ran away to together to Dorne, where they were married. Lyanna was pregnant with Jon, or should I say Aegon, she gave birth to him in the Tower of Joy. Where Ned Stark had just arrived, Lyanna died in childbirth, but before she died she made Ned promise to take care of her baby. Ned called him Jon to protect him from Robert Baratheon, and raised him as his own."

"You know this for certain?" Lord Royce asked.

"I do, I've seen it. And Samwell has a diary of the high septon that married them. He documented the whole thing."

The crowd had moved so Rhaegal could approach, everyone was on edge. Jon and Melisandre stared at each other.

Lyanna Mormont stepped up, "What are you going to do?"

"What does it look like? He's going to use that dragon to roast the red woman alive," Tyrion said. This whole ordeal did not sit well with him, he wished he had been informed beforehand.

"Aegon, I wish you'd get on with it," Melisandre said calmly.

"Don't call me that,"

"It is your name,"

"I don't care,"

"It won't matter in a couple of minutes." She closed her eyes, "I am very curious whether or what you said about the afterlife was true."

"You'll be there soon."

Everyone began to step back, away from the dragon. Rhaegal was so close to Melisandre, his breath was blowing her hair.

"Fitting, isn't it? Melisandre, you're going out the same way Shireen did," Davos said as if it pleasured him to utter it.

She opened her eyes to look at him, "It's not quite the same really, she was sacrificed for the greater good. Burned by a torch and some wood," she turned to Rhaegal, "Being burned by a dragon, is quite different."

Kinvara and her locked eyes, they said nothing, nothing needed to be said. They knew what each other was thinking.

"Lady Melisandre, do you have any last words?"

"Yes," she took a deep breath, one of her last, "Whatever you wish to call yourself, it matters not. You, are the chosen one, it makes even more sense now that I've learned you Rhaegar's son. It was always meant to be, you will bring the dawn. If you do what needs to done, I pray you make the right decision, for the greater good. Jon Snow, Aegon Targaryen, Azor Ahai, you have many names." She chuckled.

"Is that all you have to say?"

"It is, I am ready."

"I, Aegon, of House Targaryen, King of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm. Sentence you to die."

There was several moments of silence, Melisandre closed her eyes and smiled.

"Dracarys," Jon whispered. Rhaegal let out a burst of flame, Melisandre was engulfed in flames, she was dead in seconds. The stake fell over into the snow, her now burnt body with it.

To say everyone was stunned, would be an understatement. _Terrified_ , would be a better word for it.

* * *

 **Aaaand there goes Melisandre.**

 **Never really liked her all that much, except for bring Jon and Dany together, and bring Jon back to life, I am not sure she really did anything good.**

 **Reviews keep me motivated.**


	18. Chapter 18

**You guys are awesome**

* * *

Silence.

The only sound could be heard was Jon dismounting Rhaegal, and his footsteps in the snow as he approached the northern lords. His face was stoic, serious. He glared at the lords as Rhaegal let out one more eardrum shattering screech. All the small folk left hastily.

Daenerys stared longingly at her King, she was extremely proud of him in this moment. She was glad to have him.

Rhaegal flew away.

Jon's voice broke the silence, "I've only learned of my true heritage recently, I know who I am," he placed his hand on his chest. "I am Aegon Targaryen," he took some steps closer to the lords. "I've always wondered what the truth was, Ned always told me that I was his son. And I believed him, I didn't think he would lie to me. In a way, he didn't he told me I had his blood, and I do. His sister, Lyanna Stark, my mother. My real mother's name alluded me my whole life, until now. But the North is my home, it will always be my home. I will fight to protect it as I always have. The only thing this changes is I will have to leave, go to King's Landing. Because I have a responsibility to my Queen. But I will always have the North's best interest in mind. And you are in good hands with Sansa. She has proven herself a good leader, she led the North well in my stead. Frankly better than I ever did. I told you of my true heritage because you deserve to know, all I ask is that you keep in mind that I am the same person. Nothing's changed, even though Sansa is now technically my cousin, she will always be my sister. I will always be a Northerner."

Sansa stepped up, "My Lords, He speaks truly. Just trust him as you always have, you chose him to your King when he was a bastard. Why can't you now that he is actually your real King? He is Rhaegar Targaryen's last living trueborn son, he is the rightful heir to the throne. The North is already sworn to House Targaryen, we support them. I am Wardeness of the North, I am loyal to him. Which makes you loyal to him. I will hear no more complaints, no more disrespect."

The Lords were silent for a few moments before they started speaking amongst themselves. They really had no choice but to obey, which made their conversations pointless. Daenerys chuckled at the thought.

Lyanna Mormont stepped up, "We hear what you say, and we understand." She felt she needed to nothing more, the Northern Lords supported House Targaryen. She moved in front of Jon, "Do I need to call you King Aegon now?"

He smiled, "No m'lady, Jon will do just fine."

She nodded, "Good."

She turned and walked with Northern Lords back to castle.

"I think that went well," Daenerys said with a shrug.

"Yes, well, I would have liked to been informed beforehand that you planned on burning the Red Woman," Tyrion said.

"What was there to tell? He was going to do whether you knew or not, It's not like we needed your opinion. If wanted to ask you about it, we would've. If we wanted you to know, we'd told you." Daenerys said plainly.

"I am your hand, you are supposed to tell me these things,"

"Perhaps,"

"I really don't see the confusion, you should have told me."

"You are my Hand, and I am the Queen, I can decide whether or not you are told certain things."

Jon looked up at the snow falling, "There is really no point in arguing about it. It's done."

Davos walked over to Melisandre's now burnt corpse, parts of it blew away in the wind. "I don't really know what to say, I'd like to say good riddance, but," he shook his head. "I don't know, I'm kinda at a loss for words."

"Well, she knew what would happen if she returned, I told her what I would do."

"You told her she would hang, but you burned her instead," Tyrion said.

Jon looked at him, "Aye, I did burn her. She was a murderer, and we was treated as one."

"Is it customary to burn people now?" Tyrion almost laughed.

Kinvara stepped up, "I've already told you, that we fully expected her sentence to be carried out. She knew that coming in. But, we did not expect," she motioned to the ashes. "That."

"Do you not approve? Doesn't your religion worship fire? Wouldn't this be a good way to go?" Dany inquired.

"Some would say yes, but it's a very painful death,"

Davos turned to her, somewhat angry, "You and your priestesses, have burned numerous people at the stake, innocent people. Did they deserve a painful death?" He pointed at the ashes, "Because she did."

"All the people that have been burned, they were because it was the Lord's will."

"I told Melisandre, I'll tell you, If your Lord wills the murder of innocent people, then he is evil."

Kinvara stiffened, "My Lord is not-"

"He is!"

"The Lord wills what he does for the greater good,"

"Burning Shireen Baratheon was burn the greater good?! She was just girl! An innocent girl! She'd done nothing wrong, she didn't deserve-" He began to get choked up by tears, then taking several angry steps towards her. He looked as if he was going to hurt her.

"Davos don't do something you are going to regret," Jon pleaded.

Davos was all up in her face, Kinvara looked unfazed.

"I'm sorry, but yes, she was burned for the greater good. Melisandre believed Stannis Baratheon to be the one who was promised, obviously he was not. He was defeated. But, Shireen was burned because it was the only option Melisandre saw, the snow wasn't letting up. Soldiers were deserting. All was lost. So, she knew that if she burned Shireen, in her mind, it would ensure victory. Stannis was left no choice, it was a difficult choice but it needed to be made. He'd seen what Melisandre had done before. He knew she had power. He wanted the throne so badly, he would even allow his own daughter to be burned," She looked at Jon, "But, there is power in King's blood." She paused for a couple seconds, returning her gaze to Davos. "The sacrifice didn't grant Stannis victory, but it will grant us victory."

"What?"

"If Stannis hadn't went into battle, he wouldn't have been defeated. Melisandre knew she had led her king to defeat, therefore she returned to Castle Black in shame. And if she hadn't returned to Castle Black," she looked back to Jon, turning her head to the side. "Well, our King wouldn't have been revived." Davos frowned, "Would he? He'd be ashes, just like Melisandre over there."

"But Stannis wasn't going to fight, he wanted to lay siege to Winterfell."

"Stannis knew what was about to happen, he had less than two thousand men. He stood no chance. And he knew it. The burning of the child was directly related to Melisandre's failure as an advisor to Stannis. When she knew she failed, she fled. If she hadn't failed, she wouldn't have fled."

"Everyone died anyway," Davos raised his voice.

"They were destined to die."

"Stannis was destined to fail," Jon said.

"Yes, he was. He had to fail, so you could live. After his wife's suicide, Stannis was left with no choice but to press on. She killed herself because of the grief she felt, she couldn't live with the fact that she allowed her child to be burned."

Davos almost stumbled backwards, and shook his head.

"Do you understand? Shireen's burning was a mistake, but it was a necessary mistake. The event was just a piece of the puzzle, the beginning of the end for Stannis Baratheon. Stannis ended to fail, she was burned for the greater good," Kinvara repeated. "If not, you wouldn't see Aegon Targaryen standing there. Getting ready to lead us against the dead, we wouldn't win without his leadership. Everything that happened in the encampment, the snow, the ambush of the Boltons, the deserters, Shireen's death. It all happened because it was supposed to happen, it happened because Melisandre needed to leave Stannis and go to Castle Black so she could bring Aegon back to life. Shireen's burning wasn't the only thing that lead to the defeat of Stannis, but it was an important part. A key part, the end of Stannis' humanity. It all led to the resurrection Aegon, whom I now believe is the one was promised by the way. Stannis failed, so he could be revived, so he could save us all. Everything happens for a reason."

There was silence again, everyone was processing what they had just heard. Even Bran, who many believe to know just about everything.

Kinvara felt it was time for her to return back to the castle.

"What just happened?" Daenerys asked.

"She justified burning Shireen's at the stake," Tyrion said.

"Justified?" Davos said.

"Yes, justified, Ser Davos, It makes sense to me. It was an event that led to Stannis' defeat, and Melisandre's failure. Which led to her being at Castle Black to revive Jon."

"You can't just say it like that! Like Shireen's death was permissible-"

"It wasn't permissible, it was a travesty, an evil act. But, you can't lie and say what Kinvara said didn't make sense."

"I don't care if it made sense, I can never admit what happened to her was right."

"I am not saying it was right, it wasn't, not in any way."

Davos was becoming angry, "Then what are you saying?"

"Davos," Tyrion called his name calmly, "Shireen was murdered, no one is denying that. Kinvara didn't deny it, she said it was a mistake. No one can say Melisandre acted justly when she convinced Stannis to burn his own daughter. All I am saying is, what Kinvara said made sense, maybe-"

"Shut up! Don't even-"

"Davos," Jon called his name loudly. "You need to cool off, go back to the castle."

"But-"

"Go, before you make a fool of yourself." he pointed to the gates of Winterfell.

Davos angrily stormed off, once he was gone, "Jon, what do think of it?" Sansa asked.

"I don't know what to think, I spent some time with Stannis while he was at Castle Black. I thought him an honorable man, but allowing someone to burn your own daughter?" He shook his head, "I can't even fathom the thought of it, I'd rather die than burn my own flesh and blood."

Daenerys nodded, "I agree."

Sam shivered, "How about we go back inside? It's getting colder by the day."

Jon frowned, "That's because he's getting closer."

* * *

Later, Tyrion was joined by Jaime and Bronn in his chambers, they sat around a table drinking wine once more.

"She threatened you?" Tyrion asked.

"Damn straight she did," Bronn laughed.

"He was going with his usual cocky, disrespectful attitude. I half expected Daenerys to have someone remove his head from his shoulders," Jaime said, laughing as well.

Bronn waved his hand, "Oh please, I was in no real danger. I've faced real danger, I'm not scared of her."

Tyrion got serious, "Oh, yes you were, my friend, Daenerys is not a woman to trifle with."

"You were lucky Jon was there," Jaime said.

"What did Jon do?"

"Daenerys was getting ready to send him out in the vanguard in the battle against the dead,"

Tyrion gasped, "That's basically a death sentence, it be more painless to kill you right then and there."

"Aye, but Jon talked her out of it,"

"You should be thanking him,"

"Yeah right, I've never thanked anyone for anything in my life."

"I don't you realize how close you were to death, well, a death sentence." Jaime said, taking a sip of wine.

"Most people don't get away scot free when they insult the Queen, I've never seen it."

Bronn raised his hands sarcastically, "Now you have."

"I wouldn't advise you to try your luck again,"

"I'll do as I please, I'd like to think I'm a rather lucky person." Bronn grinned.

"You are completely ridiculous, if you act out like that again, you will lose your head." Jaime said.

"I am the Hand of the Queen, I know her quite well. I wasn't there when this happened, but I can tell you this." He pointed with his glass of wine, "If you have a death wish, insult her again. Jon is very protective of her, either he or her will not hesitate to have you struck down."

"Whatever you say," Bronn scoffed.

"It's not whatever I say, it's the truth."

"And it's not like you could escape even if you wanted to, you've nowhere to go anyway."

"Anywhere is better than here, it's cold as fuck, I'm used to fair weather."

"You can't leave now, with Daenerys promising to kill you if you did," Jaime replied.

"She swore to kill him if he left?" Tyrion said, raising his eyebrows.

"They said he must ride north tomorrow, if he failed to show up, or left, they'd kill him."

Tyrion laughed, "You're in for it now."

Jaime took a big gulp of wine, "If I was you, I'd be there tomorrow morning."

Bronn sighed, "It's not like I have a choice."

"Not if you want to live."

* * *

Arya, Gendry, and Sandor stood out on the ramparts of the Red Keep, looking out at the sea. Unfortunately, something terrible appeared on the horizon.

"Aye, Those are Greyjoy ships," Sandor stated.

Arya stamped her foot, "Shit!"

"What are we going to do?" Gendry asked.

"We can't fight them, we have to get the fuck out of here, or we will die," Sandor said.

"We can't just leave, we need to hold the city for Jon," Arya replied.

"Euron has hundreds of men, you remember why he went to Essos? He probably has the Golden Company too," Gendry said.

"We're fucked,"

"We can't just give up!" Arya pleaded, grabbing Gendry's shoulder.

"Arya, we have no chance. Three of us against them, we will be slaughtered. We have to leave the city."

"What if we can get the support of the people?"

"We do, they love us. They had no love for Cersei, but they can't help us in a fight."

"He'll just take the city,"

"He will, then Jon and Daenerys can take it back."

Arya shook her head, "No, we can't just leave."

"If we stay here, we will die."

"What if we hide in city?"

"What good will that do? I don't know about you, but I can't fight my way back into the castle again. Especially against hundreds of Greyjoys and an army of sellswords."

Arya sighed deeply, "We have to do something."

"Like what? All we can do is send a raven to Winterfell, and tell them what is happening. Then we need to escape."

"There is nothing we can do, our hands are tied. We just need to get the fuck outta here before it get's nasty. I don't want to be around when a Greyjoy sits on that throne." Sandor said.

"I don't like it,"

"I don't like it either, leaving the small folk to Euron Greyjoy will not be pretty. But we have no options. Jon and Daenerys can easily take back the city."

"They have to beat the dead first, I've seen them. And that won't be fucking easy, they could just as easily die up north before evening thinking about coming back south," Sandor snorted.

Euron was hours away, "Arya, we need to move, now."

* * *

Some time later, Arya was leaving instructions for Qyburn.

"What should the ravens scroll say?"

"It must say that Euron will arrive at King's Landing, by the time of them reading it. The city will have been taken. Say that we could not defend it, we had to flee because we feared for our lives. Euron has all his men and possibly the Golden Company. Tell them that we left the capital, we will hide nearby the city and wait for them to arrive."

Qyburn knew that Euron did not have the Golden Company via his little birds. But he felt he didn't need to tell her that. He would keep his best interests at hand. He only smiled, "Yes, m'lady."

"I'm not a lady,"

"Yes, m'l-" he shook his head, "Sorry. It will be done."

"Good, and don't tell them we were here." She turned to leave him, saying, "Do the right thing, I'll know if you don't."

His grin turned to a frown.

Arya, Gendry, and Sandor gathered what little things they brought, and made their way out of the city. Making a pit stop in Fleabottom, telling the people what was happening, and they were leaving.

Then they left the city, hiding nearby the city.

* * *

Euron had prepared his men for a battle, he was wearing his battle armor and everything. He was quite surprised when he was not met in the port by any sort of force. The city was quite empty. Even more to his surprise when he just walked right into the Red Keep. He skipped into the throne room, his men in toe. Qyburn waited for him by the throne, with a grin on his face.

Euron laughed evilly, "Where, is everybody?"

Qyburn shrugged, "Oh, the people are around."

"Where's this great force that took this place from Cersei?" He walked right up in front of the throne.

Qyburn's eyebrows raised, "Great force?"

Euron scratched his face, "You know, the group of people that overthrew Cersei?"

He chuckled, "Oh, there was no large group." He held up three fingers, "Three people," he said plainly.

"Three people? Is that so?"

"And about a hundred ragtags from Fleabottom."

Harrag stepped up, "Three people, and a fuckload of poor people took the capital?"

He nodded, "And held it, for some time."

"Who were these three people exactly?" Euron said with a grin.

"Arya Stark, Sandor Clegane, and a man named Gendry I believe."

"Hmm," he began to rub his beard, thinking. "Arya _Stark,_ Sandor ' _The Hound'_ Clegane, and some nobody, took this place from Cersei Lannister. I'd like to meet them, where are they?"

"Oh, they aren't here, my lord."

"Where are they?"

"Nearby,"

"In the city?"

"I am not sure where specifically, but they are nearby outside the city."

"Ooh, that's great, I'd like to find them." He rubbed his hands together.

"I am sure that could be arranged, my lord."

"Good,"

"Oh and my lord, Arya Stark told me to send a raven to Winterfell, but I didn't send-"

"Winterfell, that's in the north right? The Stark's home?"

"Yes, m'lord."

"What'd she want to tell them?"

"That you'd come to the capital, and you'd taken it."

He scoffed, "Then send the raven, I want the country to know, in fact send a raven everywhere. Letting them know that Euron Greyjoy has taken the throne."

Qyburn nodded slowly, "Yes, m'lord."

"Don't you need to swear me in or something? I want the crown."

"Umm, yes, my lord."

"Hurry the fuck up then!"

* * *

 **Trust me, I hate Euron just as much as you. But I can't let Jon and Dany just walk into King's Landing and take the throne. To easy, this is GOT. Plus I love writing this story too much, realize that this coming down to the end. I want to drag it out just a little bit. I sort of spitballed the part with Kinvara so bare with me there. But I thought it was cool to kind of justify it and make the characters question what Jon just did.**

 **I've also began working on my next story, after I finish this one, so that's cool.**

 **Reviews keep me motivated.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yo**

 **Writer's block…...**

* * *

Jon was dreaming, in a deep sleep.

 _He was standing on top the Wall, looking north. It was windy, his hair was loose, like it was before he died, it blew in the wind. He thought maybe he'd see the Night King and his army, but he just saw, the North. The true North, calm as could be. He heard someone turn corner behind him. To his immediate surprise, he saw Ned Stark, and Robb Stark approaching him. He wanted to cry, just the sight of them. He had forgotten what they looked like, but he knew exactly who they were when he saw them._

 _Ned smiled warmly, like he always did. "Hello, my dear boy."_

 _He wanted to hug him, but his body wouldn't move. Aside from being able to face them, he was immobile. He stood like a statue. He wanted to talk, but he couldn't._

 _Robb had a huge grin on his face. "Jon, I've missed you. I can imagine it was hard, when I was marching south. I know how much you'd wanted to come with me. But you had your oath, to the Night's Watch. In the end, I am glad you stayed. If not, and you'd deserted, you'd may not be alive today. Maybe you would have died like I died, a fool. It makes me happy knowing you've made it."_

" _We know it's been difficult for you, without us. But I wanted to tell you, you've done a fine job. Protecting Sansa, Arya, and Bran, I couldn't have done a better job myself." Ned said, with smile. "I know you've learned the truth about yourself, recently. I just know I did what I did to protect you, I hope you don't resent me for it. I did what Lyanna told me because I loved her, and I wanted to honor her last wish. To protect you, you had just been born, but she already loved you so much, she had so much love. So, I took you, as my own. I raised you as my own. I know carrying the title 'Bastard' around was always hard for you, but it was for your own good. No one knew, but me. No one could have known, I even kept it from Cat, my beloved. If anyone had you would have been in great danger."_

" _You are so strong, Jon. Stronger than I ever could have been, you are," Robb said._

 _Ned started again, "I also know you are about to face a great threat. Jon, Listen to me carefully, I've left something for you. Something you were supposed to have. I've hidden it. I always meant to give it to you, but I never got the chance. It's-"_

Jon's eyes opened.

He sat up in the bed, breathing heavily. He rubbed his eyes, to make sure he was awake. What was that? What just happened? Questions with no answers. He wanted to go back, why did he wake up? What did Ned leave him? He needed to know. He laid back down, and closed his eyes, desperately trying to go back to sleep. Maybe he could go back and Ned would tell him. But, sleep wouldn't come, he could feel it. He cursed himself quietly. Trying not to wake Daenerys, he crawled out of bed. He wrapped himself in his cloak, and sat by the open fire in his chambers. A servant must have entered quietly and made it. The heat felt nice, welcoming. Somehow after learning who he truly was, fire was more welcoming to him. In a sense, it didn't scare him, not that it ever did. It's just that now, he feels comfortable around it. Not quite like Dany though, she was the _Unburnt_ , if he reached into that fire, his hand would certainly be burned, just as any other man.

Today was the day.

Today, they would leave Winterfell, and head north. To face certain death, or victory, there was only two options. He hoped dearly that they could defeat the Night King. But he knew if they did in fact defeat him, forever, there would be great cost. Maybe even his own life. Which he would give up, in a second, if that meant the people he loved would be safe. He'd already died once, he could do it again, if he had to.

He heard Dany shift in the bed over to his side, probably hoping he would be there. Much to her dislike, he wasn't. She lifted her head, to see him sitting by the fire, looking back at her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, sleepily.

"Sitting by the fire."

"I can see that." She scoffed. "I mean, why are you up?"

Jon looked back to fire, "I don't know… I had a dream. And then I woke up."

She perked up at the idea of picking his brain about this dream, "What was the dream about?"

"I was on the Wall, and my father… Ned was there. Robb too. I couldn't move, or talk."

"Did they talk to you?"

"Aye, Ned was about to tell me about something he left for me-" his voice trailed off.

"What?"

"I don't know, I woke up. I have no idea what it was."

"Hmm, That's very interesting. Perhaps you should ask Bran about it."

He snorted, "You mean the Three Eyed Raven? That person is hardly _Bran_ anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't know him before, he is a completely different person now. He used to be so kind before, and he'd climb… He's just so, bland now. His personality is gone."

"I will admit, he does seem quite silent and calculating. And his voice, is just so monotone."

"Exactly, I don't know what happened to him, but I wish the old Bran would come back."

"Well," she climbed out of bed, and walked over in front of the fire.

She was wearing one of the silky night gowns she always wore, which left very little to the imagination. His whole body stiffened at the sight of her. She climbed on top of him, straddling him.

"What are you-"

She cupped his face with both hands and kissed him. Jon was surprised, but eventually returned the gesture.

She pulled away, "Listen to me, You are the father of my child." She put his hands on her lower stomach, "I've got a bump now, can you feel it?" He nodded, "This is _our_ my baby, Blood of _Our_ Blood, a true Targaryen baby. We have to protect it. This baby is our family's last chance, their hasn't been a Targaryen baby in years, not since our birth some years ago now. We leave _Today,"_ The word sent shivers down Jon's spine. " _Today,_ we leave to go North to face the greatest threat this world has ever seen. We need to ready, because we cannot lose. If we do, the whole world is lost. Our family name is lost. If we win, we will become the greatest rulers this country has ever seen, we will go down in the history books as the King and Queen that defeated death itself. We will be remembered for the rest of time. The name _Targaryen_ will mean something again, it will be synonymous with words like, _Greatness,_ or _Success._ "

"We are not doing this to be remembered," he added.

"We are doing this because it must be done, we are humanity's last chance."

"Don't lie, this isn't only just about saving humanity for you."

She frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"Dany, I love you, but when I think about what we are about to do. I don't think about the fact that if we win, we will be heroes for the rest of our lives. You are coming to save the north because it looks good."

"I can't believe you would say that!" She knew it was true.

"I know you, my love. It's okay to admit."

She pursed her lips, "Only half true. It's not the only reason, but it is a bonus."

"Like I said, you want to be the hero"

She slapped his chest playfully, "It looks good for our claim, besides, you are already a hero."

"Oh please,"

She pointed to the door, "Go out, and talk to some of those wildlings you saved, they worship you."

"Whatever you say,"

"It's true," She paused for moment, before cuddling up to him. "Just don't anything stupid… I need you."

* * *

A couple hours later, they were gone.

The entire army, Unsullied, Dothraki, The Northern Lords and their respective armies, The Fiery Hand, and the Knight's of the Vale.

Their numbers vastly dwindled when compared to the army of the dead, who sported at least a hundred thousand, if not a little more.

Sansa, Sam, Gilly, Little Sam, and most of the women and small children stayed at Winterfell. Jon made Brienne stay with Sansa, if anything were to happen during the battle. He wanted Sansa to at least have someone to protect her. Which of course included Podrick. Most of the Winterfell guard did ride north, but some twenty men stayed. Sansa stayed because someone had to keep the place in order while they were gone, she would have the help of Lyanna Mormont as well. She wanted to go very badly, but Jon and the other Lords felt it'd be better if she stayed. Much to Davos' unrest, Kinvara insisted she ride north. Saying they'd need her. Jon was unsure about letting her go, but Dany told him it couldn't hurt to let her go. So he went along with it. Bran also stayed, he would help all he could from the Godswood. He felt there was no need for them to have to care for a cripple on their travels. Which was true.

The army was heading north on the King's Road, it would normally take at least three and half weeks to reach the wall. But according to Bran, the army of the dead was now heading south towards them, after making a pit stop at Castle Black. Which was now completely razed. More souls to the army of the dead. They would run into them in a week or so. At some point, Jon planned on sending riders ahead on a scouting party to find out where exactly the dead were. Once they were found, they would prepare the army just south of them. Then they would attack. Most of the details would be ironed out when they held a war council. Which would happen once they made camp, many hours away.

Jon and Daenerys rode up front, side by side. They would hold hands from time to time.

"Jon, look behind us, our army," Dany said, playfully.

Jorah and Missandei rode directly behind them, with the handful of Dothraki that rarely left Daenerys side.

Jaime rode next to _Bronn,_ who unhappily made his appearance this morning as he was supposed to. Dany was not happy to see him, she wished that he had ran away. So she could have made him killed, she strongly disliked him. She wasn't entirely sure how she felt about Jaime yet, he seemed not to have any evil intentions, but she told Jorah to keep an eye on him nevertheless.

Ser Davos rode alongside Tyrion, they were currently discussing the best wines, and ales. Varys rode behind them, trying to interject, every once and while.

All the Northern Lords, and Lord Royce seemed to riding in their own formation. Keeping to themselves.

As expected, the Dothraki were having some trouble riding through the snow. But they were managing.

The Unsullied were also experiencing some difficulties marching through the almost knee deep snow.

Kinvara rode in the very back of the caravan, with her Fiery Hand. The men didn't seem to talk much, they just marched, seemingly very focused on the task at hand.

"This is it, either the beginning of the end, or beginning of a new age," Jon said.

"Hope it's the latter," Dany said with a smile.

* * *

"This looks like a good spot," Gendry said, warmly. Motioning to the area around them, a fairly large space, with surrounding trees for good cover.

"Aye, it'll do." Sandor said, dropping his bags to the ground. Then walking away, "Imma go take a piss, then I'll find some firewood."

Arya walked around, scanning the area. Uncomfortable rubbing the straps of her pack. She was feeling uneasy.

"Everything's fine," Gendry said, trying to calm her.

"It's really not, actually."

He moved closer to her, "I know it was difficult for you to abandon the Red Keep, but it was the right thing to do. If we hadn't, we'd be dead by now."

"I'd rather die, than be a coward."

" _It's better to be a coward for a minute, than be dead for the rest of your life,"_ He remembered Davos words.

A small small creeped onto her face, "I just don't like running away."

"I don't doubt that you rarely run away from a fight, but there is no cowardice in running away from a fight you can't win."

"Not very many people could beat me in a sword fight."

"If you were surrounded, I'm sure you'd go down."

"Oh-"

"There is really no point in arguing about it, it's done. We left. Let's talk about something else."

"Like what?"

"I don't know… maybe you've thought of my offer to-"

"Marry you?"

His eyebrows raised, "Yes?"

She took steps closer to him now, "What if I have thought about it?" she said it softly.

"What exactly have you thought about it?"

"Hmm," she cooed. "Maybe-"

"Get a fucking room!" Sandor came stamping out of the trees, carrying a large amount of sticks and twigs. He dropped them at their feet, "Make yourselves useful, light the fire."

"You are impossible," Arya scoffed. Angry he interrupted the moment they were having.

"Just light the fucking fire," The Hound said as he took a knee by his pack, searching for his wineskin.

They centralized the wood, and managed to get a fire going, in a couple of minutes. It was beginning to get dark. They ate some of the food they took for the Red Keep.

Arya wanted to continue their conversation in the morning, but Gendry insisted he hear what she was going to say.

They sat near each other by the fire.

"So?"

She bit her lip, "What?"

"You know what,"

"Well, like I said I thought about it,"

"And?"

"I..uh, Thought it wouldn't be so bad… If we… you know… got married?" She finished her sentence with a shrug.

He wanted to literally jump for joy, he was so excited.

"That's fantastic!"

"Keep it down over there! Somebody is trying to sleep over here." Sandor growled.

They ignored him.

They kissed a couple of times, Gendry was so excited she agreed to marry him. He was all over her, she had to send him away, to the other side of the fire. So she could sleep. She promised him, they'd talk about it some more in the morning. He wasn't very happy about her sending him away, but he agreed.

They went to sleep.

* * *

Arya woke up, in a cold sweat. She sensed something was wrong. It was still dark, fire was the only light in the area. She looked around at the trees surround them. The darkness was unnerving. There was very little sounds to be heard, which didn't help. She began to feel uneasy again, but in the end she figured it must have been her imagination. Laying back down and closing her eyes.

She was wrong.

A stick breaking could be heard, and some movement. And a cry of pain.

The cry of pain could be heard miles away. It shot Arya awake, she sat back up again, and looked to towards Gendry.

A man had pulled him up by his arm, and jabbed a dagger in his stomach. He was currently bellowing in pain. Blood pouring out of the wound, all over him.

"Gendry!"

She started to get up, grabbing Needle. But she was struck over the head, she fell to the ground. And hit several more times. She reached out for Gendry.

"Arya, I-" He croaked, as he coughed up some blood. The attacker turned the blade sideways, before ripping it out of his stomach. Then stabbing him one more time for good measure before he was dropped to ground, he and Arya locked eyes. He tried to reach for his sword, but his attacker stomped on his head. His sword was kicked away.

Arya screamed and tried to get to her feet but she was struck again, harder this time.

"Stay the fuck down!" Her attacker commanded.

Sandor began to stir, "What is going-" He saw Gendry's body, and his attacker still holding the blade. Blood dripping off it. The man kicked Gendry in the face a couple more times. Sandor got to his feet quickly. He always slept with his sword, he quickly pulled it out and stabbed the Gendry's attacker through the heart. He pulled his sword out of the man and he dropped to the ground next to him. He looked at Gendry, and the pool of blood around him. "Oh, fuck."

Gendry's face was bruised from the kicks to the face, he was holding the stab wounds to stomach with both hands. He was writhing in pain, shifting back and forth on his back.

Several more men came out of the woods, near Arya, who was now being beaten by her attacker. Another man came with some rope, trying to tie her up. She was fighting her best, they had kicked her sword away, and removed her dagger.

Sandor stepped towards her to help; four men came to face him. Swords drawn.

"Sandor, help!" Arya yelled.

A man came at Sandor, sword raised above his head. Another behind him doing a similar motion. Sandor grunted angrily, before kicking the first man into the fire. Who rolled around, inflamed. Sidestepping the second man and running him through with his sword.

Arya was on her stomach, hands and feet were now tied up behind her back, and she was knocked out cold, from constant blows to the head. Both her assailants stepped back into the darkness, circling around, to Sandor.

Sandor was clashing swords with the next two men, exchanging punches and kicks. The man on fire was now dead.

The men that had attacked Arya appeared behind Sandor. Waiting in the darkness for a chance to attack.

Sandor pushed an attacker away so he could stab the other through the leg, the one pushed lunged back him, he swung down at him. Sandor blocked, they pushed against one another. His back was to the darkness, Arya's attacker came quickly and jabbed his sword through Sandor's lower back.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed, in great pain. Falling to his knees.

The rest of the attackers began to circle him now. He pressed his free hand tightly to his wound. Feeling blood in his mouth now, he spat it out at the man nearest to him. He groaned in pain as he rose to his feet, watching as was being circled. He looked to the man who he stabbed through leg, who had fallen down. Quickly, Sandor pushed his sword through his mouth. He used his foot help him pull the sword out. The man fell down, dead.

Looking back to his immediate attackers, still walking around him. "Bunch of fuckers, think your gonna get me," he spat.

"Yeah, you're dead," one said.

Sandor shrugged, "Four against one? I've faced worse odds."

"Not with a sword wound through your belly, I bet." The man who said it pointed at him with his sword.

Sandor looked up at the sky, and closed his eyes, knowing the end was near. He didn't really know what to think about. But, somehow, he felt complete. He returned his gaze to his attackers, "Well, come on then."

All four of them came at him at once, yelling. Sandor was able to block one sword blow before he had three other blade through him. Using every last bit of strength he had, he was able to stab one of them through the neck with his blade. Then he fell to the ground, his sword clanging as it hit the ground. Their blades were pulled from him as he fell, the swords dripping blood, the three of them spat on him.

After one of them slung Arya over their shoulder, they left.

Gendry been dead for some time now, blood completely covered his lower half. In his last moments he only thought of Arya, and how much he loved her. How much he wanted to be with her, it hurt more that he wouldn't be able to be with her more than his wounds did. House Baratheon has been extinguished.

Sandor was bleeding out, from his several stab wounds. He looked over to where he had been laid down before they were attacked. He eyed his wineskin, desperately wanting one last gulp of wine before he died; crawling towards it, a blood streak could be seen on the ground as he crawled. He was able to get to where he could reach it, turning back over on his back, he drank all the wine left in it, then tossing it aside. He closed his eyes, fairly content with the life he lived. He wished he didn't kill all the people he did in his lifetime. The only person he killed worth remembering was his cunt brother. But he did wish he could have killed these men that had finally got him. His fists clenched when thought about how he couldn't protect Gendry and Arya. Last thing Jon had told him was to keep her safe, and he didn't. She was being taken away by who he assumed was Euron's people. She certainly wasn't safe now, who knows what would happen to her now. That was the last thing Sandor thought about.

* * *

Arya woke up as she was being taken into King's Landing, slung over one of her assailants shoulder. She began to kick and scream.

"Shut the fuck up! Or I'll hit you again!" The one carrying her said.

Her face was covered in bruises, and small cuts, her left eye was blackened. Her entire body ached in pain. "Fuck you, I'll kill all of you!" She screamed.

They laughed, "Yeah, right."

"I swear it! All three of you will-" One of the others punched her in the face.

"You really _should_ shut the fuck up,"

She silent the rest of way, only because she didn't think she could take another hit to the face.

She was taken into the Red Keep, and into the throne room. Where Euron was waiting, sitting on the throne, wearing the crown and draped in a purple cloak over his tunic. Qyburn stood next to the throne, the symbol of the Hand of the King, pinned to his robe.

Euron rose from the throne, as they entered. "Harrag! Great job, my boy."

Harrag dropped Arya to floor when he reached the throne.

Euron looked down at her and smiled, he clapped his hands, " _You,_ must be Arya Stark."

Arya gritted her teeth, "Fuck you."

Euron giggled, "Ooh, A little bit of fight in ya, we are going to have _so_ much fun together."

Qyburn moved over to Arya, looking down as well. He grinned, "Hello."

"I told you to do the right thing, Qyburn."

"Oh, dear child, I did."

"No, you most certainly did not."

"I-"

"I'll kill you! I'll kill all of you!"

Euron knelt down, "And how are you going to do that?"

"Well, once my brother comes-"

"Your _Brother?_ Jon Snow? Yes, I remember him in the Dragonpit. He looked absolutely dead set on dealing with the dead men coming north. I don't think he is coming here anytime soon."

"Once he hears of me-"

"You being captured? My dear, no one knows that you are here, at least not yet. He'll know when I want him to know."

"When he does, he will come with Daenerys and kill you."

Euron scratched his beard, "Yes, even I can't deny that if they attack I am not sure I can hold this place. _But,_ I am going to savor every second of my time as King." He stood back up, "Take her to the upper most level cells, I'll be visiting often."

Arya's eyes widened at the thought of what he meant, she began kicking and screaming as she was picked back up and carried away.

* * *

 **I hate Euron. You hate Euron. You are supposed to hate Euron, I want you to hate Euron.**

 **He is a evil man, he doesn't have to be likeable. He is a fucking piece of shit. It's true, certain villains have likeable qualities. But Euron is a unlikable evil uncle. He sucks. But on certain level, I like him.**

 **RIP GENDRY AND SANDOR**

 **I wanted to do this thing with Arya, AKA get captured. And I realized it wasn't possible without them dying, so, yeah. I liked Gendry, but he was expendable. I love Sandor, but my only purpose for him was to kill his brother.**

 **Leave a review please.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey….**

 **So I caught a lot of flak, which I expected. I had planned to kill Gendry, for a while actually. A lot of people imagine that he and Arya will just have a happy ending. Which is possible. I just wanted to be different. Unfortunately, Sandor got wrapped into it. I'll admit, I could've done a better job with it.** **In hindsight, I do wish I at least made Sandor's death a little bit more spectacular.** **But the ink is dry.**

 **Because of this, I lost some of you. Which sucks but I can't make you read, I can only ask that you do. But if you don't wanna, that's up to you.**

 **So all that aside, this is Chapter 20, originally, I had only planned to write 15 chapters. But I liked to doing it, so I kept writing. But here we are, right in the thick of it. I'm not exactly sure how many more I will write, probably 22. But I'll write an epilogue too. Sorry about the longer wait than you are used to.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"We cannot afford to run in with our dicks in our hands! We must have a better plan that this!" Jaime argued.

"We have none other!" Jon told him. "This is it, they are here. My riders came back bloodied, only two of them returned. I sent ten! Blood's been shed, and more to come. They are coming. We will gather up our full force, and attack. It's all we've got."

They'd been riding for a week, currently encamped just west of long lake, near the Kingsroad. The men were tired and cold, the Dothraki were fairly as badly as expected. Their light armor was not enough protection from the harsh cold. They'd been offered some heavier clothing, but they refused. Too proud to admit that they were cold. Many had already passed on, frozen, along with their horses. The Unsullied did somewhat better, not that many had died because of the frozen temperatures. But a large amount of the army was sick. The cold was being caused by none of than the Night King, considering him being so close now. The winter storms were worse than any north man had ever seen. Winds blowing hard, large amounts of snowfall. They'd made contact with the people of Last Hearth and Karhold, some two thousand extra men. The rest of the people were on their way south to Winterfell, Alys Karstark and Ned Umber among them, staying with their people.

Currently, they were having what appeared to their last war council before either they were attacked, or they attacked.

They gathered in a large tent, with a table big enough for everyone have a seat. Jon, Dany, Jaime, Tyrion, Davos, Varys, Kinvara, and the Northern Lords were present. Jon and Dany sat next to each other, the rest around them. Grey Worm stood behind Dany, and two Unsullied stood at the entrance of the tent. The wind could be heard as it blew against the tent.

"There must be a better option!" Jaime pleaded.

"Have you got a better idea? The men are dying, this is one of the worst storms I've ever seen."

"Exactly why we shouldn't fight in it," Tyrion said.

"It hasn't stopped it three days, I doubt it will stop any time soon. We will be forced to fight in it."

"We will be slaughtered," Varys said solemnly.

"Do you really expect us to go out there and fight them in this?" Lord Glover asked.

Jon's brow furrowed, "We are out of options, we have no choice but to fight."

"We have three dragons, my children had no trouble with the army of the dead before," Dany said, unafraid.

"And we will need them more now, than ever," said Tyrion.

"All we can do is go in and fight. Focus the White Walkers, taking them down will take the wight's they raised with them. If the Night King goes down, the war is over, we'd win," Jon said with a sigh.

Jon felt so uncertain about the fight ahead that he wished he could just run away with Daenerys. Back to dragonstone, where they could live out their lives.

"And how do you expect to do take the Night King down, exactly?" Lord Royce asked.

Jon raised his eyebrows, optimistically, "Well, he will be at the very back of the army. We could just fight our way to him."

"Could that work? Could we reach him?" Jorah asked.

"Possibly, I don't see why, as long as we don't get overwhelmed. Which is also very possible. Considering the large number of wight's, we could never kill all of them. That is the importance of killing the White Walkers, and of course the Night King."

Kinvara had been sitting, observing. She didn't feel the need to speak until now, "Aegon, you know what needs to be done. What needs to be done to stop this storm-"

Davos cut in, "Jon, just please; You know you can't trust her words."

Kinvara glared at him, "I speak the will of the Lord of Light, his will-"

Jaime rolled his eyes, "Will come to pass, we know."

"Lady Kinvara, I can assure you, I will not be driving a blade into my wife's heart. I will not hear another word of this," Jon said.

She opened her mouth to speak, but then frowned. She rose from her chair, and stormed out of the tent.

Jaime took a deep breath, "Can we please come up with a solid plan? Please? We can't just go out there with no _real_ plan and expect to have any chance to win."

Jon rubbed his hands together, "You have any suggestions? I am all ears."

"Well, I've never fought them before, but, these _wight's,_ we know that dragonglass, valyrian steel, and fire kills them, right? So, do we have some kind of bombs, or something we can throw at them?"

"We've got dragonglass tipped arrows, and we'll use fire arrows as well."

"Okay, so, how do these wight's fight? Do they fight like men?"

"They fight like _animals,_ they are ferocious," Jorah said, "They are very dangerous."

"Do they have any sort of sense? Are they smart?"

"Well," Jon paused. "Originally, I believed them to be mindless, attacked anything they saw. But when we were north of the wall; retrieving the wight for Cersei. We were surrounded on a frozen lake, when they initially approached, the ice broke and several of them fell in. Because of the weight of them. So, all of them stopped. None of them attacked, until much later when the ice had frozen again. From that I gathered that they aren't mindless, they have some sort of sense, they are aware of their surroundings."

"Hmm," Jaime seemed to be processing what he had heard. "I imagine that when they see us, they'll come running?"

"I'd assume so," Jon said with a shrug.

"What if we could….somehow…. Know from where they will come, and have bows drawn and dragons ready to make a pass?"

"They've proved to be fairly unpredictable, but, I guess that could be possible. But difficult. From what I've heard from Bran before and my scouts, they aren't really marching in a formation. Just a sortment of them, in front, and the rest behind them. The White Walkers, Night King, the polar bears and giants."

"Polar bears? Giants?" Tyrion's eyes widened, "What in seven hells do we plan to do about them?"

"They'll have to be killed, like all the rest."

Tyrion was not convinced by his response, "Giants….Giants," he said word as if he was making sure he was saying what he thought he was.

"Can we get back to our plan?" Jaime said, looking around at everyone, Jon nodded. "If we can find a way, to know from where exactly they will come at us. We could be prepared. I don't think us running head long into the brunt of them will end up in our favor. I don't know if you've noticed but the Queen's horse lords aren't even at half of their strength, compared to what I saw at the Blackwater Rush. Besides they can't even charge in on horseback even if they wanted to, with the deep snow and all. Like you said, they have the numbers, and right now we are weak. If they had any sense they'd attack now, we would be completely destroyed. But, if we could take out as many as we can, before they reach us, maybe, even with our weakened army, we could stand a chance."

Jon nodded reassuringly, "Yes, that could work. We have hundreds of archers here, a giant volley of arrows would be helpful. If we could get a handful of volley's off before they got to us."

"It wouldn't be easy to coordinate my dragons to pass at the same exact time, but it could be right after," Daenerys added.

"But, we'd still need to know where exactly they'd be coming from. Of course from the north, but where? We know they are close, but we could be in the complete wrong place, right now." Varys said.

"Well, they aren't exactly sticking to the Kingsroad," Jorah said.

"Yes, scouts found them somewhere near Last Hearth, the army is spread out. But I've no idea where they are really headed. What they want."

"What they want is to kill us," Dany said, plainly.

"Aye, but what else?"

"What do you mean?" Varys asked, "What else could they want other than to kill us?"

Jon began to shift uncomfortably in his chair, wanting to know the answer himself. The thought that the Night King could want something else other than to murder everyone hadn't really been considered, until now. All the Night King's ever done is kill. Why would he want anything different?

"I am fairly confident that all he wants his to see us extinguished," Tyrion said.

"Do we know when they will get here? Assuming they stay along the Kingsroad?" Lord Royce asked.

"They don't have to sleep, so, a day? Maybe two," Jon shrugged. "But if we try Jaime's plan, I can tell you right now. They have at least, _a hundred thousand,_ probably a little more. If we tried to set some sort of trap for them….It'd only affect a quarter of the army, maybe less. Then the rest of them pour down on us."

"It's better than nothing," Jaime said, firmly. "A plan is better than no plan."

"He's right, it's better to have some semblance of idea what to do, then just run out there and hope for the best," Tyrion added.

"What if, we stand at the ready, then we send a handful of riders out to find them. The riders can draw them back to us, where we're ready for them. Exactly where we want them." Jaime stated.

There was a silence in the tent, everyone considering the idea in their heads.

"What if the riders get caught?" Lord Cerwyn inquired.

"If they get caught….we know they don't take prisoners," Jon said, solemnly.

"Next to to Long Lake is a large field, I say we lay our trap there. And if we do this, we can try to clear out some of the snow, or at least pack it down. So the Dothraki can be more effective," Jaime said. He traced a box on the table with his finger, everyone leaned over to see what he was doing. "Here," he pointed to the middle of the box. "The dead will be there." Then he pointed to the other side, "We'll be there." After that he placed his hands on either side of the box, "Provided the snow isn't too deep, we can put the Dothraki here," then he moved his hands together back to the middle of the box. "The Dothraki can come in from the sides on horseback. We hit em with the arrows, then the Dothraki come in, then the rest of us. Of course we have the dragons making intermediate passes."

"How do I use my dragonfire without killing our own men?" Dany said, cocking her head to the side, as if it helped her visualize the plan better.

"Well, we are going to need the dragonfire, we won't win without it. I'd say try to focus near the back, where it consists mostly of the dead," Jaime replied. "But if I remember correctly, at the Blackwater Rush, you made pretty sure you didn't burn any of your own men. Attacking the caravan instead, which I can respect, then. But…. here, _now,_ in this fight, you're gonna have to disregard some of your men's safety, for the greater good."

Dany gasped, "You really can't expect me to kill-"

"I am not saying _kill_ your own soldiers," Jaime cut in. "I am telling you that you can't avoid them. You are going to involuntarily kill them. There is going to swarms of the dead, with our men mixed in. Packed into a relatively small area."

Dany didn't look convinced, "I cannot do that."

Jon grabbed Dany's hand, "He's right." He said it softly.

"I will not put my men at risk, they came all this way for me. I will not burn them."

"You are not burning them on purpose, all I am saying is that it is possible that they _will_ be burned. But you must not let that deter you from using your dragons."

Dany tried to relent, she realized that she couldn't just not use her dragons. They needed to use them. But she didn't want to harm her men. She sighed, "I understand what you are saying."

Jaime figured that was best he was going to get out of her. He simply nodded in response.

"I think it's time we adjourn," Jon stood up. He looked to Jaime, "We will move on your plan."

A small smiled creeped onto Jaime's face, "Good."

* * *

Jon and Dany gathered in their tent some time later.

They stood near their bed, which was near the back of the tent.

"How do you feel about the plan?" Jon asked her.

She shrugged. "I'm not sure, I hope it will work."

"Aye, I feel confident in it."

"What about you?"

He lowered his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"Are you going to ride Rhaegal, or be on the ground? I know which one I'd prefer."

"Hmm…." He stroked the his chin, "I'd like to ride Rhaegal in, but I also need to lead our army."

"You are _not,_ going in with the army. You will stand back with Ser Jaime and the archers."

He stepped closer to her, "I have to go in-"

"No!" She interrupted him, shaking her head rapidly. "You cannot be at risk."

He took her hands, "I am the leader of this army, my love."

"That doesn't mean you have to go in,"

"I am going in, I have to defeat the Night King…. I am not one to believe in prophecies but, I don't think anyone else could fight him and win. I've fought them before, I've killed white walkers."

"You can't…" Her voice trailed off as tears began to well in her eyes.

Jon pulled her into a hug.

She grabbed the back of his tunic tightly, she began to weep into his chest. "I-I cannot lose you…."

"You are my everything," He whispered softly into her ear. "I love you so much it hurts."

He was silent for a few moments as cried.

She couldn't stand the thought of losing him, she had finally found someone, that completed her.

"I am not going anywhere," He continued. "I _will_ come back to you. I _will_ do anything to make it back to you, and our child."

She pulled away from him and wiped her tears away. Taking a deep breath, "I know, that's why you are going to need this." She looked to the entrance to their tent, "Bring it in!" She called out.

Moments later, three men entered the tent. Carrying a suit of armor on a rack. They brought it over and sat it in the middle of the room. It was night-black plate armor, with the three headed dragon, sigil of his house, decorated in rubies, on the chestplate like his father. Both the front and back of the shoulder blades sported the direwolf of House Stark. Made complete with a red cape.

Jon almost stumbled when he tried to step closer to it.

Dany nodded to the men as they left. "I had them make it as closely as records remember it. The rubies were difficult to find, it took some time, but they finished it recently. Armor for a dragon raised by wolves."

Jon played with each gauntlet with either hand, he admired the craftsmanship. He brushed his hand over the chestplate. He put both hands on the shoulders, feeling the indentions of the mane of the direwolf. Crouching down to examine the legs. He circled the armor, analyzing every piece of it.

"Do you like it?"

Jon stepped back, "Aye, I love it. Never really had a real set of armor before."

She grabbed his arm, "Now you do."

He chuckled, "It's funny, cause you do too."

"What?"

"Wait here," He stepped out of the tent, and appeared to yell at someone. Then he left.

Several minutes later, he labored in, carrying another set of armor, all by himself. He set it down in front of her.

"Something for my Queen, can't have you getting hurt."

Not exactly armor, but definitely protection. Lightweight silk and chainmail combination, chainmail draped over the torso down to just below the waist. The sleeves were loose fitting, and fiery red, with leather gauntlets. There was a black leather belt, a gold buckle with the three headed dragon on it. Tight black leather pants.

"I knew you couldn't have anything too heavy, considering you'll be on the back of Drogon. But you needed something else to wear, purely for my peace of mind."

She smiled at the sight of it, "I _love_ it."

* * *

A rider came bringing news, for Varys. The news was not...pleasant.

He was currently making his way to Tyrion to tell him.

He found him in his tent, "Tyrion!" He called out as he entered.

Tyrion was asleep, on the floor, lying face down. It appeared he had begun to drink, but then feel asleep. Made apparent by the a cup lying on it's side, wine spilled all over. He was unmoved by Varys calling his name.

If not for him snoring, Varys might think he'd been poisoned. And was now dead.

"Tyrion," Varys called his name out again. To no response or movement.

Varys kicked his foot until he began to stir.

"What?" Tyrion mumbled into the fur he was currently laying on.

"Tyrion, wake up, this is urgent."

He rolled over onto his back and rubbed his eyes. "Who?... are you?" He slurred.

"You really should just stop drinking all together," Varys scoffed. Stuffing his hands into his jacket, like he so often did. "I am serious, Tyrion. Get up."

He sat up, "What is it now?"

"There's been news from King's Landing."

"What kind of news? Arya Stark claim the throne for herself?" He chuckled.

"Close," He paused. "Euron Greyjoy."

Tyrion got to his feet, "What?"

"You heard me."

"Euron Greyjoy has taken the Iron Throne?" He almost choked on the words. Varys nodded solemnly in response.

"How?" Tyrion asked.

"Well, Arya Stark, Sandor Clegane, and Gendry Waters were not enough to keep him away."

"So...What? Did he just walk in?"

"Yes actually."

"Does he have the Golden Company?"

"No, they didn't take the contract after Cersei died." He paused, "Oh! I also heard that some time ago, Theon Greyjoy attacked Euron."

"Considering Euron is here now that means to didn't go well."

"Correct, by the time he got there, Euron had actually killed Yara."

Tyrion frowned, "That piece of shit."

"Yes, and Euron dispatched Theon."

" _Fuck."_

"Quite."

"Well what happened to Arya, Sandor and Gendry? When Euron arrived."

"Oh yes, the worst part."

"What could be worse than Euron Greyjoy taking the throne?" Tyrion cut in.

"I'll tell you if you'll listen long enough." He paused to clear his throat, "They knew that couldn't hold the castle, so they fled. Which was the right thing to do. The problem was for some reason Arya told Qyburn."

Tyrion gasped, "Why the fuck would she do that?"

"I believe she wanted him to send a raven to us. But why she believed he would actually do it is beyond me. So, when Euron walked into Red Keep, Qyburn was waiting for him."

"I assume that he told Euron where they were."

"Precisely."

"Well that's three more people we will have to worry about once we are done with the Night King."

Varys cleared his throat, "One, actually."

"One?" Tyrion's eyes widened.

"Arya Stark."

"What happened to Sandor and Gendry?"

" _Dead._ Euron's people attacked them while they were sleeping. Gendry and Sandor were slain. They took Arya to Euron."

"The King will not want to hear this, what is he doing with her?"

"I haven't the faintest idea, but nothing good I assume."

Tyrion swallowed, "Will he kill her? Hold her as ransom? Captive?"

"I really don't know. If he has any sense he won't harm her. We both know the love our King feels for her. He'd most certainly be sent into a murderous blood rage, that not even our Queen could pull him from. Until his sword was pushed into Euron's chest."

"Euron Greyjoy is a mad man."

"I think everyone knows that."

"We cannot tell them," Tyrion reasoned.

"What? We have to, as-"

"They have way too much on their plate right now, we are literally on the brink of war the dead. They don't need to worry about Euron Greyjoy right now. We'll tell them when the war is over."

"I don't think that is good idea,"

"We don't need King Aegon to be worried about this right now, he has to lead this army. His mind cannot be muddled with how much he wants to remove Euron's head from his shoulders."

"I think that would be motivating,"

"I-"

They wouldn't have anymore time to talk about it. Because the King and Queen just entered Tyrion's tent completely unannounced.

"Tyrion? Varys?" Dany said as she approached them.

Tyrion's face felt like all blood had left it. He opened his mouth to speak, but Varys spoke first.

"Your Graces, we were just deciding to come see you," he said warmly.

"Is that so?" Jon came and stood next to his wife. "We were just coming here to discuss something with Lord Tyrion."

"Well, what we were coming to tell you is quite important."

Dany shrugged, "Then spit it out," she said firmly.

Varys looked at Tyrion before he spoke, "We've heard some….distressing news from King's Landing."

Jon narrowed his gaze.

"Euron Greyjoy," Tyrion blurted out.

Dany hugged herself, "What about him?"

"He...well, took the throne."

"What!" Dany exclaimed.

Jon took a couple steps back, hand on his forehead. He suddenly felt dizzy. His mind went immediately to Arya.

"What happened!" Dany wanted to know.

"He walked in and took it," Varys said, plainly.

"Walked in?!" Dany inquired.

"Your Grace, Three people were not enough to stop him." Varys seemed to be keeping calm.

"Oh….Because he has the Golden Company?" Dany voice sounded weak.

"No, they wouldn't take the contract. After Cersei's death."

Dany perked back up, "Well, I guess that's a positive."

"Not quite, I also learned that Theon Greyjoy had actually made his way to Euron. He met up with in Essos, as Euron was meeting with the Golden Company. As we suspected was possible a while back. But, all for naught unfortunately. Yara had been dead by the time he reached him, and he was also slain by Euron's hands."

"Oh, Theon," Jon mumbled.

Dany turned to him, "Are you alright, my love?"

"Yes," he said as he regained his balance. "You said Euron just walked into King's Landing. Well what of my sister? Gendry and Sandor?"

Jon sensed by their faces, the news was not going to be good to hear. Which made him frown, "What? Tell me!" Not really wanting to know what he had suspected had happened.

"Your Grace, she's alive."

Jon let out a deep sigh of relief.

"But, she's quite the situation."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when they learned of Euron. They decided they needed to flee. Problems arose when Arya thought it would be a good idea to tell Qyburn that they were leaving, who in turn told Euron. I think she had the sense not to tell him where exactly they were going…. But she did tell them they would be close by. Which was all Euron needed to know. He sent some men during the night." He sighed, "Gendry was killed essentially in his sleep, awoken by a blade being jabbed into him."

"Fuck," Jon mumbled.

"Sandor was outnumbered, and it was dark. I think someone snuck up on him. They beat Arya-"

"Damnit!"

"There were signs of a struggle, but they must have tied her up or something. Or knocked her out, or both."

Jon covered his face with his hands. He was trying not to get emotional, it was not working.

"They took her to Euron, where she is being held captive."

"What is being done to her?" Dany asked, concerned.

"We don't know." Tyrion replied, sounding exasperated.

Dany turned to Jon, who was visibly upset about the possible concept that his dear sister could be in some deep trouble. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. "We will get her back," she whispered in his ear.

Jon returned the hug for a few moments before he pulled away to regain his composure. He turned his back to them, and took a deep breath. "Arya is technically my cousin. But she will always be my sister. She is very important to me." He turned to back to them, looking at Varys. "Is there any way we can protect her? You must have people in the Red Keep."

He nodded, "I do. But I am not sure what they could do for her."

"Help her escape?"

Varys didn't look like he would even entertain that request. He began to pace back and forth. "She is probably being held in the cells, but there are a lot of cells in the Red Keep. Euron is using mostly his people inside the Red Keep, aside from some handmaidens and servants. Two handmaidens and one servant are under my thumb, but they are not fighters, they listen for me, and then report back to me. But let's say for the sake of argument, I tell one of them to help her. They'd have to find her, and she would be difficult to find. And by the way, they aren't even allowed into the cells, which means if they were caught, they'd undoubtable be killed. Even if they found her, she would most certainly be watched closely by Euron's people. Guards at the door, probably. But like I said, my people are not fighters. They pour wine, and change sheets for a living. They'd have to kill, two or more men. And one the guards may not even have the keys to the door, Euron will probably have them on him at all times. Euron is a lot of things, crazy being the word that comes to mind, but he is not dumb. He's made it this far. But let's say, just for the sake of argument, one of my people finds out where she is, kills the guards, assuming I'm wrong and the guards have the keys, keep in mind I'm not. I can almost guarantee that Euron _will_ have the keys. Then-"

"I get it," Jon interrupted. "It's not likely your people can help her."

"Yes, it is unfortunate, and it seems your sister is on her own, at least until we can make it there."

* * *

 **Again sorry about the wait. But I've had a bunch of shit going on. If you need more of a visual on Jon's armor just look up a picture of Rhaegar's, except without the helm, and direwolves on the shoulders. I used Visenya's look for Dany's armor.**

 **I know you just waited a long time. But you are going to have to do it again. I've got the next two chapters planned out, and it's going to take a long fucking time to get it just the way I want it.**

 **Leave a review if you feel so inclined.**

 **See ya later.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry.**

* * *

"But that's not good enough! Not for Arya, this is my sister we are talking about." Jon told him, seething. He somewhat understood what Varys was telling him, but he didn't care.

Varys held his hands up, like he was being accused of something. "Your Grace, I can assure you, if there was something I could do for her. I'd do it."

Dany held her hand out to touch Jon's shoulder, but he took a step closer to Varys. He narrowed his gaze as he looked him over. "You got something to gain over this? Spider?"

"Your Grace-"

"You're always working an angle," Jon cocked his head to the side.

Tyrion stepped in front of Varys, "Your Grace, he is telling you the truth."

Jon glared at him, "You protecting him?"

"Actually, yes, I am."

"Jon, They have no evil intentions," Dany said. "I can almost guarantee that Varys is telling you the truth."

Tyrion gave Varys a knowing gaze, as if to this was why he didn't want to tell them.

Jon looked back at Dany for a few seconds, before moving closer to Varys. Getting in his face. Varys pulled his face away, feeling uncomfortable.

"You will do something for my sister. You will get a message to her. I don't give a _fuck_ how you get it to her. But, you _will._ "

Varys gulped, "And…. what exactly will I be telling her?" His voice shaking.

"If not for the dead, I'd fly there now. But, once the dead are defeated. I am coming straight there, to save her." He paused, "Got it?"

Varys nodded rapidly.

"Good," he grunted before storming out of the tent.

Varys exhaled deeply, like he wasn't breathing during the exchange. Holding his neck like he was being choked.

"Are you alright?" Dany asked him.

"I'm fine…. Just startled."

Tyrion sighed, "I told you we shouldn't have told them."

Dany gasped, "You were planning on not telling us?"

"I was. Varys wanted to tell you."

"In hindsight, wish I hadn't," he said, rubbing his neck again. "I don't think I've ever been more scared in my life."

"He is quite threatening," Dany said as if it was a good thing.

* * *

The wind was blowing hard, snowing in excess.

Jon stomped around the camp, trying not to think about Arya. His dear sister. If anything happened to her, he'd never forgive himself. And this Euron Greyjoy, he wanted nothing more than choke the life out of him. He just had to get there. Thought of calling Rhaegal down, and riding him all the way to King's Landing crossed his mind. But he knew that he couldn't just leave, as much as he wanted to. But he still wrestled with the idea.

He was distressed that Varys was against even the idea of trying to help Arya. He couldn't just do nothing. He wouldn't let himself. So, he forced action on Varys. He is the King, he can do whatever he wants. No apologies would be given.

He made his way back to his tent.

Stopping in front of the two northmen standing guard. He looked to one of them, "Go find Davos, tell him that I want another ten men sent out to find out _exactly_ where the dead are. Where they are headed."

He nodded and ran off.

Jon entered to see a his direwolf, now the size of a small horse. Laying on his bed, seemingly asleep.

"Ghost! Where have you been boy?" Jon's mood was immediately brightened. Some time before they left Winterfell, Ghost had disappeared. He thought nothing of it, knowing that he'd come back at some point.

Ghost raised his head, red eyes acute to his presence. He jumped off the bed and approached his owner.

Jon dropped to his knees, arms wide to embrace his companion.

He hugged him tight, like he's done so many times. Burying his face in his fur, running his fingers through his thick white hair. Ghost wrapped his long neck around Jon's back.

"I've missed you, boy."

* * *

The ten men were sent out as ordered, enough supplies for a couple days. Only orders were to ascertain where the dead were, and where they were headed.

Jon turned his attention to the field near Long Lake, which was covered in snow, the lake frozen solid. He also made sure that attempts were being made to try to make the assumed battlefield more viable. But these attempts were all for nothing, the snow continued to fall, making shoveling completely frivolous. They couldn't shovel fast enough to account for the new snow falling in it's place. The intense wind's didn't make anything easier. So Jon decided not to waste time. The snow's height was up to at least two and half feet, which would make the fighting difficult. But something they would need to get past if they wished to succeed. Jon assumed the snowfall wasn't going to let up, especially as the Night King drew closer to them.

* * *

The riders were only gone a couple of hours before a lone rider came riding back, slumped over on his horse. The horse came galloping into camp, the rider fell off into the snow. He was seen as he came over the horizon, and was surrounded by people as he fell. The rider was immediately carried to the infirmary.

As soon as Jon was told of this, he and Daenerys went quickly to see if the could speak with him. He was awake, but not for much longer.

Jon found the infirmary and entered, led by one of his men to the rider. They walked around the men and women already inside laying on bedrolls, mostly sick. Jon and Dany found the rider lying on one of the only feather beds in the whole infirmary, in a separate room. Only a maester was in the room with him, sitting on a stool by the bed. It appeared they didn't even attempt to tend to his wounds, considering he was badly injured. His clothes torn and bloodied, his lower torso sported a deep gash. He would very likely die. They only gave him milk of the poppy to help with the pain.

Jon took a knee by his bed, grabbing his hand with both of his.

"What happened?" Jon asked him quietly.

The rider winced, "We weren't riding all that long. They… They're close, my King. So close." His voice weak, "We rode right into them."

Jon tried not to look surprised, his eyes widened nevertheless, "How close?"

He coughed a couple times before answering, "We headed straight into the treeline across from Long Lake, I-I think they are heading straight down on us. They'll be here soon, your Grace. There's so … so many of them, my King. So … many," his voice trailed off.

Jon sighed, and hung his head for a few moments before returning his gaze to the wounded man. "You've done well, lad. Returning to us time to let us know. You are a hero, you know that?" He let go of his hand and rose.

"You'll rest soon," He tried to reassure him with a weak smile.

Jon turned to Dany, behind him.

Dany looked defeated, "What are we going to do?"

Jon put a defiant look on his face, "The only thing we can do, fight."

* * *

Jon and Dany exited the infirmary, where the winds and snows had actually calmed down.

Kinvara was waiting for them.

Jon groaned at the sight of her, "What do you want?"

Kinvara stepped closer to him, "You know what I want."

Dany grabbed Jon's arm and began to pull him away. She glared at Kinvara, "Don't you get it? It's not happening."

Kinvara made to follow them, "I don't understand why you are confused. I know it must be difficult, but do you really think that the Night King can be defeated like any other White Walker?"

Jon looked back at her as they walked away, "What do you mean?"

Dany pulled his face away from her, "Why are you even talking to her?" She scolded.

Kinvara quickened her pace, "He's special."

Jon shrugged Dany off and faced her, "Spit it out! What exactly are you are trying to tell me? When I ask you a question, you give me an answer. I have more important things to do other waiting for you to speak. The enemy is at our gates."

Kinvara remained unmoved, "Do you how the Great Others were defeated before?"

Jon sighed, "I swear if you relay another cryptic sentence, you just might end up like your friend Melisandre." He shook his head in complete irritance.

"The Great Others were pushed back because Azor Ahai wielded Lightbringer. Do you know how he attained that sword?"

"Oh? So we're back to this? You still want me to murder my wife?" Jon's never wanted to punch a woman in the face until now.

"It's not murder if it's the will of The Lord of Light."

"If you-"

"If you do not do it, we will all die," Kinvara said, plainly.

Jon gritted his teeth, "I'd rather die then kill her."

"Then you will."

Jon snorted, "Not if I have anything to say about it." He glared at her.

"I pray you will make the right decision, Aegon," she said with a smirk.

Jon opened his mouth to speak but Dany pulled on his shoulder, "Let's go."

"You should leave, Lady Kinvara," Jon spat.

She smirked, "You know I cannot do that."

He grunted before turning away.

* * *

Jon assumed the dead would reach them before the sun set.

So he decided the army should be mobilized. He found Jaime and alerted him of the situation, and told him to ready himself; the army.

"Let's move! They are on their way! The time is now!" Jon yelled, as he waved his arms around to get people's attention. He walked through the camp, making his way to his tent to get his armor put on. Men and women began fumbling around him, trying to get ready as he walked with Daenerys.

Dany looked to skies as the dragons flew over, getting restless, as if they knew what was happening. The sight made her heart began to race. Jon's stern visage didn't help her either, or the fact that he was marching ahead of her.

"Jon?" She called out to him.

To no response, not even a look back at her.

"Jon," she called out, louder this time.

He kept walking.

She stopped, "Jon!"

The raise of her voice made him stop dead in his tracks, he looked at her over his shoulder. He _was_ deep in thought.

He shook his head, "Sorry, I heard you… I just…" His voice trailed off like he was unsure what to say.

She moved in front of him, his head hang low, looking down at the snow. Shaking his head, like he was trying to forget something or chase a feeling away.

"Jon? Look at me please?" She pleaded.

Jon kept his head low. He was forced to look at her as she cupped his face with her hands. Her best attempt at a smile warmed his heart.

"I know," she said softly. "I understand. It's going to be alright." She tried to reassure him, even though herself needed some as well.

"I need you to be strong," she added. "Every negative thought or doubt that is running through your mind right now: 'what if we fail?' 'Are we all going to die?' Is also running through every single other person in this army's mind. But you need to be the example. You, Aegon Targaryen, are the rightful King of the Seven Kingdoms. I know you've never wanted to be a leader, you never thought that you would be. But don't be deceived, you are a great leader, maybe even better than me-" He tried to interrupt her but she pressed her finger to his lips to silence him. "Listen to me, you need to hear this. These people are scared, and they should be, literal death incarnate is coming for us. Only a madman wouldn't be scared. But we can get through this, _together_." She pressed her forehead against his, "We can do this. _Together_. Like you preached at me all those times when we were at Dragonstone, _together_."

He took a deep breath before speaking, "You're right, I did need to hear that."

"Am I ever wrong?"

He laughed, "I am not going to answer that."

* * *

Bronn bursted into Jaime tent, "What the fuck is going on? Why the fuck is everyone running around?"

Jaime was sitting on his bed, a servant was tying his boot straps. Wearing his boiled leather armor, similar to the armor he wore leaving King's Landing.

He actually started laughing at the sight of Bronn, "What? Haven't you heard? It's time to go to war, my friend."

A completely flabbergasted look flew onto his face, his arms flew into the air. "What the fuck?" He spat.

"You fucking heard me, you fool. You'll meet the enemy today, I pray to don't shake with fear, or get killed." Then a look of disbelieve grew on Bronn face, he began to open his mouth. But Jaime interrupted him, "Don't even say it. Don't even say you don't believe."

He shrugged, "I don't."

The servant finished tying his boots, before standing up. He and Jaime exchanged a pair of nods, and he left.

Jaime stood up and faced Bronn. "Have you even been paying attention? Look around you, you dense fuck. Everyone is here, together to fight a threat that we all know it real. They wouldn't be here is it wasn't real. They all would be here over some fucking wives tale." Jaime scratched the back of head, "You know what? Fuck you, Bronn. You are a stubborn piece of shit, honestly. You want a fucking castle is that it? Well hate to break it to ya, but I am in no position to give you one. If you want one, you ought to ask the King and Queen. But shit, I doubt you'll have any luck," he scolded. "You'll have to prove yourself, Bronn. Because right now, your name means nothing to them other than; waste of space. You disrespected the only people who could grant you the only thing you wanted." He laughed at the thought, "That's pretty funny if you think about it, you've fucked yourself over."

Bronn frowned and turned to leave, "You really should get a dragonglass weapon, if you hope to survive." Jaime added as he left.

* * *

Jon could only stand still as his armor was being latched onto him, by two servants. Grimacing as the leather straps were tightened as far they would allow.

Dany was already finished with her armor, and was currently sitting on a stool, admiring it in a nearby mirror, as Missandei was busy tying her hair in a Dothraki like braid.

"You've outdone yourself here, Jon. I really like it," Dany smiled into the mirror.

"I do as well," Missandei added.

"Glad you are happy with it," Jon tried to smile amongst all this disarray. "I took a lot of time thinking about it."

"I always imagined at some point I would have to dawn something like this, but I never thought I'd like it so much."

"I hope you get to wear it again," Tyrion's voice could be heard as he entered the tent. Followed by Jorah and Jaime, Tyrion was wearing his typical attire. Jorah had his Queensguard armor on, hand on his sword. He made his way to stand by his Queen.

"Thanks for the bode of confidence," Dany glared at him. "Aren't you technically supposed to be reassuring me right now?"

Tyrion made for the wine, pouring himself a glass. "Not really, just supposed to advise." He offered Jaime a glass, which he declined

"Well, advise me."

"I'm sorry, Your Grace. I am actually at a loss for words-"

Jaime laughed, "That's a first."

Tyrion cleared his throat, "I just have no idea what we are facing here. I doubt I could lend you any sort of advice unfortunately, and I know you now doubt me strategically."

Dany smirked, "I'm sorry-"

"Like I said, guilty as charged." he smiled. "I do advise actually, you ask the military men in here. I am sure at least one of them could tell you something of use."

Dany looked around at Jaime, Jorah, and Jon. As if looking for any of them to speak.

Jaime stepped up, "Your Grace, These dead men aren't archers so you won't have to worry about arrows-"

Jorah cut in, "Spears instead."

"Right, spears," He paused. "I wasn't there when you fought them before, but were they… I don't know," he waved his hands around as if that helped him find the word he was looking for.

Dany raised her eyebrows, "Adept?" Missandei finished her braid.

"Yes! Adept, thank you."

"Well, only the Night King threw any, but I assume the White Walkers could also throw them as well, but the Night King narrowly missed Viserion, and Drogon." Jon said, as his servants finished locking him into his armor. He dismissed them and they left. "Surely if a hit had been landed, one of them would've fallen."

"Okay it seems the Night King was adept. So, like the King said before, the Night King and his walkers will most undoubtedly be near the back of the army. Since it appears they could potentially down one of your dragons, I would advise that you focus them solely on the wights."

"It would be folly to lose one of them," Jorah agreed.

"I don't even know that the Night King could be killed with dragonfire." Jon said, Kinvara's words about the Night King being special rang through his head. "I think there needs to be a direct blow."

"From you?" Jaime inquired.

"If Lady Kinvara is to be believed," he replied. Strapping his belt to his waist, grasping the hilt of Longclaw.

"What about the walkers? Could dragonfire kill them?" Tyrion asked.

"I have no idea," Jon said with a shrug. "Maybe."

"I'd say it's safe for the Queen to stick to the wights, then."

"We'll also need to down the polar bears and giants," Jon added.

Jaime sighed, "Right, we'll have to find a way. How many do they have?"

"I don't know that either."

"We fought one of those bears north of the wall," Jorah said. "Ripped Thoros to pieces, we'll have to surround them."

"The giants will have to be littered with arrows," Jon said. "Only way I've ever seen one go down. They take sword blows in stride."

"Surely dragonfire could handle them, though?" Dany asked.

"I assume so," Jon responded.

"I know my plan was deemed ineffective at this point, which I understand given the conditions. But shouldn't we come up with something else?" Jaime asked.

"I suppose," Tyrion said, taking a sip of wine.

"The snows have surprisingly lightened these past couple hours, we could try using the Dothraki to flank." Jon proposed.

Jaime nodded, "I recommend spears and shields, across the battlefield. Then once the dead reach us, bring the Dothraki on either side to flank them in."

"That would give me a more clear area of attack down the middle," Dany added.

Jon nodded, looking at Jaime, "Let it be done."

"Qhono," Daenerys called out.

Seconds later, the Dothraki leader entered the tent. Dany conversed with him in Dothraki, relaying the new plan to him.

Jaime looked to Jon whilst this happened, "Will you ride in on a dragon?"

Jon seemed to be considering the question for a few moments, before speaking. "Yes, I believe I will." He motioned for him to come closer, to which Jaime obeyed, "Which will leave you to lead this army, Ser Jaime."

Jaime looked stunned, "Your Grace, I am honored."

"Well, Dany and I decided that recently that you've proven yourself to be a competent military strategist. I know you will do well, and you will have Greyworm with you." He said warmly.

"Thank you, Your Grace. I am absolutely floored that you would even consider me for this position."

Jon smirked, "Trust me, Kingslayer, I've thought a lot about this. If I believed you to have any ill intent, specifically regarding my wife. You'd be long dead. You are a Lannister, I don't believe I can ever fully trust a Lannister. Perhaps besides your brother. But can you blame me? All the pain your family has caused me," Jon shook his head, "I don't wanna think about it." He paused for several moments. "I don't know that I can fully trust you, but I can trust that you have something to live for. I haven't the faintest idea what that might be, whether it's a girl or money, whatever it is. It doesn't matter because I can tell you fight for the living. Which means we are on the same side. I don't know what we'll do with you once this is all over, but I can assure you one thing, if you do well in leading this army, and provided we win. You'll be all right."

Jaime's eyes widened, swallowing, "Thank you, Your Grace."

"Not another word about it, let's move on. So, I will use Rhaegal for some time, before I dismount when it is safe."

"To make your attack upon the Night King?"

He nodded, "Yes."

"Won't you need help?"

"You leave the Night King to me, however, I cannot fight the walkers as well. I will need some help with them. I plan on dismounting when most if not all of the wights are gone. Then hopefully, I will have a clear path to him."

Jaime sighed, "I hope that do, and you are able to defeat him. But now I think it's time we should get moving."

"I think you are right," Jon agreed.

Qhono left.

"I would like a word with my husband before we depart," Dany said, almost solemnly.

Everyone seemingly nodded and left, presumably waiting outside.

Once they were gone, she spoke, "This is not the end." She looked at him, "You believe that?"

"I do,"

She got up and clasped her hands together, "I love you. You know that?"

"I do," He chuckled, "What is this about?"

She moved in front of him, "We are the last Targaryens-"

"There's one more to come," He cut in with a smile.

She returned the smile, looking him in the eyes. "It's weird, I've never needed someone before. Like I need my advisors, Tyrion and Jorah. I could move on without them. When I had Drogo, I thought I needed him, but once he was gone. I was fine. But not like I need you, I could live without my advisors, I lived without Drogo and Daario. I don't need them for survival. But I _need_ you, and I have to have you. I can't _not_ have you. It's like it's difficult to breath when I am not around you, and then sometimes when I am around you, it's more difficult still. You have that effect on me. Which has never happened to me before. Do you understand? I need you. You cannot leave me, today. I cannot go on with you."

"Dany, don't-"

"I am serious. I don't think I could. Not after I know what I had, should have, with you. I couldn't be with anyone else. You complete me, I think we were destined to be together. Together forever, ruling until we die, as peaceful old people. Living in a peaceful kingdom, that we've built."

"And we will."

"What I am trying to tell you, is that I can't do it without you. I can't rule without you."

"What? You've been ruling without me for years."

"I know what I've done, I was there. But now I understand, what it's like to share power." She moved closer, "Having someone to confide in."

"I can do it without you either, you are my everything. My world. The baby that will grow inside you. The two of you are the most important things in my life, I will do anything to protect you, even giving my life-"

"No! You will not give your life. I just told you I couldn't do it without you." She stamped her foot in defiance.

"I heard you." He replied softly. "But you will."

"What do you mean?"

"Like I said, I will do anything to protect you. Even if that means giving my life. If I have to give my life up, I will. If that means you, and our child can live. Then I will die peacefully, knowing you are safe. I've died before, I can do it again."

"You won't!"

"Maybe I won't have to, maybe I'll defeat the Night King."

"You will defeat him,"

"Maybe I will, but that doesn't mean there won't be a sacrifice."

"Don't tell me you are starting to believe in prophecies now."

"I'm not. But I know what the Night King is, what he can do. He want's nothing more than the death of every single person in the world, because the children of the forest took his life from him. So he wants to take life from everybody else. My fight with him will be difficult, very difficult. The most difficult fight of my life. I'm just trying to prepare you. I could die."

She shook her head in disbelief, "I won't believe it."

He took her hands, "Listen to me. I love you, Daenerys Targaryen. I will do everything in my power to come back to you. I want to live, for you, and our child, my family." He pressed his forehead to hers, as she had done hours before. "I _will_ come back to you," he whispered.

She kissed him like it was the last time she would ever get to do so. Which he happily returned.

She pulled away after several moments of bliss.

"You better."

"I will."

"I love you,"

"You know I love you."

She smiled, "I am yours."

"And you are _mine_."

* * *

 **I suck.**

 **So very sorry about the wait. I've had a lot of shit going on and the writers block has been deadly lately.**

 **This was originally supposed to also contain the battle as well, but considering how long it took me to put this out. I decided to just write another chapter. So there will two more chapters, plus an** **epilogue.**

 **Which I promise will not take me as long to get out as this one did.**

 **Again, very sorry about the wait. I feel terrible. You can't imagine how long it I sat staring a blank screen. Writer's block sucks.**

 **Anyways, see ya next time.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Welcome to the beginning of the end.**

* * *

Jon and Dany stood in the middle of a large crowd, an assortment of the whole army surrounded them. They gathered outside in the field near Long Lake. Seemingly, the army wanted some sort of speech from their leaders.

Jon noticed this, he stepped forward. He knew he probably needed to say something.

There were a lot of people surrounding him, it wasn't snowing but the wind was blowing.

"Here we are," He started, his voice loud. "Here we are, standing on the brink of devastation. But, we will prevail. I know it looks grim, but we will-"

A loud screech suddenly came from the north, making Jon turn quickly in that direction. All eyes on the treeline, Jon narrowed his gaze. Another screech, and loud rumblings confirmed Jon's suspicions, he looked to Jaime, they exchanged a look that said all it needed to say.

"They're coming! Let's move!" Jon bellowed.

"Spears and shields! Spears and shields!" Jaime commanded, "Get in line!"

Which was met with some initial hesitation, out of sheer fear. But they eventually got moving.

Drogon and Rhaegal came out nowhere, landing with a loud thud. Letting out some bone shivering screeches of their own.

The King and Queen exchanged a deep kiss, before Dany mounted up on Drogon, and Jon onto Rhaegal. Moments later they were both off the ground.

The front line of the army got into position, shields down, spears out.

* * *

The silence was deafening, and room was so dark. She couldn't see anything, not that she needed to. She'd killed someone in pitch black before, but that didn't mean she'd like to see. The only sounds that could be heard were when someone walked past the door or the low grumbling of the guard at the door.

She wasn't sure how long she had been there, it'd felt like centuries.

Her limbs were chained to wall behind her, the restrains were tight. But she could stand, provided the chains weren't pulled tight when he entered; often they were. He didn't visit as much as she had expected he would. About six times, best she could remember. She'd hoped for the worst. But she managed to fight him off most times. The last time she managed to bite a hunk of his ear off and spit it in his face. Of course he didn't like that, she was given a heavy beating. He'd punch and kick her, which he thought was weakening her. But it only strengthened her resolve. He hadn't returned to her since then, thank the gods. She discovered that he does carry the keys to the door and to her restraints which makes an escape very difficult.

The only other times the door was opened was when they'd throw some food at her. They leave a bucket of water somewhere near her for her to drink out of, but they don't keep the water fresh. Sometimes they come dump a bucket of water on her to keep her 'fresh' but that hadn't happened since she bit his ear. Prior to last time he visited, sometimes some servants would come in a 'clean' her up, for him. But not since then, nothing, which left her to her own devices, in that regard. So, she smelled really rather bad, which was a good and bad thing. He'd want nothing to do with her, if he ever came back. But smelling herself wasn't something she'd experienced in a long time, and it wasn't pleasant. It also could be bad because she may never get a chance to get the keys from him again.

Luckily, he hadn't been able to actually do anything, but not for lack of trying. She'd do anything to keep him off her, her best attempts at kicks and punches were actually rather successful. They only fed her every other day. Not that she actually ate every time, she didn't feel like it all the time. But then she'd feel herself slipping away, growing weak. Which she couldn't allow to happen. She needed to be strong, so she started eating whatever they'd bring her.

She really had no record of time in her cell. Only events that she could remember, use as some sort of landmarks for time. Like him visiting, them throwing food, or when they washed her. Other than that, she just laid there, against the wall. She'd close her eyes, or keep them open, not that it mattered considering how dark it was. She was so accustomed to the darkness that when he entered with a torch or the door flew open, the light was actually blinding. Sometimes she'd believe she was going insane. The tapping of her fingers could only entertain for so long. She hadn't actually spoken in while, she wouldn't waste her words on that tyrant. Not like her words would actually stop him. She'd only growl or yelling incoherently at him. But it'd been so long since then, she wasn't sure she could even speak, much less growl or yell. Sometimes she'd consider just deciding to give up. Just lay down, not eat or move. Give up, and die. However relief would come to her, most likely starvation. But then she'd remember where she was and what she needed to do.

Someone new had been added to her list.

Not exactly one person, actually a lot of people.

It motivated her, kept her going.

For they took something from her, her future, her life.

Gendry. Her love. Her heart.

He was taken away from her, again. It didn't feel good, it made her angry, very angry. Her bloodlust was actually kind of scary, she'd scare herself sometimes. Thinking of the ways she'd kill them. She decided a simple stab wound wouldn't do, too quick. No. They needed to suffer, and they would. But how? She didn't have a weapon, those were left behind. Hopefully her weapons would still be there when she got out of here.

First, she needed to find a way out of here. Find a way out of these chains, she needed the key. Or something she could use as a key.

Just then, she heard some louder grumblings outside the door, which normally meant it was time for her to receive some food. The door flew open for a few seconds, and it appeared that something was thrown inside, and the door closed abruptly as it had so many other times. So now began the fumbling around on the floor for whatever it was that was thrown inside. Sometimes she'd not even find anything or it'd be just out of her reach.

Interestingly, she found what she was looking for, rather quickly, which was strange. Normally it would take her some time to find whatever it was. But it only took a few moments this time. It was like it was intentional, for her to find it quickly, like it was thrown closer to her on purpose. The 'it' that she was looking for was more interesting still, a chicken leg. It's interesting because she'd never gotten something like this before, normally the food she received was a piece of bread or some crust of some kind. Very rarely did it deviate from some form of bread, she'd only got meat a couple of times. But never chicken, and never a chicken leg. A chicken leg, a relatively large one. At least six or seven inches, best she could guess. Chicken legs contain bones, something that could be very useful. She cleaned leg quickly, ravenously. Leaving the bare bone, these bones have many uses. For her at least, she could shove it down his throat, make him choke and die, if she so desired. But more importantly, she could attempt to sharpen it. Maybe she could use it jab someone with it, doubtfully it could sharp enough to be fatal. But it could be jab in an eye, or ear.

Or more importantly, she could try to sharpen it enough to get it to act like a lockpick. Difficult, but possible, theoretically it could be done. But it would have to so thin, yet thick enough it doesn't snap under the pressure. Doubtful she could get it out once she got one lock loose, so reuse wasn't possible.

The door opening once more interrupted her thoughts, prior to it opening, she didn't hear anything which was strange. And the door didn't fly open like it normally did, it was like opened slowly. Like the person opening it, didn't want to be heard. A person walked into the her cell, carrying a torch. She quickly sat on the bone, for if the person saw it, they might take it. She tried to cover eyes from the new light entering the room, as she normally did. She deduced that this was not him or someone that was under his thumb.

The combination of the light of the torch and the darkness hid the person's face.

"Arya Stark," The person called out, a man.

Hearing her name made her shiver, as she expected she had some difficulty speaking. She opened her mouth and it felt like dust flew out of it, and her jaw creaked as if it had rusty joints.

"Arya Stark?"

She decided a nod would suffice until she found her words.

"Ah, I see." The man came closer, his face now visible. A young man, about twenty and three, long face with rounded jawline. His nose was rather short, he had ruffled blonde hair. He wore what appeared something a servant would wear.

He crouched down so he could see her better.

He clenched his jaw, "He hasn't been treating you as well as I'd hoped." He grimaced at the thought of what she'd been through. "Well, I don't have much time, I'll be needing to return the keys to his sleeping body soon, so I'll be brief. Names Loseff, I am a servant of Euron. I am his cupbearer. But I am also one of those people that you'd say is also under the employment of a man you might know by The Spider, or Lord Varys."

She nodded, remembering the name. But not much else, save the fact that he was alive and served Queen Daenerys.

"Yes, you know him." He responded, "He's been instructed to relay you a message, from your brother, Jon Snow."

She sat up at the hearing of his name, oh how she wished she could see him again.

"He'd like to tell you: If not for the dead, he'd fly here now. But, once the dead are defeated. He's coming straight there, to save you." He recited as if he's done it a hundred times. "So, you've just got to hold on-"

"How much longer?!" She was able to croak out. It sounded like a the opening of a rusty gate, her voice hoarse.

He looked surprise, "She speaks… I'm afraid I have no idea how long, my dear. Could be some time, I was just supposed to tell you that they know what happened, and they are coming… And to give you this," She couldn't tell what exactly he pulled out, until he put it in her hands. A small hair pin. "Figured there was some way I could help you," He said smiling. "And the chicken bone was all me too." He rose and walked over to the door. "Be strong, Arya Stark of Winterfell." He said before he left, the door swinging shut. Returning her to her darkness, and her new means of escape.

* * *

The dead came rumbling out of the treeline, thousand of them at a time. The time it took for them to reach them felt like a decade, looked like they were running in slow motion. Greyworm would tell you that Unsullied fear nothing, nothing can scare them. But a handful of them were shaking, no doubt. Once that first wight crashed into that first shield, it was like time came running back into the chest of every soldier, taking their breath away.

The first thirty maybe, they handily defeated. Coupled with the volleys of arrows loosed on orders of Ser Jaime, everything look fine. Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion were extremely helpful for their first passes. No human soul taken, yet. But when the next fifty or hundred, crashed into the shields of the living. Then, things started to look bleak. If not for Daenerys' second pass on Drogon, the line would've been broken. Mostly Unsullied manned the front line, because of their proficiency with spear and shield. But that didn't seem to matter, there was just so many. You can only spear so many at a time, another comes right after, before the spear can be removed out of the other.

"Knock!" Jaime yelled. The archers in front of him readied their arrows, "Draw!" Jaime watched as every one of them pulled back.

"Loose!" He commanded.

Seconds later the dragonglass tipped arrows whistled overhead.

Jaime'd forgotten how many times he'd said those three words.

He could only watch as three giants came out of the treeline, carrying what appeared to be tree trunks. Followed by six polar bears that came out after them.

"Fuck," he muttered under his breath, not wanting anyone to hear. Not that anyone could anyway, barring the loud sounds of battle.

Jaime frowned, "The front line is getting battered as it is." He looked behind him to where the Dothraki were waiting. He waved his arm in the air at them, trying to motion for them to attack.

"Dothraki! Attack!" He yelled.

Some of them looked over at him, but they didn't move.

He saw Jorah behind him yelling something at them in Dothraki, but they gave him the same response.

Jaime looked back at the giants drawing close, and the front line now being torn to shreds. His gaze returned to the Dothraki, "We are going to die, if you don't attack! Fucking go!"

"Motherfucker! Attack-"

He was interrupted by Drogon flying directly overhead, letting out a eardrum rupturing screech. Jaime almost fell off his horse, covering his ears. When he looked up Drogon was laying waste to the droves of wights, and the yelling of the Dothraki could be heard as they moved made way to attack the wights from the side.

"Fucking hell," Jaime shook his head.

Initially, flying on the back of Rhaegal rather difficult. He hadn't ridden himself since back at Winterfell. But after awhile, it became rather easy.

It felt as if it was actually effortless. Rhaegal moved where he wanted him to move, strafed when he wanted him to, even blew fire when commanded upon.

If the circumstances were so dire, Jon might actually be excited.

He watched as the Dothraki came in off the sides, flanking the dead. Moving at a pace slower than usual, but fast enough.

They were faring well enough.

But Jon's eyes were on the giants and polar bears, that looked to do some serious damage. He also noted that the Night King was nowhere to be seen, not even the white walkers. Which made him very nervous.

He steered Rhaegal over to make a pass, " _Dracarys!"_

Dany was pleased that Jon was doing well atop Rhaegal. She was worried he might have difficulties using him in a real battle. But it seemed he was a natural. Almost as if he was truly stepping into his role, his birthright; a Targaryen.

"Advance!" Jaime commanded, with a raise of his sword.

The bulk of the army began to push forward, the spears and shields had worked for a while. But now it was time for action.

Jaime watched as a giant throttled a Dothraki off his horse. He gritted his teeth, he knew they needed to fire some more arrows. But the Dothraki were currently heavily mixed in with the wights.

He decided against it as he watched Viserion and Rhaegal pass over the wights in tandem.

"If not for the dragons, we'd be lost," Jaime said, actually chuckling a little.

Dany decided it was time to try and down one of these giants, the three of them were absolutely thrashing the army. She realized Jon had been avoiding them, knowing many of our men were in the area.

She sighed, " _somebody's gotta do it."_

She passed over the battle, locating the giant with least amount of friendly's in the area.

Coming back around, she readied herself. Shifting Drogon closer to the ground, as soon as she got close, " _Dracarys!"_ She yelled at the top of her lungs.

The giant was engulfed in flames. The fire only seemed to enrage it more, it was slowing down, flailing it limbs, but Dany could hear it's bellowing long after she passed over.

Jon could only watch in fear as Dany had inadvertently burned some of her own men. He knew it had to be done, but it didn't hurt him any less.

The snow covered battleground was also covered in blood. The polar bears tore men and women to pieces. The giants tore them in half, or crushed them with their fists; under their feet.

It was a bloodbath.

Only one giant had been downed, two polar bears out of commission.

The wights were vicious, attacking in groups, overwhelming their enemy.

Limbs of men and dead alike could be seen across the battlefield. The sight would make anyone with a weak stomach nauseous.

"We'll only kill our own with any more arrows." Jaime decided, unhappy with the revelation.

Jorah rode up next to him, "I think it's time we join the fight, it's clear our people need us."

Jaime nodded, raising his sword, "Attack!"

* * *

The dead were still pouring out of the treeline, it appeared there was no end to them.

The entirety of the human army was now involved in the fight. Making dragonfire completely frivolous, unless humans were to be burned as well.

However, minimal human lives would be ended if the dragons were used closer to the treeline. The treeline had been previously been avoided, fearing what might be lying in wait among the trees. Namely, the Night King, and his walkers. Whom still had not surfaced. The lingering thought that they may appear at any point in time is utterly terrifying.

But Dany decided she must attack the rear, if humanity hoped to succeed. She needed to limit the amount of dead entering the battlefield, fearing the living may be overrun. She steered Drogon to the left as she approached from the west.

As she neared she located her area of attack, " _Dracarys!"_ She yelled at the top of her lungs, Drogon obeyed as he was bid. Spewing fire mostly near the treeline, roasting the incoming dead.

Jon watched as Daenerys burned the dead, and large majority of the treeline. The trees were instantly ablaze, melting the snow.

Jon decided to make a similar pass. Instead, coming from the east, realizing how effective Dany's pass was; he moved closer to the treeline than she did.

As he got close, " _Dracarys!"_ commanding Rhaegal.

Rhaegal began to release his fire, but then, suddenly, an ice spear flew out of the treeline. Directed at Rhaegal, it pierced through his left swing, causing a hole to appear. His swing faltered, quickly losing altitude, Jon held on as tight as he could.

Dany did not see Rhaegal get hit, but she felt it. Instantly, a shiver came down her spine as her child as injured. She could only watch as Rhaegal tried to gain altitude, but failing. He landed in the snow, hard. Some two hundred yards from the battle, Jon fell off into the snow. Dany felt as if she couldn't breath anymore.

Jon climbed out of the snow, brushing himself off when he got to his feet. Rhaegal was currently whining in pain. Jon tried to calm him, to no avail.

Meanwhile, the source of the ice spear that wounded Rhaegal made its appearance.

The Night King, carrying his ice sickle. Followed by his white walkers, all of them, all twelve of them. All the trees that were burning were put out as the walkers passed.

Jon pulled Longclaw from its sheath as he saw them.

"Gods give me strength," he whispered, closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened his eyes, he saw the Night King, and four white walkers making a beeline straight for him. Cutting down anyone in their way, they couldn't be stopped.

Most of the other white walkers joined the fight, some began throwing ice spears at Drogon and Viserion.

Jaime had lost count of the wights he'd managed to slay. Silently thankful for all those hours he spent training with Bronn. Whom had yet to be seen, Jaime assumed he'd fucked off to someplace else, it didn't bother him.

Jaime had also lost count of the human lives he'd seen snuffed out, in an instant. Clobbered by a giant, torn limb from limb by a polar bear, or stabbed to death by a wight, the loss of human life was heavy.

Jorah seemed to stick close to Jaime, for whatever reason. He was handling himself well enough. He fought with two dragonglass daggers.

Greyworm was busy killing anything that wasn't human. He'd single handedly taken down a polar bear. Putting his dragonglass tipped spear to good use. Of course the bear got its shots in before falling, clawing Greyworm across his chest and left arm. His arm was bleeding profusely, dripping onto the snow. His heavy leather had protected his chest well enough, but it did tear pieces of it off. He also lost his helm somewhere along the way.

Then Jaime eyed a giant trudging closer to them. Crushing people under its feet along the way, or smashing them with its hands.

"That's not good," Jaime said, aloud.

The giant seemed to notice him. Starting to come closer still, Jaime started backing up, until he tripped over a body causing him to fall on his back. Soon the giant was standing over him.

A couple people ran into it, stabbing it with their spears. Only to be torn apart, and crushed, the blood hit Jaime in the face.

Quickly, the giant raised its foot over him, aiming to crush him. Jaime jabbed his sword into its foot, causing it to wail and step back. But this only seemed to enrage it more. This time it raised its fists into air. Jaime started crawling backwards, avoiding the attack. The fist hit the ground with such force the surface shook.

A familiar voice was heard, "What'd I tell ya? No one gets to kill ya but me." Jaime was helped to his feet by none other than Ser Bronn of the Blackwater.

"Fuck off," Jaime retorted. "Now help me kill this thing, before I kill you myself."

"Yes, Ma'am," Bronn replied, before pulling a spear out of nowhere and throwing at the giant.

The spear hit the giant in the chest, making it step backwards.

"Hit it again!" Jaime commanded to no one in particular.

Greyworm came from behind them, and threw his own spear, lodging it between the giants eyes. The giant fell to the ground with a large thud. He climb on to the giant to retrieve his spear from its skull. Once he pulled it out, he twirled it around like he was proud of himself.

From atop the giant, he could see all around the battlefield. He looked around before his gaze settled on the Night King approaching Jon and Rhaegal.

Greyworm called out to the men around him, and told them of their new objective.

* * *

"Rhaegal, get back!" Jon commanded, as the Night King drew closer to him. That emotionless stare stuck on his face, it seemed as if was actually getting colder, snowing more, as he got closer.

The dragon seemed undeterred, moving closer, deciding to blow some fire upon the walkers. The walker in the direct path of the flame was engulfed, when the flames dissipated the walker stood erect for a few moments before exploding into a cloud of ice.

Jon couldn't help but let a small smile creep onto his face, even through the thought of his eminent danger.

It was almost as if on cue, Drogon flew overhead, laying waste to the some of the white walkers. All dissipating into nothing but clouds of ice like the one Jon witnessed.

Night King and the three white walkers advanced towards Jon.

Jon put his hand on Rhaegal, pulling on him, "Get back!"

This time the dragon did as he was told, moving back.

Jon stepped in front of the dragon, gripping Longclaw with both hands. He could see from behind them, some twenty men from the army of the living began to separate from the fight. Knowing the real fight was right in front of Jon.

The three white walkers made to meet the oncoming attackers, whilst the Night King kept moving towards Jon.

The Night King's mouth didn't move, but Jon swore he heard a bone chilling voice beckoning him to attack.

The Night King stopped, at least ten feet away from Jon. Motionless, holding its ice sickle with both hands. He was much taller than Jon, some two feet taller. His looming downward gaze was absolutely terrifying.

Jon stepped back, expecting to be attacked but it didn't move. Rhaegal screeched at it from behind him.

The freezing wind was pushing against his chest, making it hard to breathe. He couldn't feel his face it was so cold. Staring death in the face, knowing there was no time to waste.

Jon stepped forward, bringing Longclaw above his head he brought it down diagonal on the Night King. His attack was easily sidestepped, and pushed against with so much force Jon flew off his feet into the snow, on his back.

Jon rolled away as the Night King tried to stab him. He got to his feet as quickly as he could, only be barely able to block another incoming attack. He was pushed onto one knee because of the force being pressed against his blade. He tried to rise up, but he couldn't. But then the pressure was released as the ice blade was brought up to come down again. Jon was narrowly missed as he got out of the way and onto his feet once again.

The Night King moved quickly, coming at him again. Swing sideways at him, to which Jon was unable to parry. The ice blade left a horizontal white scrap across Jon's chestplate, scattering a few of the rubies of the three headed dragon. Then, quickly, the Night King put a hard shoulder into his chest. Sending him off his feet into the snow.

Jon stole a glance at the nearby skirmish with the three white walkers. The skirmish had grown into a full fledged smaller battle, more wights and people had become involved. It appeared at least one walkers had been downed, seeing as there were now two that Jon could see. He swore he could see Greyworm, Jaime, Jorah and what appeared to be Bronn. He frowned at the sight of Ser Bronn, he didn't actually expect that coward to fight.

Rhaegal made himself known by releasing another screech, pulling Jon from his thoughts. He got to feet as quickly as humanly possible.

Jon tried to ready himself for another incoming attack. Which came swiftly. Surprisingly, how quickly the Night King moved. Getting in close to Jon, letting off a barrage of attacks that were difficult to parry. Jon backtracked, trying to find a way to attack. It seemed as if he knew what Jon was going to do even before he did it, like he was two steps ahead.

Jon decided to move closer to Rhaegal, hoping maybe a well placed burst of flame might end this once and for all.

He grunted, and the Night King followed him.

"Come on," Jon said. "Let's end this."

Jon came to stand directly in front of Rhaegal, beckoning for the Night King to come closer. "Come on!" He yelled.

The Night King stopped, seemed to be analyzing the situation. Which made Jon think he was on to what he was trying to do.

Becoming frustrated, Jon stepped forward. He was playing on attacking, but he saw several people coming behind the Night King. Apparently, the other white walkers had been killed. So, these people were coming to attack, Jon held his hand up, "Get back! Don't attack him! You can't beat him!" He yelled at them.

Either they didn't hear them, or didn't care, the Night King turned to them. With a quick slash the first that got there was without a head, the next was ran through with the ice blade.

Jon came forward, yelling and waving his hands around to try and get the rest of the people back.

Watching the Night King kill, so effortlessly, almost gracefully, was the most horrific thing Jon had ever seen. If not for the shitty circumstances he'd may watch with the intent of learning from the way his enemy is now shredding anyone that nears him.

Jorah, Jaime, Bronn and Greyworm could be seen watching as Jon was. Not quite in awe, like Jon, more like horror, their mouths agape, eyes wide open.

How'd they ever hope to defeat this menace again?

Seemed as if the Night King had bored with fighting Jon, as he now moved towards Jorah and the others. That million yard stare still glued to his face, a look that would become synonymous with death.

Greyworm saw his approach as challenge, stepping forward.

Jorah put his hand on his shoulder and pulled him back, "Where do you think you are going?"

Greyworm shook his arm off, "I fight."

Jorah said something else to him, but Greyworm didn't hear it as he trudged forward.

Considering that Greyworm was wearing a lot less than Jon was, he could move a lot faster. Which the Night King actually seemed to be have trouble dealing with.

When Jon was fight him, he was on the defensive.

When Greyworm was fighting, he was on offense. Attacking quickly, and repeatedly, over and over again, a strategy Jon had not considered. It was rather impressive to watch Greyworm wasn't even really using the shield in his left hand, just jabbing and slashing with the spear in his right hand.

The Night King had no trouble blocking and parrying, but at least he was backing up. But somehow, it looked like he had everything under control. Made even more apparent when Greyworm blundered by overstepping with a jab.

The Night King sidestepped, and slashed across Greyworms back, a long gash, from his left shoulder blade to across his spine.

The blow caused Greyworm to stumble and fall into the snow, on his face.

"Greyworm!" Jorah yelled, stepping forward.

The Night King raised his blade above his head, Greyworm rolled over on his back and brought his shield up. Unfortunately, the ice blade cut straight through it, and severed his arm at the elbow. Greyworm tried to then stab him with his spear but his arm was stepped on, and the ice blade was pushed into his chest.

Now Jorah started running towards the Night King, Jon and Jaime converged as well. Bronn stayed back. Everyone else backed away.

They surrounded him as the blade was pulled out of Greyworms chest. He began to cough up blood and writhe in pain, the snow he lay in was now soaked with his blood. He was only alive for a few more moments. He only thought of only Missandei in his final moments.

Jorah was the first to get to the Night King. He swung with both his daggers in the same direction, to the Night King parried and pushed him back. Jon was next to arrive, he took a swing, which was blocked. Jorah came back at him, while he held against Jon. He kicked Jorah in the chest, sending him back. He pushed Jon, and then hit him in the face with the hilt of his blade, which caused a small gash to appear on his forehead, that started bleeding. Jaime came next, he was met with a shoulder to the chest, and barely getting out of the way of incoming attack.

The Night King backed up, as everyone got back to their feet.

"None of you need to do this, you can all back away," Jon said.

"This doesn't have to be your fight," Jaime told him.

"It is my fight,"

"We can help you," Jorah said.

Jon started to speak again but Jaime cut in, "With all due respect, Your Grace, we aren't going anywhere."

Jon sighed, before nodding in response.

Jaime was breathing heavily, "Why can't we hit him?"

"It's like, he's a couple steps ahead, knows what you plan to do before you do it," Jon responded.

"How can he do that?" Jorah asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Then Jon went right for him. They exchanged several blows, parrying each other.

Jon raised Longclaw above his head, but before he could bring it down, Night King grabbed him by the throat. He was raised in air, for a few moments before he was tossed aside like nothing. Jon dropped his sword as he face down into the snow, grasping his neck.

Jaime came forward, taking the biggest swing he could muster. Night King moved out the way, as Jaime passed he slashed down his leg. Jaime fell down, dropping his sword, clutching the wound on his left leg. The Night King stepped over him, his blade poised to come down on him.

But then, suddenly, Bronn came out of nowhere, carrying a spear, running directly at the Night King.

Unfortunately, he was heard coming. The Night King used a quick, accurate slash to cut through Bronn's spear, disarming him. Then, a long powerful swing as a follow up, towards his head, the attack was so fast he had no time to react. Bronn's throat was cut open, he could only trying to hold his throat to stop the bleeding as he collapsed into the snow.

"Bronn!" Jaime cried out.

The Night King returned his gaze to Jorah, who now was readying himself to be attacked.

Meanwhile, the battle was winding down. All the giants and polar bears had been defeated, but not without heavy loss of human life. There was only two white walkers left, and they were surrounded by many people fighting for the living. The battlefield was littered with the undead and humans alike. The white snow now sported a darker red.

Jorah was not handling himself well. He hadn't even been able to get a swing in, he'd been busy evading incoming attacks to even think about an attack of his own. Plus, the two daggers he carried wouldn't even be strong enough to block any attack anyway. He was essentially trying to swim upstream.

Jon had not been able to get to his feet, he felt like his windpipe had been closed. He thought he was suffocating for a few moment there. He was on his knees, trying to breath. Noticing that Jorah was not faring well, he knew he needed to help.

It seemed the Night King was growing frustrated, chasing Jorah around. Not being able to land any kind of hit on him, Jorah focusing purely on getting out of the way of whatever attacks came his way seemed to be working.

For now, Jorah is an older man. He's not quite as spry as he used to be, he was getting tired, beginning to slow down. His heartbeat was starting to quicken, running out of breath. He knew eventually the Night King was going to land something on him. So, he decided he must do something. Even though he was exasperated, he tried to jab with both of his daggers.

The Night King rolled off of it, and struck Jorah in the head with the hilt of his blade.

Jorah dropped his daggers and fell on his back in the snow. His vision was blurry, he probably now had some form of an brain injury. He could feel blood pouring onto his face from a wound on the top of his head.

His vision was able to clear as the Night King put his foot on his chest, the ice blade loomed over his head. Poised to remove his head, Jorah closed his eyes and waited for the end.

Except, it never came, Jorah opened his eyes to see a blade that was pushed through the Night King's chest.

Jon had got to his feet, just in time to stab the Night King in the back.

Jon was standing there, holding the hilt of Longclaw, which was lodged in the Night King's back.

The Night King whipped around to Jon quickly, Jon lost grip of Longclaw, which stayed inside of the Night King.

Jon could only stand still as the Night King lashed across his chest, the ice blade cut through his armor like butter.

He fell to his knees, watching as the Night King began to wither away.

After that, everything went black.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas**

 **Sorry about the wait, but I am pretty happy with this.**

 **My bad about the cliffhanger, Jon may or not be dead. But I've nothing going on lately so maybe I'll be able to get it out soon.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it. I actually enjoyed writing it, which is a first of this story lately.**

 **Leave a review if you feel so inclined.**

 **See ya later…...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Yo**

 **This is the last chapter after this is finished I'll write an epilogue. Then this will be completed.  
**

 **To all of you that hated the Euron stuff, know that all that happened so that what happens in this chapter could happen. I for one think it's pretty fucking awesome.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **It's long as fuck.**

He looked rather peaceful. As he lay there, in the feather bed they had laid together in so many other times. Under much better circumstances, this time, it looked bad.

They carried him onto the back of Drogon and flew him back to Winterfell as fast as they could.

Got him inside the keep, out of the armor and tended to his wounds.

Once he was stable, they hoped he would wake. But he just lay there, in a coma-like state. He would have a new scar, a long curved scar across his stomach. Currently, it was tightly wrapped in bandages, which we soaked with blood. Furs covered him just above the waist.

Daenerys had lost count of the amount of time she sat in a chair by the bed. She barely blinked, only when her eyes demanded as they began to dry out. She didn't want to miss anything, if he moved, opened his eyes, she'd never forgiven herself if she missed it. She hadn't cried, which made her angry. Upset she couldn't cry for him, she considered she lost the ability to cry. Many that had visited him had cried, his sister, Sansa had shed a considerable amount of tears. Sam, tried to not, but was unable to keep his emotion inside.

She'd just sit, and hold his hand, watching over him. Ghost laid on the bed, he hadn't moved much either.

People would come and go, sit with her, try to talk with her. Their best intentions to console her didn't make her feel any better.

The only good news was that it was over.

The war was over.

He did it. He defeated the Night King and his army with him.

Ser Jorah was witness to the Night King passing away, and the bevy of wights crumble to nothing.

The snow was already beginning to melt, the weather was getting warmer. Winter had ended, finally.

The losses of the human race were great, including the deaths of Greyworm and Ser Bronn. Lord Royce had also lost his life, truly leaving young Little Robin to care for the vale.

The Queen's bump was growing larger by the day, it was visible under her clothes. She'd often caress it, and think about whether it was a boy or a girl. A part of her wished it was a girl, but then again she would equally as happy with a boy. She was just ecstatic to even have the chance to have a baby. She just really wished Jon was going to be there for the birth.

A week and a half later, the rest of the army arrived at Winterfell.

Tyrion entered their chambers. He wasn't surprised to see that his Queen didn't even turn her head to see whoever it was that now was in the room.

He went to stand near the bed, "How long have you been here? When the last time you ate? You know that's not good for the baby."

She sighed deeply, "You know, I haven't cried? I've seen so many people cry for him. But I… I haven't been able to… why is that?" Her voice was shaky, she kept her gaze on him.

He stroked his mustache, "I haven't the faintest idea."

She frowned, "That's not much help."

"Did you actually think I knew the answer to why you can't cry?"

"No."

"Then why'd you ask?"

"Because… I don't know… Maybe-"

"Maybe you wanted someone to tell you that it's okay that you can't cry? Maybe you're angry you can't cry for your husband who's dying?"

"He. is. Not. Dying."

"He's not? Then what is he? Living?"

"He is breathing. Can you see that?"

"I can. He is technically alive."

"Technically? I'm sorry, I don't see the technicality. He is breathing, therefore he is alive."

"For how long? He can't eat or drink. You do know that your body needs sustenance to function?"

"I am aware. We've been giving him milk and water to sustain him."

"That's fine, but you still know what you need to do."

"I am not doing anything until he wakes."

"How do you know that he ever will?" He raised his voice, "You can't sit here forever, Your Grace."

"I will sit here for as long as I need to. Where will I go? How will I take the capital? My army has been slaughtered. How many did we lose?"

He sighed, "We're not quite sure yet. But we lost a lot."

"I will not march my army off again, not right after they've suffered so much."

"Your Grace, you need to understand… I'm trying to tell you that…" He sighed, "This harder than I thought it was going to be." He cleared his throat, "You need to come to the conclusion that everyone else has."

"And what might that be?"

" _He will die._ You need to move on. I don't know if you've forgotten, but, Euron Greyjoy still sits on the Iron Throne. He doesn't even have an army. Taking the capital will be easy."

"I don't care."

"What?"

"Did you not hear me clearly? Did I stutter?"

"No."

"You heard me. I don't care."

He scoffed, "You don't care?"

"I don't care!"

"You don't care about the only thing you've wanted your entire life?"

"My wants have changed."

Tyrion looked flabbergasted, red in the face. "What is it that you want now?" He gestured to Jon, "Him? Hmm? To sit here forever? You are _The Queen of Westeros._ The one and only true queen."

"And he is The King. _My King._ "

"So what? You can't leave him?"

"Yes."

"What is so different about him? You left Drogo and Daario. If I recall correctly, wasn't Drogo in a similar state when you… smothered him?"

She looked at him now, "Don't." Her gaze was absolutely terrifying.

Tyrion tried not to look fazed by her, "Don't what?" He said, raising his eyebrows.

"Don't say it, don't even think it."

"I am thinking it, everyone is thinking it. Why do you think everyone has been through her crying? This is the end for him."

"It's not."

He laughed, "It's not? It's only a matter of time."

"I won't allow it."

"You won't allow it?"

"Why do you keep repeating what I say?"

"Because it's ridiculous. Do you realize that he may never wake up?"

"He will."

"How do you know?"

"I just… I just know."

"Well, how are you going to keep him alive?"

"I told you, we've been sustaining him with milk and water."

"For how long? How long is it going to take you to realize that he is not going to wake?"

"Watch your tongue," She seethed. "He is your King too."

"So, to recap… You want to stay here, in Winterfell. Waiting for him to wake up, instead of taking your birthright."

"It's _his_ birthright. He is Rhaegar's son. The throne is his by right. Besides, I need him. I can't do it without him."

"Why do you suddenly need someone? You didn't need Daario, you broke his poor heart and left him in Meereen. Drogo, once his usefulness was up, as I said before; you smothered him with a pillow."

"I love him."

"Yes, I suspected as much." He scoffed. "But I would never think that Daenerys Targaryen would forgo her birthright for… love. The last woman I truly loved I ended up choking her to death."

She gasped, "What? Why?"

He sighed, "She betrayed me. Lied about me during my trial for the murder of Joffery. Plus, when I found her, she was in my father's bed. It was a culmination of anger, jealousy, and self-defense. She came at me with a knife."

"Wow, I hadn't heard that before."

"Not that many people know," He looked around the room. "Why don't you have any wine in here?"

"Why must you always drink?"

"It calms the nerves."

"Drink somewhere else."

"Why don't you come with me? Get something to eat, he isn't going anywhere."

She returned her gaze to Jon, "No."

"Can I have someone bring you something?"

"Not hungry."

"Fine, if you need me, you only need to call." He made towards the door, but before he left he returned around and said, "Just… think about what I said, please?"

"I've already decided."

Sometime after Tyrion left, Jorah came to visit her.

"Your Grace, how are you holding up?" He asked her, with a smile. The blow he received to the head from the Night King now forced him to sport a vertical gash on his forehead. That would undoubtedly turn into a scar.

"Well enough," she replied.

"I won't keep you long," he said. "I just need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"When the King slew the Night King, he inadvertently saved my life."

"How so?"

"Well, you saw I was near Jon when you came down on Drogon?"

"I remember."

He brushed over the gash on his forehead, "The Night King had just given me this. I collapsed. I was on my back, I could feel the blood from my new wound, pouring onto my face. I was disoriented. Then, the Night King essentially stomped on my chest, I think I have a few cracked ribs. His ice blade hung over my head, I thought I was dead." He chuckled, "I even closed my eyes. But death never came. I opened my eyes, Jon had stabbed the Night King in the back. He saved my life."

"My point is," He continued, "I understand now. When I first saw that you and he may be interested in each other, I won't lie, I was angry. But then I grew to understand what kind of man he was. I saw the two of you, eyeing each other. I knew it was only a matter of time. I had never seen you look at anyone else, like the way you looked at him. I just want you to know, that I get it. I understand. He is the best man for you. One of the best swordsman I've ever seen. He can protect you, better than I ever could. I didn't before, but I do now, I believe in him."

"Thank you, for saying that."

"Your welcome," he responded. "Your Grace, do not be afraid. I have the utmost confidence he will come back to you."

The door opened again. She was immediately irritated that the person entering did not knock first. But her irritation melted away as she turned to see her dear friend, Missandei. Walking towards her, her eyes red, she'd obviously had been crying for a very long time.

Dany got up from her chair for the first time in hours, she moved to embrace her friend. She held her tight, "Oh, my dear, I'm so sorry." Her heart ached for her friend, Missandei buried her face in her chest, returning the embrace.

They stood there for a while, silent. Before Missandei let go, wiping away her tears.

Dany sat back in her chair, while Missandei sat on the end of the bed.

"It's going to alright," Dany tried to reassure her.

She shook her head, "No… No, it's not."

"I hate it for you, my dear. What's been done with the body?"

"They wanted to burn it, but I wouldn't let them. So, they buried it by a tree." She sighed, "I sat by his grave for as long as Ser Jorah would let me before we had to leave."

Ser Jorah. Dany hadn't seen him since everyone returned. She thought that was curious.

She took her hands, "When Drogo died, it was like a thick fog came over me. I was on my own for the very first time in my life. Viserys was gone. I only had my dragons, Ser Jorah, and my people. I sat around for a while, wallowing. But eventually, I knew I had to get moving, all these people looked to me. I was now a leader. I had to keep my people safe."

"What does all that have to do with me?"

She smirked, "I am trying to console you."

"You're not very good at it," Missandei said, shuddering, her voice weak.

"Look, I know it's hard. It's going to be hard, you just lost someone very close to you. My point is, you can either wallow around or keep moving."

"I imagine Lord Tyrion just told you something similar."

"How'd you know?"

"You're projecting it on me."

"I don't know… I don't know what to do, I am so confused. Some maesters say he'll wake up. Some say he won't, some just don't have any idea."

"What do you think? What do you feel?"

"He has to wake up, he must. I don't know what I'll do without him. It'd be like a piece of me was missing."

"You're already pregnant, what more do you need from him?"

"Missandei," Dany chided.

"What?"

"We are not in Naath. Jon and I are married. That's a sacred bond, forever. Just because he is not awake right now doesn't mean I'm just going to discard him, I need him."

"Why do you need him?"

"Why are you asking all these questions?"

"I am trying to help you."

"Help me do what?"

"Decide."

"Decide what? I've already decided. _I decided_. I need him. I love him. I can't live without him."

Getting out of the restraints was easy enough, after fiddling with locks with the hairpin. But getting out of her cell would an entirely different animal. She was now able to stand completely upright now, her body was weak. Malnourished. She was skinnier than she was before, and she was fairly thin before. She was still wearing had she been when they took her, minus her boots.

She had fashioned the chicken bone into a small shank. Not sharp enough to kill, but enough to definitely disorient someone, unless she could lodge it in their neck or eyes.

The door had no handle from the inside, so she would need to get them to open it.

The plan was to get the guard to open the door, and enter. She'd stab him with the shank, then snap his neck. Steal his sword and get out.

Hopefully, there was only one guard at the door. If there is two or more, this plan could end quickly.

But how to get them to open the door?

She racked her brain for ideas.

Banging on the door wasn't an option. She couldn't wait for the door to open again because they wouldn't enter, so she would have no chance to get out.

She needs to get their attention.

She hid in the corner of the room, nearest to the door.

Then she tried to make any noise she could, she tried to scream. The noise that came out of her mouth sounded like she was being burned alive.

She could hear the guard say something about her shutting up. But she kept on. Then he banged on the door and started yelling back at her.

After a while of this, the guard was furious.

He opened the door.

She watched him storm into the room, he went to where she was supposed to be.

To her surprise, he wasn't carrying the torch, "What the fuck?" He said when he realized she wasn't chained to the wall.

"Where the-" He was able to finish because she jumped on his back. She used her left hand to pull his head back, his neck was opened up. She jabbed the shank in his neck.

He bucked her off as he began howling in pain.

His back hit the wall behind him as he tried to pull the shank out, when he pulled it out, blood began shooting out of the neck. He covered his neck with his hands as he fell to his knees.

She pulled his sword out of its scabbard and pushed him onto his back.

She watched him die.

Then she tested the weight of the blade, swinging it around. It wasn't too heavy, she assumed she wouldn't have any issues swinging it.

She slowly stepped out into the hallway. Looking around, there was no one around. It must have been night time, she thought. She wasn't sure where she was, but she did remember Euron wanted her in the upper-level cells. So, she must be close.

The hallway was lit by torches on the walls. To the left looked to be more cells along the walls, to the right there were some cells, and corner.

She took a right. Pressing her back against the wall, she slowly peered around the corner she saw two guards coming directly at her.

They didn't see her. But they were quickly approaching. She held her blade close to her face, with both hands. Worried thought flooded into her mind, wondering all that time spent in that cell had regressed her abilities.

But she had no further time to think about these things because her imminent attackers had just turned the corner.

She hit the one closest to her in the neck, his neck started spewing blood at an alarming rate. Covering her blood, nonetheless, the next man was run through before he knew what happened. The man yelled incoherent words in her face as she pulled the blade out of his gut. He crumbled to the floor.

Then she moved quickly down the corridor they came from.

She voices, merrymaking, sounded like a party. She followed the sound of the voices. The voices led her up some stairs, and down a long hallway. The source of the sounds was behind a door that she now stood in front of. She pressed her ear to the door, it sounds like at least ten men, and some women, probably whores. They were eating and drinking, probably drunk.

This was a good chance, all these men would be out of it. She could kill them easily.

Maybe they could tell her where _He_ is.

She kicked the door in and stepped inside.

The inhabitants stopped all that they were doing, immediately. Many were laying around, drinking, or eating. It was a large room, with a huge round bed in the middle of the room, with two men on it, couple naked whores in their arms. The room also contained a lot of tables and chairs, which the other men sat at, with two other harlots on their arms.

It seemed nearly every man in the room was drunk when they saw her enter the room. They began stumbling around, looking for their swords.

They couldn't find them.

The women ran out of room in a hurry.

She killed every single man in the room, some begged for their lives, others didn't, others tried to fight back.

She removed limbs, heads, fingers. She cutthroats, stabbed and slashed. She became drenched in blood.

The last man cowered in the corner of the room, curling into a ball. He was sobbing.

She grabbed him by his throat with her left hand and pulled him close.

"W-where… is… he?"

He was shaking, "What?"

"Where… is he?!" She growled.

"Who?"

"You know who! Where is he?! Where's Euron Greyjoy?!"

He started screaming, "I don't know!"

"Yes! Yes, you do!" She tightened her grip on his neck. "Tell me! If you don't, I'll cut you into pieces!"

"The throne room! The throne room! Please let me live!"

"No!" She pushed her blade into his chest. "None of you get to live," she growled, dropping his body to the floor.

She left the room and began looking around for the throne room.

She ran into a couple more guards, whom she slaughtered.

Then began the constant fumbling around, looking for the throne room. She was guessing at best. It took her what felt like a week to find some upward stairs. When she got up things started looking somewhat familiar, from way back when she just a child, running around the keep.

Now she was somewhat able to find her way around. Somewhere was the way to get into the throne room from either behind the throne or from either side. At Least, that's what she was looking for.

But she was getting frustrated again. It was like a maze down here.

She started running, navigating with only gut feelings. Where ever she felt like might the right way; that's where she went.

Eventually, she found her way. She stood in front of a large curtain, on the other side she could hear her target, his voice. She'd never forget his voice.

Slowly, she moved through the curtain. Past the curtain, she was in the small upper area to the left of the throne.

She immediately noticed Euron. He was sitting on the throne, two naked whores sitting on his lap. He was wearing the crown, he had no shirt on, except a purple cloak draped over his shoulders. Qyburn, that snake, stood next to the throne. Many of his cohorts were laying around, drinking, laughing, or fighting, at least fifteen of them. The one called Harrag, stood in front of the throne taking advantage of a girl. Who was not a whore? A servant. Arya recognized the cupbearer, Loseff, the man who helped her. He was standing next to the throne, holding a pitcher of wine. His countenance was that of pure horror.

Arya stepped out where they could see her.

"Euron Greyjoy!" She called out. Everyone stopped and looked at her, "I've come for you. _Winter_ , has come for you. The North remembers, it never forgets."

Euron smirked, pushing the girls off him, standing up. Harrag tossed the servant girl to the side. Loseff ran away into the keep.

"Ah… Can't enough of me? Is that it?"

"You took him from me," She responded, no inflection in her voice.

"What in fucks name are you talking about?" Euron laughed.

"You talking about the fucking runt we wasted down by that campfire?" Harrag asked.

"Don't talk about him like that!"

"Aww, I think we may have hit a nerve."

She twirled her sword around, flicking the blood off it. "I've been waiting for this… for a long time. I just can't wait to watch the light drain from your eyes. It's all I've been thinking about."

"Looks like you've been busy," He stated, pointing at her. "Looks like you fell into a couple buckets of red paint. How'd you get out anyway?" He looked at Qyburn, "How did she get out?"

"Your Grace, she was kept under heavy security. I can't say for sure." He replied.

"You're supposed to know the answer, you fuck!" Euron yelled at him.

He looked around at all his people, "What the fuck are you people doing? Get her!"

His men stumbled to their feet, pulling out their swords.

"They can't save you. No one can. No one will stop me. I suggest you start praying to your Drowned God now," Arya spat. She started moving forward.

The first man came at her screaming, sword raised above his head. She quickly kicked him in the knee, sending him to the ground, then she stabbed him in the back. All the while, keeping her gaze trained on Euron. The next two came at the same time, with one fast sweeping slash, both of their guts spilled onto the floor. Their bodies crumbled to the ground, they began trying to gather their entrails together. Which led to no success, soon they lied dead. Arya stepped over them, keeping her gaze trained on Euron.

Euron turned pale, "Someone gets me my ax!"

The next twelve men just as easy for her to slay. Her blade easily cut and slashed through any man that came forward. She danced gracefully around, avoiding any incoming attack.

Soon, all that could be seen was fifteen bodies, all over the floor. Blood was being to pool, and the same blood covered Arya on a warpath. During all this, she never stopped looking at Euron.

All that remained was Harrag, who was now had his sword out and shaking. Euron, without his ax, had settled for someone's sword he found. And frail old Qyburn, he looked like he'd seen a ghost.

Arya stood down steps, in front of the throne.

"What are you?! A demon?" Harrag yelled, his voice shaky.

"You should've thought about that before you killed my friends." She responded, monotone.

Euron grabbed Harrag by the shoulder and pushed him closer to her, "Go on, get her."

Harrag pushed Euron back, "Fuck you! You go get her, she's here for you!"

"I'm here for all three of you." She stated, plainly.

All the color drained from Harrag's face, "Fuck! What the fuck!"

Arya made to move up the stairs towards them.

Euron could hear Qyburn shuffling behind. He looked at him and he was moving backward, "Oh no you don't!" Euron laughed.

Chasing after him, Qyburn was grabbed and thrown towards the steps. He stumbled down the steps towards Arya, she stopped him by putting a shoulder in his chest. She pushed him down on the stairs and stabbed him in the heart.

She looked back up at Euron and Harrag, she moved up to the top of the steps.

Harrag was shaky, but he ran at her, screaming. He swung horizontally at her, she ducked under it and stabbed him in the back. His sword fell to the floor with a clang, coughing up blood. Once the Arya's blade was pulled from him, he fell down the steps.

Arya kept her gaze locked on Euron the whole time.

Euron had taken several steps back. He looked like he wanted to run away.

"Don't dare run away, coward! Face me!" Arya yelled at him.

He grinned and turned her back to her. Walking away.

Quickly, she got up the stairs. With both hands, she flung her sword at him. Her sword found its mark, lodging itself in his lower back.

He collapsed to the ground, groaning in pain.

She couldn't help but grin, moving closer. "Stay with me, _Your Grace._ " She taunted.

He was trying to crawl away, leaving a trail of blood. She stomped on his ankle, probably breaking it, stopping him. Grabbing the hilt of her sword, she twisted it, harshly.

He began writhing in pain, banging his fists on the ground.

"Fuck you! Fuck you! Whore!" He whined.

She pulled the blade from his back, then she punched his wound as hard she could.

"Argh!" He bellowed.

She then kicked him in the side, rolling him over onto his back.

He started chuckling, but then coughed up some blood.

"You know, all I've thought about while I was in that blasted cell, was this moment. Right now," she said as if she'd been practicing saying it.

He grinned, with his now blood-soaked teeth. Blood could be seen running out from under him.

She crouched over him, putting her sword up against his throat. With a quick motion, his throat was slashed open, blood began pouring out. She pressed her knees on his shoulders so he couldn't cover his throat. She watched his face, intently. Waiting patiently for the light to go out. When the moment came, she exhaled like she'd been holding her breath for hours on end.

Soon, Euron Greyjoy lies in a pool of blood.

Standing up, she tossed the sword away. After walked away from his corpse, she fell to her knees.

She covered her face with her hands and started sobbing. She overcomes with a combination of emotions: sadness, regret, happiness.

Sadness, because she had to do this. Because he took Gendry from her.

Regret, because she hated that she took so long to tell Gendry how she felt.

Happiness, because she was overjoyed she was out of that fucking cell and got her revenge.

When she regained her composure, made her way out of the city.

Carrying a shovel.

She found her way back there easy enough. The tears came back as she neared the spot, expecting to have to bury two decomposed bodies. But she was pleasantly surprised to find two graves when she got there. Approaching the graves, with accompanying crosses, their names etched onto them. Tossing the shovel, she fell to her knees again.

She began crying, harder this time.

She crawled over to Gendry's grave, she laid by it, for a long time.

Until she heard her name, "Arya? Arya Stark?"

She got to her feet quickly, fists raised. But she lowered her hands immediately, once seeing the source of the voice.

Two men and woman stood in front of her. "Who are you?" Arya asked.

"I am Lily," the woman said. She had golden blonde hair, very pretty. She wore what essentially looked like rags. She held something behind her back.

"Bowden," one of the men said, raising his hand. He had dark hair, shirtless. Only wearing a pair of leathers.

"Sam," the other man said. He also had dark hair. He wore rags like shirt and pants.

"What do you want?" Arya asked, wiping away some of her tears.

"Well…" Bowden started. "We live in Fleabottom. Sam and I were actually one of the people who took the Red Keep with you. I'd thought you'd remember us, honestly."

"I'm sorry, but I don't," Arya tried to smile.

"Anyway," Lily spoke now. "When we heard that you'd been taken into the Red Keep, alone, she knew something must have happened to Gendry and Sandor. We thought maybe they needed help."

"So," Sam spoke. "When came down here, and sure enough we found both of them. We buried them."

Arya really smiled now, "Thank you, so much."

"But we're here because we thought you'd want these," Lily said. Bringing whatever was behind back out.

She held Needle and the catspaw dagger in her hands.

Arya approach and took her items from her. "Gods, thank you."

"Your welcome," Lily smiled warmly.

"What will you do now?" Bowden asked.

"I need to send a raven."

She really wished he would wake up, it was really beginning to weigh on her.

It had been a week now since she arrived at Winterfell. Feeding him milk seemed to be working, but there was no real way to tell.

All she'd been doing was sit here, and watch over him. The only time got up was to relieve herself, and to eat. At night, she'd crawl into bed with him. She'd tried a separate bed, she couldn't sleep.

There was a knock at the door.

"Enter," she called out.

"You wanted to see me?"

Dany turned to see Bran, being rolled into the room by a Stark guardsman.

"Yes, I wanted to ask you something."

The guard left him by the bed, bowed, and left.

"What is it?"

"Some time ago, Jon told me he had a dream. He said he spoke with Ned and Robb Stark."

Bran cocked his head to the side, "Did he?"

"Yes."

"What did they tell him?"

"Well, he said that Ned told him that he left something for him. Do you have any idea what it could be?"

"Not sure."

"Could you find out?"

"No. If he was awake and I could ask some questions about the dream, possibly I could surmise what it could be."

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Did Jon tell you anything else about the dream?"

"Not really."

Bran seemed to be thinking deeply about a solution, he was silent for a while. Before saying, "Possibly, this could be about Lyanna."

"How so?"

"It's possible, that Ned Stark left Jon something that pertains to Lyanna."

"What kind of something? Where could this something be located?"

"It could be something that could give evidence of Jon's birth. Or possibly something he was supposed to have, like something his parents left him."

"Hmm… Perhaps, yes, that would make sense. But where is this something?"

"It could be located anywhere within the castle. If it is even in the castle."

"I'd think it likely that is in the castle. But where? It'd have to be somewhere no one would think to look."

"The most likely place must be in the crypts."

"Ah, yes."

"The crypts are vast, many levels. It would take a while for them to scan the whole place."

"But, if it pertains to Lyanna, wouldn't it be by her statue or… in her casket?"

Bran raised his eyebrows at the thought, "Perhaps."

After asking for permission from Sansa, which she gave, they cracked open Lyanna Stark's casket. The casket was empty, except for a small ornate wooden box. It was brought to the Queen.

Dany, Tyrion, Sansa, Bran, and Sam gathered around the box, which sat on a table near Jon's bed.

"This... is what was in the casket?" Tyrion asked. He brushed some dust off of the top of the box.

"Yes," Sansa replied, "I was there when they opened Lyanna's casket."

"What could be inside?" Dany asked.

"Anything that relates to Rhaegar, Lyanna, and Jon," Bran said simply.

"Could be some form of evidence," Sam said. "For Jon's real parentage, or perhaps a gift?"

"For Jon?" Sansa asked.

Sam shrugged, "Perhaps."

"Well, are we going to open it?" Tyrion asked.

"No," Dany said, shaking her head.

"Why not?"

"It is undoubtedly for _Jon_ ," Dany said, pointing to him on the bed. "It's not for us. We will not open it."

"Then why'd you have us dig it up?" Tyrion inquired, slowly.

"Because it needed to be found."

"So… it's just supposed to sit here until he wakes up?" Tyrion asked.

"Well, yes."

Three days later, Daenerys continues to sit and do nothing. She does nothing but watches over Jon. Tyrion went to her one more time to try to convince her to move on.

"Your Grace…" Tyrion uttered, completely flustered. "It's time we move on."

Daenerys regarded him with complete malice, "Didn't we already have this conversation?"

"Your Grace, please, can you just hear me out?"

She sighed, shaking her head. "Fine."

"Thank you." He pulled a raven scroll out of his jacket and held it up. "We received this, this morning. It's from Arya Stark."

Her eyes widened, "She's alive?"

"Yes, she quite well all things considered… The point is that she eliminated Euron Greyjoy."

"Hmm… She is more resourceful than I believed."

He scoffed. "Do you know what this means?"

"Yes, I do."

"Enlighten me."

"It means Euron Greyjoy is dead. Which means that no one sits on the Iron Throne."

"Yes, exactly. You know what I am going to say next."

"You think we should leave."

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

Dany looked back to Jon, she examined his emotionless face. She bit her lip, deep in thought.

"How many are left?" She said suddenly, after a long silence.

"Of the army?"

"Yes."

"The whole army had around ninety-something thousand, now… Thirty thousand? Maybe?"

She grimaced, "What about solely my forces? Unsullied, Dothraki?"

"As you know, Greyworm went down during the battle. So, we'll need to name a new leader of the Unsullied. But they have around two thousand left, I'd say. We've got about twenty-five thousand Dothraki left. A grand total of around twenty-seven thousand strong, give or take a few."

"Honestly, I thought it'd be worse than that."

"I did as well, it took them hours to clean up the battlefield." He shivered, "It was a massacre. But even if Euron still had the throne we could take the city easily."

"If Jon hadn't slain the Night King we wouldn't even be sitting here," She said, returning her gaze to the King.

He took a deep breath, "I know that this is difficult for you," Tyrion added. "But… it's time that you take what's yours. If he wakes-"

"When he wakes." She cut in.

"When he wakes, they'll surely let us know-"

She chuckled, "That's funny."

"What?"

"You think that I am going to leave him here," she looked at him now, spiteful.

"I assumed as much."

"Well, you're wrong."

He laughed sarcastically, "What are you-" He stopped, realizing what she was saying. "You… You want to bring him with us?"

She nodded.

"How? How are we supposed to get him there? He's comatose!"

"I'm sure something can be worked out… I'm not leaving my husband here. Need I remind you he is the true King of the Seven Kingdoms?"

He played with his hands, absentmindedly. "No."

"Good," She said. "Now, I'm sure you now have many things to attend to. The most important of those things being how you are going to figure how to get your King to the capital. And make sure Arya gets sent a response, so she knows what's happened."

"A raven's already been sent to King's Landing. Before I go, I need to ask you something."

"Speak."

"I would like you to allow my brother Jaime to come with us. Perhaps a role in Your Graces protection?" He said it as if already knew the answer.

She frowned, "What?"

"I know that was surprising to her but-"

"You want me to allow the man who killed my father, to come with us?"

He grimaced, "Yes?"

"Absolutely not."

"Your Grace, He's done nothing wrong."

"Nothing wrong? They call him the Kingslayer for a reason. And you expect me to allow this man to watch my back?"

"He did what he thought was best. Your father meant to roast the whole city. Jaime stopped him."

"Be that as it may, I cannot allow him to come with us. I hardly think Jon would want him there either."

"He's never done anything to warrant suspicion. He served well in charge of the army during the battle."

"I am fully aware. But I still cannot allow him to come. I had thought of naming him Warden of the South and sending him to Casterly Rock."

"He doesn't want to go to The Rock, he spent the majority of his life there. He doesn't mean to spend the rest of it there. Jaime also fought with King, did you know that? Against the Night King?"

"I saw."

"If the King was awake he could attest to Jaime competence in battle. He does not mean to hurt you, or the King. You and the King had a meeting with him and Ser Bronn some time ago, did you not?"

"We did."

"Wasn't that meeting to ascertain whether or not Jaime was trustworthy?"

"It was."

"And was he?"

"Seemed so."

"Then why do want to send him away? He was only helpful."

"Because I wish it to be so. What more reason do you need?"

"He only needs another chance, Your Grace, please."

"I'm afraid I can't give him that chance. I cannot allow that man to be anywhere near my family." Her voice sounded like she was being to get frustrated.

Tyrion desperately wanted a real reason for her to refuse Jaime. "But, why? He's a changed man."

"Do I really need to repeat myself?" She gritted her teeth. "Why do you keep going on with this?"

"Because he's my brother and I care about him," He sighed. "I want him to be happy. He won't be happy at Casterly Rock."

"Do you I assume that I care about his happiness?" She replied, cocking her head to the side. Her voice was laced with malice.

He crossed his arms, "How about you hear him out?"

"What?"

"He's been waiting outside the door since I came in here."

Dany recalled Jon saying something about second chances during the meeting with Jaime and Bronn. She looked back to the King and exhaled.

"Fine. Let him in." She wasn't sure why she was allowing this.

Tyrion started walking to towards the door, "Thank you, Your Grace. You won't regret this."

"I might," she muttered.

She didn't turn to regard Jaime as he walked towards the bed.

"Your Grace, thank you for allowing me to speak with you," Jaime said. The Queen didn't seem to even want to answer him, he looked back to Tyrion behind him. Who gave him a reassuring smile.

Jaime cleared his throat, "Your Grace?"

Dany lifted her head to look at him, with an emotionless expression. "Ser Jaime," she said, inclining her chin. Her voice was completely monotone. Then she returned her gaze to the King, "You may speak."

"Well… As I'm sure you've heard, I would like to come with you to King's Landing. I assume you didn't take it well?"

"How perceptive of you. Yes, I didn't take to kindly to the idea."

"May I ask why?"

She turned to look at him. "Ah… How about the fact that your surname is Lannister," Jaime opened his mouth to speak, but she put her hand up to silence him. "You were about to mention something about Tyrion's name also being Lannister?" He nodded slowly, "I am aware that my Hand's name is also Lannister. But both the King and I have spent extensive time with Lord Tyrion, we are comfortable with him. You, however, appeared just months ago. I've spent very little time with you, and that was by design, by the way, in case you were wondering. So I don't really know you other than by reputation, and the things you've done. As soon as my Hand told me he wished for you to follow us to the capital, I was not keen to the idea. Simply because, as I told you, I don't know you. I don't know where your loyalties lie. I don't know what you are capable of. I don't know what you intend, what you want." She sat back in her chair, "So, Jaime Lannister, My Hand wishes that you'd be allowed to come with us to King's Landing. He also mentioned that you may also be allowed to serve as my protection. Even though I'm not sure you can protect anyone with one hand." She scoffed.

She paused for a moment, "Right now, as it stands, there's no way I allow you come with us… But, I will allow you to attempt to convince me. Only because I believe the King might've been interested in this idea. For some reason, I think he may have been growing fond of you. But I could be wrong, I hope I'm wrong. Seeing as it should be impossible, knowing that his family has been eradicated by yours. But that didn't stop him from trusting Tyrion, but I believe that's because he's always been different than the rest of you, Lannisters." She crossed her arms over her chest, "Go ahead, Kingslayer, convince me."

Jaime's facial expression, while the Queen was talking, was that of complete surprise, his eyes were widened the whole time. Barely blinking, only when his eyes threatened to dry. He looked back to his brother, who also had a similar look on his face. He returned his gaze to the Queen, who looked to be patiently awaiting his response.

He opened his mouth, expecting words to come out, but none came.

Dany chuckled slightly, "Speechless?"

Jaime cleared his throat again, finding his words. "No, Your Grace, just surprised is all."

"I'm afraid I don't care. Will you be attempting to convince me? If not-"

"Yes," He cut in. "I will."

"Get on with it then," she gestured at him with her hands. She seemed impatient like she already knew what she would think before he even said anything.

He cleared his throat again, "First off, I'd like to a Kingsguard. Not Queensguard. I knew there would be no way in all seven hells you'd let me watch your back. But, as you said, I also believe the King was growing accustomed to me. Seeing as he allowed me to lead the army into battle, I took that a great honor. And a great step in the right direction. All I want is to thank him for seeing past the _Kingslayer._ Seeing me, he may have actually appreciated me. I don't think I've been truly appreciated in a long time. He was the only one who actually seemed to listen to me. Which I thought was crazy, I thought he'd be the last person to listen to me. Like you said, My son was responsible for his father's execution. My father was responsible for his brother died. I pushed his brother from a tower, crippling him. During our first ever interaction, I disrespected him. He should have no reason to trust me. But it seemed he did." He pointed at Jon, "I think, he, is the best man I've ever known. I just want to protect him, advise him. I mean no harm." He paused, "I think, if the King could speak for himself, he'd want me to come."

Dany's scowl turned into a somewhat warmer expression, as Jaime spoke. She glanced at Tyrion, who had stepped up.

"My brother," Tyrion said, "Has done some bad things. It's true. A lot of people still don't like him. But he's a very different person now. Catelyn Stark, set him free from Robb Stark's camp. Told him to return to King's Landing, so he could return her children to her. Catelyn set Brienne of Tarth to make a trade. Unfortunately, Jaime and Brienne were set upon by Bolton men. They held them captive, they wanted to unspeakable things to Brienne. Jaime could have let them do whatever they wanted to her, but he didn't. He told them a story about Brienne's father, said he'd give them a bunch of sapphires for her safe return. So, they didn't harm her.

"Then," Jaime cut in, "They didn't hurt her then."

"Later, Jaime was given safe passage back to King's Landing. But the Bolton's kept Brienne. He thought they wouldn't touch her so he left. But he learned Brienne's fathers offer for her return wasn't good enough, he knew she wasn't safe. He went back to Harrenhal as fast as he could, when he got there, they'd put Brienne in a pit, with a bear." Dany gasped quietly, "Jaime jumped in the pit, and helped her climb out."

"Sometime later," Tyrion continued. "When He and Brienne were at King's Landing, Jaime charged her with finding Sansa Stark. He gave her a Valyrian steel sword and sent her on her way. As you know, she found Sansa. Arya came just within her grasp." He paused for a moment, "As you know, Jaime left King's Landing to come North to fight the dead. When he didn't need to. He came because he knew it was right."

The Queen smirked, "How nice of you to name all of his accomplishments. But... I can't get past the fact that he wants to be a Kingsguard. When the last Targaryen he served under, he killed with his own sword. You murdered the man you swore to protect."

Jaime visibly stiffened, "Do you know why I killed him?"

"Yes, I know about the wildfire under the city."

"Hmm… Then how do you still resent me for it? You know what your father was, you know what he did. He burned people alive in the throne room! Anyone, people he didn't like. You know he was an evil man."

He took a deep breath, "When my father was sacking the city. I pleaded with your father to surrender, begged him. He commanded that kill my own father! Bring him his head. Then he told his pyromancer, 'Burn them all!'" He stepped closer to her, "What would you have done? Stand by and watch the whole burn?"

"I-" She started.

"I did the only thing I could do. I killed your father and the pyromancer. I saved everyone! And they called me Kingslayer."

"He was still my father."

"A father you never met."

"A father you were never supposed to meet," Tyrion spoke up.

Dany just looked back to Jon, silent.

"Your Grace, I brought Jaime here so you could see what kind of man he is. I trust him with my life. He's the only person I fully trust, he saved my life." Tyrion said, "I thought-"

"Ser Jaime, you may ride with us. Now get out. Both of you."

After a while, it was decided that it was indeed possible to transport the King to the capital. He'd be escorted by a horse-drawn carriage, a larger one would have to be built. One that could house a bed, in which he would lay, for the duration of the journey. Big enough that the Queen may lay next to him if she so desired. He'd get his daily milk and water to keep him alive.

As soon as the carriage was built, they'd depart for King's Landing.

The carriage took two and half days of restless work to finish.

Before The Queen left, she took some time to speak with Sansa, Bran, and Sam, before she left. They were all welcome in the capital at any time they wished. She also wanted to thank them for everything they did.

Soon, they would begin the march to King's Landing.

A week and a half later, they arrived at the capital. The march went off without a hitch, everything was fine. The Kingly carriage held up. Jon received everything he needed. The Queen laid in bed, every night.

The new Queen was received with cheers. They barely knew her, but they cheered nonetheless. They knew she was going to be better than Cersei, she had to be. Nothing could be worse than Cersei.

She walked all the way from the city gates to the Red Keep. She wore a white gown, similar to something she might've worn in Meereen. Walking without any guards around her, she let the people touch her. Except for her personal Dothraki guard, which were some twenty paces behind as she moved. The King's carriage rode behind the Dothraki as she walked. Tyrion, Missandei, Jorah, Jaime, and Varys walked behind the carriage. Behind them, marched the full force of the Unsullied. What was left of them, at least?

The people instantly wondered where the King was, they'd heard whispers he'd died. Some say he was alive, just asleep. Other swore he was dead. When they saw the carriage they knew either he was dead, or alive. But either way, he was in the carriage.

After Cersei was killed, the gold cloaks disbanded. They no longer got paid, so they all left. Euron wouldn't pay them either.

It was almost comical, how Dany just walked right in the Red Keep. Some people did need to be thrown out, people who lingered inside the keep.

Once the Queen and her entire entourage were inside, the gates of the keep we're closed.

Dany's personal Dothraki guard stayed with her, the rest of the Dothraki stayed outside the city. The Unsullied would man the castle.

Once inside the gates of the castle, the King was taken out of the carriage. He was put on a litter, to be carried by four Unsullied, inside the keep.

When the large doors of the throne room flew open, Dany was overcome with emotion.

She saw the throne. The one thing she's wanted her entire life. Just within her grasp. Arya stood next to the throne, she'd bathed a couple times since the bloodbath in the very same room they were in now. She got some reluctant people to clean up the bodies.

Dany began to walk slowly towards it. Trying to look stoic, like she'd expected to get to this point. But to be honest, a couple months ago, she wasn't sure she'd make it here. She studied the large, cavernous room. The huge pillars, supporting the roof. The intricate, beautiful marble floors. To the left of the throne, the stained glass windows. To the right of the throne, the raised gallery. It was completely silent in the room, other than the footfalls of every person.

Jon, being carried on the litter entered the room next. They dressed him in a kingly dark purple robe. Followed by the rest of the Queen's entourage.

Dany climbed the upwards steps towards the throne as slowly as she walked towards them.

All eyes on her, she stood in front of the throne. She carefully brushed the hilt of one of the swords with her finger, as if to make sure it was real.

Turning around, she saw Tyrion climbing the steps to stand to her right. Arya stepped aside so Jorah could come stand to her left. Directly in front of her, at the bottom, the steps, stood Missandei, Varys, and Jaime, all had smiles on their faces. Behind them, the four Unsullied still held the King, high in the hair.

Slowly, the new Queen sat on the throne.

Hours later, she wore the crown.

The King was taken directly to Maegor Holdfast, specifically, to the chambers of King and Queen. He was placed on the bed and would reside there.

Until he wakes.

Eight weeks later, the King still lay in the same bed. By this time, the people believed he was dead. The small council didn't believe he would ever wake up. They even brought up possibly finding a match for the Queen. For them to assume that she would consider the idea of laying bed with any other man than the King, made her very angry. She didn't go back to a small council meeting.

Meanwhile, the kingdom was flourishing. Peace. The Queen was very well liked. She held court nearly every day. Hundreds of people would come through, she saw that justice was sought out when needed. Grace, when she saw fit. She enjoyed it.

The only issue may be a pretender in the south, in Dorne. Considering Ellaria Sand and her daughter were all killed, Dorne was open for the taking. A man called Obel Sand is rallying the Dornishmen. The Dornish army waited there for Ellaria to come and get them, but she never came. According to Varys, they could be dangerous.

The dragons still flew over the city, they were growing larger by the day. Drogon now looked to be the size of a large house. Viserion was catching up, all that time in chains did help him. Rhaegal, however, was different. The wound to his wing had healed but oftentimes didn't fly. He'd find an open field to lie down in, staying there for long periods of time. Dany grew to worry about him, she chalked his low activity up to the fact that Jon was sick. She thought Rhaegal felt it, missed him.

It took the people a while to get used to it. Seeing the dragons, they were scared. But the Queen assured them that they would never harm them, they were there to protect them. And they never did.

Two days later, A healthy princess was born. Princess Rhaella Targaryen, her eyes were a deep violet, like her mother. She'd have raven hair, like her father.

The Queen held her baby in her arms for what felt like a year. She shed tears of joy. A healthy baby.

She brought the baby to her King, laying in bed with him.

"Jon?" She said, laughing, "Our baby was born. A girl. She is so sweet. She looks just like you. I can't wait for you to meet her." Her smile went away, "Jon. I need you. Where are you? Please. Come back to me."

 _Suddenly, it was like he was awake. It was warm, hot almost. He'd never felt this warm in all his life. He stood in the middle of a grassy field, the grass was long, up to his waist. A cloudless sky above him, the sun shined bright. Where was he? What is happening? Is he dreaming? He began looking around. The field seemed endless, all around was just grass. No trees, no rivers, the grass just went on forever. He started to panic, walking around, then running. Finding no end to the field he stopped.  
_

 _What is this place?_

" _Hello, son." A warm, familiar voice sounded off behind him._

 _He snapped around to see his father, not biological, Ned Stark. Wearing his traditional attire, and that thick cloak around him._

" _Father," he smiled. Stepping forward to meet him, to his surprise, he was able to embrace him. He squeezed him tight like he'd never hugged him before, tears began to fall._

" _I've missed you, so much." He sobbed into his shoulder._

" _I know, son, I feel the same."_

 _He pulled away, stepping back, regaining his composure._

" _What is this place? Where am I?" He asked._

 _Ned smiled, "What's the last thing you remember?"_

 _"Umm…" Trying to remember felt like the hardest thing he'd ever done until it came to him. "I stabbed the Night King in the back."  
_

" _That's right son, what happened after that?"_

" _He lashed back at me," he put his hands on his chest. "I was slashed across my chest."_

 _Ned nodded, "Yes."_

 _His eyes widened, "Am I dead?!"_

" _Walk with me, son," Ned walked past him. He followed._

" _You see," Ned continued, "You took a heavy attack, straight to the chest. You should be dead."_

" _But… I'm not?"_

" _No, you're not."_

" _Then, why I am not awake?"_

" _Because you haven't woken up yet," Ned responded._

" _I'm asleep?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Can I go back?"_

 _Ned stopped, "Son… You see, your body needs to recover-"_

" _How long has it been?"_

" _A while."_

" _How long?"_

" _Two years."_

" _What?!" He threw his hands into the air. "I've been asleep for two years?"_

 _"Yes, you have."  
_

" _I need to go back, how do I go back? Dany needs me. What-"_

 _Ned put his hands on his shoulders, "Listen to me, son. Everything's alright. It's fine. She's doing fine."_

" _Really?"_

" _I promise."_

" _Okay," he exhaled, "Good."_

" _Now, this is important, listen up. You can go back."_

" _I can?"_

" _If you want."_

" _How?"_

" _Just stop for a-"_

" _How?!"  
_

" _Jon! Listen to me, you can go back, whenever you want. Your body is fully recovered."_

" _Right, how-"_

" _I wasn't finished." Ned cut in._

" _Sorry."_

" _You don't have to go."_

 _He shook his head, rapidly. "What?"_

" _You can stay here, with me. With us."_

" _What do you mean?"_

 _Ned moved out of the way to reveal two people standing behind him. He had never seen them before, but somehow he knew exactly who they were._

 _Rhaegar Targaryen, his father._

 _Lyanna Stark, his mother._

 _They were smiling, waving at him. He waved back._

 _Then Ned stepped back in front of him. "It's your choice, son."_

 _He considered the idea, for several moments. Bounced it around in his head, it sounded great. Spend eternity with his mother and father, ask them whatever he wanted, spend time with them. But, he knew what he had to do._

" _I… I need to go back."_

 _Ned grinned, "I know, son. Just know that I love you. We love you. We'll be watching. By the way, you really should open that box." Then Ned pushed him backward, he stumbled and fell on his back, into the grass.  
_

He sat up quickly in the bed, gasping for air. Opening his eyes, he lay in a bed. A large one. He wore a dark purple robe, no undershirt, and soft silk pants. His hair was pulled back like he liked it, his beard was trimmed. He felt something on his head, putting his hands on it, he knew what it was. A crown. He took it off and examined it, it was gold, ornate, adorned with jewels. On the front of it was the Three-Headed Dragon, in rubies. He brushed his thumb over the dragon, smiling. He put it back on. His body was thinner, not malnourished, but less muscular.

He assumed that he was in the King's chambers. Directly in front of him was a large terrace, overlooking the city. King's Landing. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he was indeed awake. He noticed a table in front of the bed, three chairs, a bowl of fruit. And a box, he assumed _the_ very box his father was speaking about. He had to get to it.

Trying to get out of bed proved difficult, seeing as his legs hadn't been used in two years. He could barely feel his toes. Eventually, he felt the blood circulating, he was able to move to the edge of the bed. His bare feet felt cold on marble floors. He hoped his legs could sustain him, trying to stand up. To his surprise, he could stand, wobbly, but able to stand.

Walking, however, proved even more difficult. As his legs wouldn't move when he wanted them to. So he got to his knees and crawled over to the table. Pulling himself into a chair, he grabbed the box.

Excited, not wanting to think about anymore, he opened it.

Inside, was a couple of things.

One of them was a letter, he picked it up.

 _My Dearest Aegon,_

 _I am so sorry that I could not be there with you now. It hurt me deeply to know that you may ever actually read this. I hope you do. I hope it finds you well. I hope Ned will give this to you, someday.  
_

 _I am writing to you because I know that you have many questions. Let me answer one right now, my name is Lyanna Targaryen, formerly Lyanna Stark. I married Rhaegar Targaryen in a secret ceremony in Dorne. We are your parents. You were born in a tower in Dorne.  
_

 _Specifically, you were born about twenty minutes ago, as I am writing this. I am writing this because I am dying, I can feel myself slipping right now. I don't think I'll be alive for very much longer._

 _I hope this wasn't a surprise to you, I hope you already knew._

 _I just want you to know that you are so loved. I love you, so much. I hate that this has to happen. I hate that I have to leave you. Your father loves you as well if he could be here, he would. Inside this box, you'll find this letter. And a ring. This is one your father's rings, his favorite, he left it with me when he went off to fight Robert. I want you to have it. Wear it with pride.  
_

 _My brother Ned has arrived, he will take care of you. I don't know what he has planned for you. I assume he'll take you as his own. Which means you will be labeled, 'Bastard' but never forget who you are, Aegon. You are the heir to the Iron Throne._

 _I love you. You are my son. My one and only. Forever._

 _I'll always be with you._

 _Love,_

 _Your Mother_

While reading this, Jon started sobbing, profusely. The piece of paper that this was written on, had splotches of blood on it, which made him cry more.

The ring was beautiful, silver, with a bright ruby. He stuck it on his right index finger. Feeling his legs again, he rose from the chair, sucking in a deep breath, then exhaling. He walked out onto the balcony, looking out at the city. Breathing in the cool air, warm air. He laughed out loud, happy. It was warm, winter was over.

Then he heard a crash, he whipped around to see what looked like a handmaiden. The crash was the sound of a pitcher of milk crashing against the floor. She was looking right at him, mouth agape.

He walked towards her, hand out, "Hello."

"Your Grace is awake."

"Yes, I am."

"How? We thought you were dead… Everyone thinks the Queen is crazy."

"Ah… The Queen," fond memories flooded into his mind. "Where is she?"

"The throne room."

"Lead the way, I'm afraid I've no idea where I am."

Fortunately, they didn't run into anyone on their way to the throne room. The handmaiden just kept asking him questions he didn't know the answers to.

He left the handmaiden, finding his way into the throne room.

The Queen was holding court, currently, a farmer was complaining about how much a merchant was offering him for his carrots. The farmer stood at the bottom of the steps, a long line of people behind him. Unsullied stand on either side of the line, Ser Jorah stood to the left of the throne, hand on sword, as always. Wearing what looked like Queensguard armor, seeing as there six other guards standing around the throne, wearing the same thing. Tyrion stood to the right of the throne, hands clasped.

Jon was standing in the shadows, to the far right of the throne. The Queen was in the middle of telling the farmer she'd see to it the merchant was spoken to. Seeing as this was as good as time as any, he slowly moved out into the open.

He was seen quickly, soon every person in line was gasping, talking, amongst themselves. Some even pointed at him.

Tyrion, seeing this looked to his right.

"I'll be damned!" He called out, loudly.

The room grew silent, instantly.

"What is it?" The Queen looked at her Hand. Then, seeing what he was talking about. She covered her mouth, and tears instantly began flowing down her cheeks. Unable to speak.

"What is it, mother?" A small, girlish voice called out. Suddenly, a black head of hair poked out from the Queen's lap. A child, she started pulling on her mother gown.

At the sight of the child, Jon started laughing, fairly loudly, happily. Tears of joy, pooling in his eyes.

The girl turned to the source of the laughter, her face turned into the biggest grin. She started giggling.

"Father!" She cried out.

Now, the whole room saw what was happening, if they didn't before. All eyes on the long-lost King.

Tyrion was first to meet the King, shaking his hand. They smiled at each other.

The girl climbed down from the throne and began to slowly walk towards her father.

Jon walked to meet her, so she didn't have to go far. He pulled her into her arms, holding her tight, spinning her around. The child held him as tight as she could.

"I've missed you, father," She said, giggling.

"And I you, my child." He said, stopping the spin. He took a knee, holding her.

"You must be Rhaella." He said, rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

She gasped, "How'd you know?"

"Just a feeling," he smiled.

"Where have you been?"

"Oh, I was just resting."

"That's what mother said!"

"That's because your mother is very wise, you should listen to her."

"I do!"

Jon laughed, then, he noticed his Queen walking over to him. Laughing, and crying at the same time. He put Rhaella down.

Jon moved as quickly as he could to embrace her, lifting her up.

"You smell nice," he muttered.

She laughed, "That's the first thing that came to your mind?"

"The first thing that came to my mind would not have been Kingly of me to say out loud."

"Ooh, later then," she giggled.

"I can't wait," he said, putting her down. Kissing her, like it was the last time he'd ever get to do so.

 **Hey**

 **So that's it. The last formal chapter of this story, I hope you liked it. I actually really enjoyed writing this, I didn't want it to be that long. But it just kept coming, so I kept writing.**

 **I hope you feel some closure. I do. I am happy with the final result**

 **As I've said, I'll write an epilogue, which will probably just be Jon catching up with everyone, maybe some reunions.**

 **I hope you stuck with me on this ride. I'm on to bigger and better things.  
**

 **I am super excited about my next story, I've already written at least the first chapter. And ideas for the whole thing, outlines.**

 **To give you a sneak peek, it's gonna be a modern AU, King's Landing, and gangs. SUPER EXCITED ABOUT IT.**

 **I'll give you the title when the epilogue drops. I hope you'll read it.**

 **See ya next time**


	24. Epilogue

**Well, this is it.**

 **The very last thing I will ever post on this story. When I finished writing chapter 23 I actually felt a resurgence of ideas for the storyline. So, after I get through my next story, I'll come back to this storyline. A sequel. When you read this, it will become very evident that I'm not tying up all the loose ends. That is by design. All this is, is my ending the GOT storyline. This epilogue is all about Jon waking up, and dealing with what's happened. When I'm ready, I'll return to this storyline and keep writing about my version of it. Because recently I've become enamored with the story again. Essentially, I am building story points for the sequel.  
**

 **But that's a long way off.**

 **Here's the epilogue, enjoy.**

Word spread quickly that King had awoken. Many felt relieved, some surprised, some angry, but everyone had a reaction. Once word reached the North, Sansa decided to visit the capital for few days. Arya, who'd left King's Landing sometime after the Queen's coronation, would also visit her brother.

After Arya left the capital, the Queen wished her well, gave her a horse and supplies. Which she was grateful for. She left, feeling completely drained. She didn't know what to do. Feeling confused, she first when to Gendry's grave. Hoping some realization would come to her there.

It didn't. A couple things happened. One, she realized she probably would never love again. And two, she was content to essentially lay there by his grave and die.

She contemplated suicide.

She had no purpose, she felt so empty.

But somehow, something told her not to. So, she got on her horse and heading home. The only place she knew she could go.

After Jon randomly appeared in the throne room, he spent some time among the people. He let them see him, touch him.

Then he went directly to find his daughter, he just let her talk with him. They played around some, for a couple hours. Once the wet nurse came to tell him it was time for Rhaella to go to bed.

From there, he almost ran to his chambers. Where his Queen was waiting for him. To do what exactly Jon began looking forward to as soon as he saw her.

In the morning, they laid in bed together. She lay on his chest, as she had so many times.

"So, fill me in," Jon said, firmly.

"About what?"

"Everything that's happened… since I've been gone."

She sat up to look at him. "Well, everything's been good. Peace. No ones attacked or tried to poison me yet. So that must be a good sign." She sighed, "The only thing is this man called Obel Sand, in Dorne. Varys tells me he is rallying the Dornish men."

Jon snorted, "For what?"

"Well, one of the first things I want to do once I was Queen was to actually unite all Seven Kingdoms. The Dornish refused to bend the knee. After that, we began hearing about Obel."

"Is he going to be a problem?"

"If he crosses the Narrow Sea."

"He got any ships?"

"Well, before Ellaria Sand was captured by Euron Greyjoy, Dorne was aligned to me. Yara Greyjoy was as well, the Greyjoys were supposed to travel to Sunspear to retrieve the Dornish army. But as you know, they never made it there. But then, Dorne had no ships. And as far as we know now, they still don't. I assume they could build some though."

"I'd say we're safe for now. How about what's going on within our own ranks?"

'What do you mean?"

"Well, you've chosen a new leader of the Unsullied?"

She nodded, "I have."

"What's his name?"

"Black Bear, but we just call him Bear."

"Okay?" He laughed, "So you said you tried to unite the Seven Kingdoms, other than Dorne, how that go?"

"Well, we already had the North, in Sansa. The Vale, with Sweet Robin, Lord Royce went down during the Great War. So, I sent some people there to help him. And the Westerlands, neither Tyrion or Jaime volunteered to be Warden of the West. Which made the process of finding myself one quite arduous, eventually, I found Devan Lannister. He seemed trustworthy enough, but we still watch over him. We found your old uncle Edmure, he controls the Riverlands. I know we'd talked about legitimizing Gendry Waters and giving him the Stormlands. But as you know, he is no longer living, unfortunately. So, we were flat out of luck there. Also with the Reach, the Tyrells were wiped out when the Lannisters attacked. We're still working on finding someone would head up the Reach and Stormlands."

Jon smirked, "I'd say all things considered your quest for unity went rather well. Four out of the seven ain't bad."

She laughed, "Yes, well…" Her voice trailed off. "Now that you're awake. We need to talk about your protection."

"Kingsguard?"

"Yes… After you defeated the Night King, and you were unconscious in Winterfell. Jaime Lannister was dead-set on being apart of your Kingsguard. Lord Commander, actually."

Jon snorted, "Is that so?"

"I had a similar reaction."

"Well, what did you say?" he asked, curious.

"I allowed him to travel with us here. But I later assured him it would be up to you too decided."

"Hmm…" Jon stroked his beard.

"He actually had to convince me to allow him to come with us. He had a whole speech planned out, he said something about you grow accustomed to him? I think? He was honored that you let him lead the army into the Great War. I believe he wanted to thank you for trusting him, his only way of doing that being protecting you."

"I could see that. But I'll need to speak with him."

"I suspected as much."

"What happened with the Greyjoys? Obviously, Euron's dead, along with Theon and Yara. Who leads them?"

She chuckled, "The Iron Islands are in complete disarray. Euron didn't take all the Islanders with him, so at least two hundred people were left. Mostly women, children, and old people, essentially, they just exist now. Some of the boys are vying to be the leader, but no one can decide. Which lead to plenty of fighting, killing."

"You just left them alone?"

"When I heard what was going on, I honestly couldn't care less. But I knew had a duty to at least try to help them. I sent a garrison of Unsullied and a volunteer from a noble house who wanted to prove his loyalty. A one Heward Soltan."

"What happened?"

"All they were supposed to do was help them choose a leader, and help them with whatever they needed. Well… Apparently, poor Heward got a little frustrated and started yelling at them. That erupted into a brawl. As I'm sure you can imagine, that didn't boil over well."

He grimaced, "Yeah."

"Heward and my Unsullied were all killed."

"They're a bunch of savages. What'd you do after that?"

"Oh, I decided to leave them alone. I wouldn't get involved unless they started doing something crazy like raiding villages again."

Jon sighed, but then perked up. "What of Ser Davos? Or Sansa? Arya? Sam?"

She smiled, "Ser Davos lives here, in the city. He serves as Master of Ships. Both your sisters still reside in Winterfell, but I've already sent word to them that you're awake. I'm sure they'll come to see you soon. Sam, Gilly, and Little Sam live in the city. Sam still wants to be a Maester, but he really doesn't want to back to the Citadel. We have Grand Maester Balin here. Sam hangs around him oftentimes. Did you not see him? I'd think he'd come running once he heard."

"I didn't see Sam, but I'm glad he's close by. I suppose I'll see him on the morrow… Who serves on the Small Council?"

"Hmm… I mentioned Ser Davos, there's the Grand Maester. Of course Tyrion. Lord Varys resides as Master of Whispers. Black Bear sometimes sits in, he is technically the Master of Laws, but that's sort of unofficial. Considering he doesn't really know what the title actually means. The Unsullied man the castle, so it makes sense that he minds the dungeons and the law enforcement. Ser Jorah, Lord Commander of the Queensguard, he's there. Some new people came in a young man, Aleksander. He's the Master of Coin. I've been told he reminds a lot of people of Petyr Baelish, who apparently was a rather conniving man. But I trust him. Lastly, Master of War, this position was filled by Heward for a while before he was killed. But now it's Malcolm Snow."

Jon eyes widened, "Snow?"

"Yes, a bastard from the North. That remind you of anyone?" She laughed. "I must say, that part about him did interest me. He's quite handsome as well."

"How did a bastard from North come to serve you? Master of Laws? What part of the North is he from?"

"He says Lord Manderly is his father-"

"Is he?" Jon cut in.

"We believe so… Apparently, he lived in White Harbor until he became a young man. But he was a sort of troublemaker, he fought a lot. Spent some time in jail. But then you came around, became King in the North. A bastard. Just like him. You inspired him. Before you defeated the Boltons, and you needed support, he begged his father to help you. But he wouldn't do it. So Malcolm decided he'd run off, unfortunately, Lord Manderly caught wind of this plan. He basically held him captive, saying he wouldn't let another one of his sons to be killed."

"If this is true, I'd think I would've heard of such a man. If he was _inspired_ by me." Jon snorted, "Why'd he never approach me?"

"I have no idea," she replied.

"Did he ever visit Winterfell?"

"I don't know that either."

"Why would you allow such a man to serve you when you so little of him?" 

"Maybe he reminded me of you," she said, her voice low. Inching her face closer to his. "What if just seeing him, allowed me to see you? At a time when you seemed so far away? Everyone told me that you'd never come back to me." She pressed her forehead against his, "Maybe I just needed something… He gave it to me."

Jon stiffened, pulling away from her. "Wait… Did you lay with this man?"

She scoffed, "What?"

"Did you lay with him?"

"No?! Why would you assume that?"

He exhaled like he'd been holding his breath for hours, "Thank the gods."

"Surely he wouldn't have minded," she muttered.

Jon snorted, "I don't think any man would mind laying like the most beautiful woman in all of history… But what did mean when you said, he gave you something?"

She sat up straighter in the bed, and cleared her throat, "At first, I was drawn to him. He reminded me so much of you. The way he spoke, the sound of his voice, the way he carried himself, you see, you'd been gone for so long when he appeared." She closed her eyes for a few seconds, "Honestly, I did think about it, laying with him. But I quickly put it out of my mind. Unfortunately, before that, I must have… I don't know… Tyrion told me that I had looked at him often, smiling at him, that sort of thing. I hadn't noticed himself doing anything like that. But… Malcolm had."

Jon sighed, running a hand through his locks, "I see where this is going."

"I think he just got the wrong sort of message. He thought I was interested in him when in reality I was just admiring things about you that I saw in him."

"So what happened?"

"One day, he came up to me, outside of small council meeting. He said some things, things that could only be uttered if he was sure I wanted to bed him." She shuddered like the memory was painful for her to recite.

Jon gritted his teeth, "What happened next?" 

"I told him that whatever he thought was wrong. I didn't want to bed him, I wasn't interested in him. To his credit, he apologized profusely, but somehow, he looked like he didn't believe me." She shrugged, "Then he walked off."

"You don't think he believed you?"

She shook her head, "I haven't spoken to him outside of small council meeting since. But…"

"But what?"

"Like I said, I think somehow he didn't believe me when I told him I didn't want to bed him."

"Have you confronted him about this?"

"No."

Jon groaned, "Who is this man? To act that way around you? I think I shall have a word with him."

She gasped sarcastically, "What will you tell him?"

"I'll tell him to fuck off! I don't think I could stand to see you around him, knowing what I know… It will be difficult for me not to strangle him the first time I lay eyes on him. If I saw you speaking with him, privately, I don't know that I'd be able to control myself." She giggled, "Look what you've done to me," He laughed, "I've never even met this man, and I want to kill him."

"Your Grace, it's good to see you." Jaime uttered as he entered the King's chambers.

"Ser Jaime," Jon said warmly, with a smile. He sat at the table by the bed, he motioned to the cat across from him. "Have a seat." The table had a pitcher of wine on it, with two glasses.

Jaime took the seat quickly, he clasped his hands on the table. "What is this about?"

Jon poured him a glass of wine, "My wife told me that you had wished to by the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard." He said plainly.

Jaime took the glass and drank from it. When he swallowed, "You heard right, Your Grace."

"Why do you wish this?" Jon asked.

"Did the Queen tell you much about our conversation in Winterfell?"

He shrugged, "Not much, other than you had one."

"Well… I explained to her the whole thing to her. But, I don't want to bore you with the details." He sat forward in his chair. "Essentially, Your Grace, I've only ever been good at one thing: killing. I don't want to kill anymore, I've tired of it. But if I must, and I imagine I'll need to, so I want to kill for the King. The True King, the rightful King, not a foolish drunken man, not an evil madman, or… My own son." He sat back in his chair and took a sip of wine. "Everyone likes to do what they're good at. I'm good at killing."

Jon raised his eyebrows and chuckled slightly, "Really?" He motioned to his golden hand, "Maybe in your glory days, your prime. Why should I believe a man with one hand can watch my back?"

Jaime grinned, "Your Grace, You've been asleep for two years. The Queen rarely allowed me inside the keep. What do you think I did for two years? I refined my skills."

"Did you now?"

"I did. I think my skills now are comparable to when I was a young knight."

"Let's say you are skilled. How can I trust you?"

Jaime shrugged, "You trusted me enough to allow me to lead the army."

"I trusted in the fact that you wanted to live. So you would perform to your best ability. But yes, technically, I trusted you."

He smiled, "Did I disappoint?"

"We won, so I guess not."

Jamie finished off his glass of wine and began to pour himself another. "So," he started, "What'll it be, Your Grace?"

Jon got up and walked to the balcony, motioning for him to follow. Jaime put his glass down and followed him. He put his hands on the railing and gazed out at the city. Jaime came to stand next to him.

"What'll it be?" Jaime repeated.

"After the war, provided you served well, I planned on granting you Casterly Rock. Making you my Warden of West, my wife mentioned that. Did she not? Why would you turn that down? What's left for you here?"

"I've sworn so many vows, I don't remember them all-"

"Maybe that's why they call you Oathbreaker," Jon cut in.

Jaime sighed, "I want to be remembered for something other than killing the Mad King, and fucking my sister." He said bluntly, throwing his hands in the air. "When I die, that's all they'll be remember about me, that's what they'll write down in the history books. If I go back to Casterly Rock, that's what will happen. I'd reside there, until my dying day. Only to be referred to as the _Kingslayer_ , I fucking hate they call me that. Why can't anyone just call me by my name?" He pointed to streets of the city, "If I went down there, and walked among the people, I'd lose count of all the people who'd call me Kingslayer."

"So… What? You want to grow old and die here? Where the event that caused you obtain that nickname took place?"

"I want to do some good, as your Lord Commander. Maybe I can do something that will change the people's perception of me. I just… I just want to be remembered for something great."

"Join the club. Everyone wants to be remembered."

"You will be, for the rest of time. The King who defeated the greatest enemy this country has ever known, the Night King. You think the people will remember the man who watched his back until his dying day?"

Jon scoffed, "You think your selfish reasons for protecting me are helping your case?"

Jaime pinched the bridge of his nose, then took a deep breath, visibly frustrated. "I am just being honest with you. Wouldn't you want your Lord Commander to be honest with you?"

"Look… I'll consider it. But my main concern is that something were to actually happen like someone tried to kill me for instance. How do I know you could actually protect me?... So, here's what you'll do to convince me. You'll duel a man of my choosing, I'll watch. I need to ascertain if you can handle yourself."

Jaime nodded, "That seems fair."

Muffled sobs could be heard. Arya cried her guts out onto her long-lost brother's shoulder. Tears of joy, but still tears. It felt like a lifetime ago since she'd actually seen him, really seen him. She was witness to him being brought in on a litter into the throne room. Then later when she watched over him while he slept. A part of her knew that he would wake, but she didn't know how long it would actually be. She left Winterfell, again, all those years ago. On her quest to kill Cersei, she wished so badly she hadn't left. Her quest only brought pain, not relief, or resolution, like she wanted.

Jon held her up, hugging her. He just laughed, happy to see her. He felt like tears would come, but they never did. It'd been years since he saw her. When he heard that she was coming, he began to long to see her. He couldn't wait.

Sansa could only cover her mouth, to stifle the tears. Watching Jon embrace her. She'd seen him more recently, but still, it felt like so much longer than it had actually been. As soon as Jon put her down, she moved quickly to wrap her arms around them both. Then she too buried her face in his shoulder, crying.

"Oh, Sansa," Jon said, laughing. Moving his arm around, to pull her in.

"I've missed the two of you, so much," he added.

He ran to meet them in the throne room, that's where they were now. Standing in the middle of the room, the Queen stood by the throne, clasped hands, smiling. No one else was in the room.

After a few long moments, the two sisters finally pulled away laughing and wiping away their tears.

When Arya regained her composure, she spoke, "So, do we have to call you, _Your Grace,_ now?" Pointing her finger at the crown on his head.

Jon laughed, "Hardly, such formalities are not in order."

Sansa smirked, "Well, how are things?"

He shrugged, "Ah… I still haven't really got used to the idea of being King. Sometimes when people call me, Your Grace, I get confused. But then I remember I'm King."

"What's it like being King? I mean you were _a_ King before, but now you're _the_ King, like of everything," said Arya.

"It's funny… It actually feels kind of harrowing, like, everyone looks to me. Like I am the example. It's a heavy weight on my shoulders, but I think I'm doing alright so far." He inclined his head to Dany, "I've got a pretty good teacher," he smirked.

"But what's it like doing it together, though? You are both technically the ruling monarchs?"

He nodded, "Aye. It's a weird thing I know. Completely unheard of prior to us, but as far as I know, all of Westeros is fairly happy with us so far." Then he grimaced, "Aside from Dorne."

"Dorne?" Sansa asked.

"They didn't take to kindly to us asking them to bend the knee, we wanted actually unite the Seven Kingdoms. But they just want to be independent."

"So… They're angry?"

"Quite, offended, I think."

"What are you going to do about it?" Arya inquired.

Jon sighed, "Let's not talk about it right now, I don't want to get riled up, this is a joyous occasion. My sisters have come to visit me... So, How's Bran? He didn't want to come?"

"Bran…" Sansa started, "He's been in Winterfell, all he does is sit in the Godswood."

"Yes," Arya agreed, "We mentioned it to him, about coming with us, but he didn't seem too interested in it."

He frowned, "That's sad to hear… But what about the two of you? How have you all been?"

Arya laughed, "The only thing Sansa's got going on is entertaining suitors." She teased.

Sansa groaned, "Why did you have to bring that up?"

Jon grinned, "Suitors? Why are you entertaining suitors?"

"Plenty of Northern Lords have been bringing their sons to me, begging me to marry them. I refused them all-"

"But then," Arya cut in, "Her advisors told her she should at least entertain them because she's still young. And you know…" Her voice lowered, "There's the whole thing about continuing our family name. Technically, Bran's the heir… But we're not getting our hopes up."

Jon scratched his beard, "I see. Well, Ned had five children. And none of them have produced any sort of heir. So, yes. I understand that it's important that you produce one. Even if they don't have the name Stark. At least they came from a Stark. Assuming it was a boy, you could name the child your heir."

Sansa sighed, "But I don't know why it has to be me."

Arya frowned, " _You know why_." Her voice barely above a whisper. What she was referring to seemed undeniably obvious.

"But why did I sense that this seemed like a problem when you brought it up?" Jon asked.

"Well… All these _suitors_ , aren't exactly pretty."

"Hmm? None to your liking?"

"I've seen them," Arya scoffed.

"I realize that I have a duty to our family, but it would help if the husband was at least attractive."

Jon grinned ear to ear, as he settled his gaze on his dragon. Rhaegal, grazing out in an open field, the field reminded him of the area he was in when he was asleep. Specifically, when he spoke with Ned Stark. He felt similarly now as well.

Jon dismounted his horse and began to approach. He was by himself. Daenerys had a red Kingly cloak made for him, the Three-Headed Dragon on the back, Jon appreciated it. The cloak clasped onto his black long-sleeved leather jerkin, which also sported the symbol of his house on the front. Leather pants as well, boots, and he also wore his crown.

He felt like he needed to get away. Essentially running away from his makeshift Kingsguard, he made for the stables to get a horse. He didn't know where he was going, but as soon as he was outside of the city gates, somehow, he knew exactly where he was going.

He found his way to Rhaegal.

Who now looked to be resting, he was bigger than Jon remember him being. Being chained up had somewhat stunted his growth, but now it seemed he had got quite large.

Jon drew close now, "Rhaegal," he called his name.

Rhaegal immediately perked up, awake. He became aware of his riders presence quickly, training his gaze on him. To Jon's surprise, he let out a bone shattering screech. It was not a screech filled with malice, more like a combination of anguish and happiness.

Jon didn't feel threatened, however, he almost fell down, his kingly cloak flapping behind him. Once he got stable again, he laughed and moved closer to his dragon.

"Hello Rhaegal," he said warmly. He was now close enough to touch his snout with his right hand. Rhaegal craned his head into Jon's hand, seemingly purring.

"What are you doing? All the way out here, by yourself? Why don't you join your brothers in the sky?" Jon asked the dragon, saying it like he actually expected a real response. He brought his left hand to touch the area under Rhaegal's left eye, stroking him.

Then Rhaegal lurched up, looked to be almost stretching. He spread his wings out, inviting Jon to climb on top.

"Really?" Jon asked as he scratched his beard, pondering the idea. "It's been a long time… What if I fall off?"

Rhaegal blew air out of his nostrils into Jon's face, as if to say, 'Please, I won't let you fall.'

Jon laughed heartily, "Alright, you've convinced me." He climbed on the back of the now large dragon. Seconds later, he was off the ground.

It felt great to be in the air again, he flew high over the city. Laughing the entire time, completely content, ready to face everything that would come his way.

As he flew, his mind wandered to all the people who didn't make it. The number of people he wished was still alive quickly saddened him.

His father, nothing would make him happier than to sit down and just talk with him.

His mother, he wished he could have just met her.

Ned Stark, Rhaegar was his father. But Ned was his _real_ father, he raised him. Jon grew up wanted to be just like him.

Robb, he missed his brother so much it hurt.

Rickon, the poor boy, he'd died right in front of him.

Tormund, one of his closest friends, Jon hated the way he died.

Gendry, he hadn't known him very long, but he'd made an impression on him. One he'd never forget. His death hurt more because he knew Arya was very fond of him.

The list goes on, Beric, Sandor, Greyworm, Jon couldn't remember all the people that had died.

But things were looking up, good things were ahead, he could feel it. He was King, even though he still didn't think he deserved it. He had Daenerys, a woman he loved completely, his true love. His daughter, Rhaella, had been born, he'd spent a very limited amount of time with her but he already loved her so much.

He had everything he needed, and there was peace among the kingdoms. Although, somehow, something always has to go wrong. But he'll be ready.

For anything.

 **YOOOO**

 **It's over. We're done.**

 **Thank you so much for being with me on this journey, I've enjoyed it thoroughly. I do so hope you've enjoyed reading this as I have writing it. As I said, I'll come back to this. I've no idea when, but sometime.**

 **For now, I've got my new story to tend with.**

 **To which I'll now give you the title: King of the Block. Pretty sure that's what I'll call it, could change, maybe. It will definitely be rated M.**

 **Lemme tell ya a little bit about it.**

 **It's set in a modern version of King's Landing, but there this place called The Block. The Block is a hub of activity, it's located in the middle of the city. There the ten families meet Stark, Lannister, Frey, Bolton, Targaryen, Baratheon, Greyjoy, Tyrell, Martell, and Mormont. But the King of the Block, rein's over all of them, when it starts, Ned Stark is King. The state of the families is pretty exact to the beginning of season one. But it is totally AU so it's not entirely the same. Basically, the story centers on Jon and Robb. Yes, it is Jonerys before you ask. If you want to know more about it, send me a private message.  
**

 **I hope you'll all give it a read when it comes out.**

 **See ya later.**

 **BRuh4**


	25. Help me out

**Hey guys**

 **This isn't an update, but I'd just really appreciate it if all of you would head over to my new story. Just checking it out would be a big help. Besides, I have to finish that before I can come back to this. It's lacking in viewership compared to this.**

 **Thanks much**


End file.
